


The Path to Freedom

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healing, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Being on the run with his human wasn't ideal. But they had no real choice. It was either runaway or get destroyed by his human's Father. And Oliver wasn't going to let that happen. Never again.
Relationships: Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Human Character(s), Original Android Character(s)/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 9





	1. Breaking Free

It wasn't what he had initially wanted to do. But now, there was no choice for either of them. They were stuck with it. Oliver stared down at his human, Ash, as he tried to calm his breathing. Wrapping his arms around himself in slight nervousness. Afraid that they would be found out. A valid fear, if he was being honest. There was a high chance that Ash's Father, Mitch, would catch up. Tell the police that Oliver had attacked him. Which wasn't true. But the police wouldn't believe him. And he knew they wouldn't believe Ash either. 

_**Never** _had before.

His mind kept replaying the scenario over and over again. How he'd been cleaning the house when he heard Ash's cries. The way Mitch had yelled at him. Screaming that he was worthless. And how his son should be grateful that he was keeping him. More screams of pain that _just...just.._ **broke** something inside of him. Despite his orders, he ran up to Ash's room. Finding his Dad looming over him with the belt. Ash cowering on the floor. Despite him being an adult, his Dad had him too scared to fight back. Had Oliver too scared to fight back too. But, it didn't stop him from pushing Mitch out of the way. Grabbing Ash's hand and taking him off the floor. Helping him run out of the house and straight for the bus. Neither looking back as they heard Mitch bellowing. Telling Ash to come back.

That he was just making things worse for himself. But he was too far behind them. Too far from them to easily catch up to the pair. And as they sat on the bus, there was this strange sensation going over him. Almost like, _relief? Happiness? **Excitement?**_ Whatever it was, it was powerful. And Oliver almost didn't want it to go away. He turned to stare at Ash. Who was glancing out the window, chewing his bottom lip. Like he always did when he was nervous. For a few moments, neither of them said anything as they sat there. Just going along with wherever the bus was taking them. Not paying attention to the other passengers as they did so. A moment later, Ash broke the silence. He asked,"Where are we going, Oliver?"

"I don't know. But anywhere your Dad can't find us.",Oliver answered. It wasn't the best answer, but it was the truth. And he knew he had to find them a place soon. Anywhere that Mitch couldn't follow. Couldn't drag poor Ash back or get him dismantled. Looking at the window, he observed the places they past. No where familiar. Then again, they never really went anywhere that often. Mitch hated using gas or doing anything that involved the public. Especially with all the deviants running around. Oliver put those thoughts aside as he gently gripped Ash's hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze as they sat together. In a soft voice, he said,"I _**won't**_ let him take you back. He's _**never**_ going to lay a finger on you **ever** _again._ "

"You _**promise?**_ ",Ash asked. Looking up at him with a hopeful look on his face. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. Using his other hand, Oliver wiped them away with a small smile. Then he said,"I _ **promise** _you, Ash. We're _**not**_ going to live in fear of him."

" _ **E** ** _v_ er again.**_",he added. Hoping his emphasis wouldn't come off as weird. And not even feeling confident in what he said. But it seemed to ease Ash's nerves and he saw a genuine smile come to his human's face. Laying his head against Oliver's shoulder, he smiled as he squeezed Oliver's hand back. And for the briefest moment, he was unsure of what to do. Then he slightly repeated the action. Gently pressing his cheek against Ash's head as he smiled to himself. Watching the bus as it made it's way through Detroit.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they got off the bus. Not because they wanted to, but because it was the end of the line. It made Oliver nervous. There wasn't many places nearby that they could stay for the night. As he didn't have money. And Mitch took any money that Ash ever made from his job soon as he got it. So neither of them had a cent for a motel room. Oliver couldn't think of anywhere else they could go. Looking around, he spotted an abandoned house. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing. And it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go.

Pointing this out to Ash, Oliver stated,"I know it doesn't look great. But it's better than staying out in the open."

"You okay with that?",he asked. Hoping it wouldn't bother the man that they were squatting in some dusty old place. To his surprise, Ash nodded his head in agreement. Giving the android a small smile as he answered,"It's not like we got any other choice. And it's only for tonight, right?"

"That's right, only for tonight.",Oliver agreed. One night was probably wisest. They couldn't just stay in one spot forever. And they could think clearer in the morning. Once Ash got some form of sleep. Food would have to come later. He hurried his human towards the fence surrounding the place. Surprised to find a spot that was cut open. Noticing a strange spot of thirium that was clinging to it. Almost as if another android had gone through the place. Ignoring it, he held the fence up enough for Ash to squeeze through then going in after him. They quietly made their way over to the house. Peering through it to check for any human squatters. Both feeling relieved when they didn't find any. But Oliver noticed the strange arrangement in the living room. The table with three chairs surrounding it. Along with the fabric on the floor that looked to be make-shift bed. Something that he couldn't easily ignore. But couldn't exactly bring up to Ash. As it would either possibly make him anxious or afraid. So, he kept quiet as they headed to the door of the run down house. Oliver reached for the handle only for the door to swing open. A figure stood in the doorway, blocking them from inside. 

Both men stared at it for a second. None of them said a word as Ash reached for Oliver's hand as slowly as possible. That motion seemed to alert the figure who took a step toward them. The street lights shined on the figure, revealing that he was just another android. One that looked incredibly damaged along one side of his face. The blonde android wore a ragged uniform that was similar to his own. Only with a strange ragged cloak on his shoulders. His eyes darted from Ash's face to Oliver's. In a low voice, he asked,"Why are you here? What do you want from Ralph?"

This didn't seem good. This android seemed very skittish. Skittish things tended to be very dangerous. It didn't help that the other android was jittery too. Didn't hold still as he stared at the two of them. Moving his hands under his cloak thing. Oliver tried to think of something as Ash moved slightly to block this guy from him. Barely noticing the flash of something metallic in the dim lighting. A wave of fear washed over him as he realized the other android was armed. Scared and armed was never a good combination. He knew that from past experience. But he managed to control his expression into a polite smile as he walked around Ash. Putting his human behind him as he answered,"We didn't mean to disturb you. We're just trying to find a place to stay for the night."

"We thought no one lived here and that we could stay here.",Ash added. His voice sounded slightly like he was afraid. But he managed to keep it somewhat steady as he continued,"We're sorry for bothering you, sir. We'll go look elsewhere. Have a _g-good_ night."

Before either of them could turn to leave, the other android moved to block them. Holding his arms up for emphasis as he gave an apologetic smile. Looking at either of them, the other android said,"Wait. Please, don't go. Ralph's sorry. He's just had some bad luck with visitors lately...he's just nervous that more were coming to harm him."

"Please, you can stay here. He promises that you'll be safe with him.",he added for emphasis. Oliver was slightly skeptical. This other android was armed, talked funny, and seemed too eager to help them. But it was the closest place to stay. Other places looked to be too open or expensive. He glanced over his shoulder at his human. Cocking an eyebrow then tilting his head at Ralph. Non-verbally asking him if this was alright with him. Ash gave a small nod at this. It wasn't like they really had a choice in the matter. Turning to Ralph, Oliver stated,"Okay. But just for one night. Thank you for letting us stay, Ralph."

"Yeah you're a real life saver, Buddy.",Ash chimed in. This made the strange android beam as he lead them into the house. Telling them about where things were. That there was a bed in front of the fire place if Ash needed it. Along with where to get kindling for the fireplace. Toying with his knife, he said,"Ralph will be in the other room...if you need him, yell."

Before they could thank him, he rushed into the other room. To do whatever it was he really needed to do. While he was out, Oliver fixed up the fabric pieces on the floor. Ash hurried to get the fireplace started over again. Humming quietly as he got the fire to a decent size. Soon as he was done, he settled down on the bed that Oliver finished. Thanking the android before laying down on what was his bed. Oliver sat next to him on the floor. Then slowly laid down next to him to possibly protect him from the other Android. Keeping quiet again as he watched the fire over his human's form. There was something strangely beautiful about it. Like he could watch it all night. And probably could if he felt like it. His thoughts were interrupted when Ash asked,"...do you think we'll ever find a safe place, Oliver? Some place where Dad'll _**never** _be able to find us?"

The question made him freeze at first. There was no realistic way that he could tell him that Mitch wouldn't find them. After all, this wasn't the first time they done this. And all those times, he had found the pair. Beaten both of them once he got them home. Almost destroyed Oliver in the process. But he knew that he couldn't point this out. It would destroy the last bit of courage that Ash had. And who was to say that they couldn't get away from him? So, he answered,"I think so. We might be able to find someplace safe."

" _I think...I think_ I remember hearing some of the other androids talk about Jericho.",he added. Supposedly, it was a safe place for androids. Where they could be free to be themselves. A safe place for androids. He wasn't entirely sure if Ash would be welcome. But he figured if he told them what the human had gone through, they'd be fine with it. That he'd be just as safe as he would be. Oliver gently rubbed his human's arm as he continued,"We go there and we'll be safe."

"No more worrying about Mitch coming after us. No worrying about the police. We'll both be free.",he assured. It was a little bit of a lie. But one that he knew he had to tell Ash. Otherwise, he would never feel safe. A small smile came on his face as his human turned to him. Wrapping his arms around the android's waist gently and pressing his face into his shoulder. Oliver immediately wrapped his arms around him. Patting his back in a soothing manner as his human finally drifted off to sleep. As they laid together, Oliver prayed that what he said was right. And that they would be safe in Jericho. Otherwise, he wouldn't know what else they were going to do.


	2. Finding Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't sure of where they were going. But at least they were getting some form of help.
> 
> A deviant kidnapping a human? Now they'd heard of everything.

In the morning, Oliver was the first to get up. It was strange. He'd never fallen asleep before in his whole life. Yet, he somehow had. But he couldn't remember if he dreamt of anything. Or if it was even pleasant. Ignoring this, he carefully untangled himself from Ash as best he could. Not wanting to wake him as the man hadn't slept well in weeks. His Father tended to force him to take morning shifts. Take the longest shifts that he possibly could. Which was around tenish hours. And the job was pretty physically demanding of him. So by the end of the day, he was constantly exhausted. Oliver would make sure he had a hot meal and a shower. Along with some nice clean pajamas. All of which he got to use after he did some more chores for Mitch. 

That would usually take him another hour or so. Depending on how tired he was or how much he'd done at work that day. Oliver was grateful that he succeeded at not waking up his human. Quietly as possible, he managed to stoke the fire. Once he was done with that, Oliver got to his feet. Immediately noticing that Ralph was sitting on a chair nearby. Arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ash sleep. A slight smile on his face as he watched him. There was something slightly unnerving about how Ralph watched over him. Also somewhat confusing as well. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to. It wasn't like Ash was a child that needed supervision. So what in the world was the other android watching him for? Toying with his uniform jacket, Oliver asked,"Umm, why are you watching Ash sleep?"

"Sorry. Ralph was curious about that...last human Ralph met was a little girl.",Ralph answered. Something about that sentence made him slightly uncomfortable. He put those feelings aside as he waited for Ralph to continue. And he had. Looking at Ralph, he continued,"Two people came here a couple of days ago. An android like you and a human like him. They didn't stay long...they had to flee from the cops."

"The cops almost took them and Ralph. But Ralph managed to get away and hide. They never found him or went after him and he came home a little while after.",he added. That didn't sound good. What if the police came back? Not just looking for himself and Ash. But looking for this guy. For whatever reason they could possibly think of. It slightly unnerved him as he glanced down at his sleeping human. A peaceful smile on his face as he laid on the make-shift bed. They were going to have to leave soon. But first, he was going to have to ditch the uniform. The less he looked like an android, the easier it would make getting around the city. Looking over at the stairs, he asked,"Would it be alright if I went upstairs?"

A look of unease came over Ralph's face. His LED flashed for a brief moment but he nodded his head and turned his attention back to Ash. In a low voice, he said,"Go ahead. Ralph'll watch over the human. Make sure that he's safe."

This was a bit more unsettling but Oliver ignored it. There were more important matters to attend to. Like making himself look more human. He quickly headed upstairs and noticed three rooms around him. The one in front of him looked to be the bathroom, the one on the right seemed to be just empty. And the one on the left looked just as empty. Oliver quickly searched through the one on his right and found nothing. Of course he would. Why would his luck pick up right then? Not like it ever had before. Putting this to the side, Oliver headed to the room directly in front of him. Searching through the closet to find several articles of clothing. Some of which could possibly be around his size. He took a pair of sweatpants out along with a sweatshirt. Then a large jacket. Slipped out of his uniform and right into the outfit. Throwing his uniform right back into the closet as he analyzed himself in the mirror. Noting that he almost looked like a normal human being. Almost, if it wasn't for the LED blinking right at him. Something that he knew he had to get rid of.

Heading to the bathroom, he looked for anything that he could use. Pausing in his search when he found another LED. At first, it worried the android. That quickly faded when he remembered what Ralph had told him. Obviously, the other android took out their LED. How else were they going to go unnoticed? Ignoring the little light, he got the scissors up. Popped off his LED then healed the skin over it. Staring at his hair, he debated on keeping it black or not. Part of him figured that if he did, he'd still be easy to recognize. Easy to spot. But that seemed slightly paranoid. After all, he didn't look entirely the same now? At least that's what he thought before he decided to go through color options. First, he debated on going white. Then went against it. That would attract more attention then anything. Second option was a gentle red color. Again, more attention then he wanted. Third option was a soft gray color. One that didn't look particularly spectacular but he liked it. So, he went with it. Before he went to go check on Ash, he noticed an odd scent in the air. Like there was rotting meat nearby or something to that effect. Wrinkling his nose, he looked around the small room for the source. Eyes immediately landing upon the bathtub. Hesitantly, he pulled back the shower curtain to find...nothing. Just a small pool of red inside of it. Almost as if it were blood. But he wasn't entirely sure if that's what it was or not. And there was no way he was going to touch it.

Instead, he hurried downstairs to check on Ralph and Ash. Hoping that Ralph hadn't done anything to him. Finding the pair were seated together on the floor. Ralph holding Ash tight to his chest for some odd reason. The look on Ash's face was slightly uncomfortable but not frantic. When he spotted Oliver coming down the stairs, Ash asked,"I think I'm going to be okay now, Ralph. Can you please let me go?"

Ralph pulled away from the hug with a small smile. Then he finally noticed that Oliver had finally come back down. Getting to his feet, he explained,"Ash was making strange noises. It worried Ralph. So Ralph woke him up and hugged him to make him feel better."

That was really creepy. Sure, Ralph meant well. But it was really unnecessarily creepy too. Shoving those thoughts aside, he smiled politely at the other Android. Thanking him in a quiet voice as he walked up to Ash. Helping him up as he asked,"Alright. So where should we be going first?"

"Maybe we should try to find some other deviants and ask them?",Ash suggested. It sounded like a good idea to him. Though, he wasn't entirely sure where they could find other deviants. Finding Ralph was kind of an accident. Trying to deliberately find another one would probably not be as easy. He held his chin as he tried to think of what to do. Ralph tilted his head to the side as he glanced from Ash to Oliver. Then he said,"Ralph knows where to go to look for deviants!"

It was surprising for the both of them. But Oliver was desperate and hopeful that Ralph had some useful information. Oliver asked,"Okay. Just where?"

"Ralph saw the other android, Kara, head to the road. She ran somewhere, we could head that direction.",he answered. Oliver resisted the urge to groan at this. This wasn't entirely useful and he doubted that Ralph would know where to go after that. But, it was better than anything he could've come up with. Looking over at Ash, he said,"It's up to you, Ash."

"Do you want to go with this?",Oliver questioned. Partly hoping that Ash would say _'no'_ and that they would come up with a different plan. Instead, Ash nodded his head in agreement. His human stated,"It's a start at least. And it's better than just sitting around here."

"Other squatters might show up or the police could come back.",Ash added. Which was true. And he didn't want to be around for either of them. Nodding his head, Oliver agreed to Ralph's plan. Part of him debated whether or not to let him come with. As he was still wearing his uniform. And had quite the visible injury with blue blood leaking from it. It would take some effort to hide the injury from human beings. But he doubted that Ralph would let them leave without them. Looking him over, Oliver suggested,"You should disguise yourself too. That way humans won't be able to tell you're an android too."

"...you won't leave, right?",Ralph asked in a serious voice. One that sent a shiver down his spine as the other android got closer. A serious look on his face as he examined Oliver's expression. Frowning slightly, he continued,"You're not just trying to get Ralph out of the way to leave him here, are you?"

"No, of course not. We're not trying to abandon you.",Oliver assured. It was partly a lie. He was just thinking that. But he wouldn't let Ralph know that. Not when the other android was visibly armed, dangerous, and probably killed someone. Giving the other android, he said,"We will wait right here for you, Ralph. We promise."

Ash nodded his head in agreement as he got to his feet. Inching closer to Oliver as they watched Ralph's expression turn cheerful. The other android hurried upstairs to change into different clothes. And once he was out of earshot, Ash asked,"Do you think we can really hide that Ralph's an android? His injuries are pretty severe..."

"I think if we get them wrapped in bandages, we'll be _**okayish.**_ ",Oliver answered. It wasn't the best idea but it was better than nothing. And if Ralph got rid of his LED, he'd probably pass better. He was slightly tempted to go help Ralph take his out. But figured it would be wiser to just wait where Ralph had left them. That way the other android could keep his cool and not possibly stab his human.

* * *

On the other side of town, two police men were waiting outside of a two story home. It was in pretty bad shape. But not uncommon from where they were standing. They ignored the house's looks as they walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. Hank muttered,"Caretaker android attacks human and kidnaps the other one."

"This week's just getting better and better, ain't it?",he asked sarcastically. Turning to Connor with a slight smile. One that Connor could tell wasn't real in the slightest bit. Instead of pointing this out, he nodded his head slightly in agreement. This was strange. He'd heard of deviants attacking their owners, murdering them in self defense, and even tying them up. But kidnapping? That was...odd. Even for a deviant, that wasn't normal. He hoped that if he reviewed the crime scene, he could better understand the deviant's mindset. Figure out a possibility of where he could've taken the human to. As he mulled this over, Hank rang the doorbell. Taking a step back as he waited for the person who'd called them to come down. They didn't have to wait long as the man opened the door. Immediately, Connor examined the man. He was slightly taller than Hank. Had short dark brown hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and wore baggy old clothes.

Probably worked night shifts or at a bar. Hopefully, not one that Hank would go into. Connor narrowed his eyes slightly as he took note of the man's injuries. There was a few bruises here and there on him. Definitely looked like he'd been in a fight recently. But they didn't look to be caused by an android. They looked...self inflicted? That didn't make sense. Putting this aside, he smiled politely at the man. Who frowned when realizing that Connor was an android. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was finding out what exactly had happened. Hank seemed to have the same desire as he asked,"Mitch Langenkamp? We're here to ask you some questions about the night your android kidnapped your son?"

"Can we come in?",Hank added. Trying to keep his tone polite as possible. Mitch didn't really seem to care as he nodded. Holding the door open and letting them squeeze past him. When he shut the door behind them, Mitch said,"I told the police everything over the phone. There's really not much else I can tell you."

"Well, we just want to be thorough with our investigation.",Hank stated. Which was true. But mostly, Connor wanted to examine the house. Find things that other officers possibly didn't catch. His eyes wandered around the living room for a moment. Noticing something that was lacking. Like actual evidence of a struggle. Sure, Mitch could've cleaned it up. But it didn't seem likely. As he probably would've been more concerned with the wellfare of his only son than cleanliness. He briefly glanced over at his partner to see if he had noticed. And from the look on his face, he guessed that he did. Part of him wanted to ask Mitch questions. Ask him if the deviant had been acting strange lately. Experienced an emotional shock or anything like that.

But he wasn't entirely sure how Mitch would react. There was something slightly offputting about the man that Connor couldn't put his finger on. Something that just didn't sit right with him. So, he let Hank do the talking instead. Hank sat Mitch down on a nearby arm chair and sat on the couch next to him. Asking questions about what had happened the night before. And all the things leading up to the assault. While Hank did this, Connor carefully crept his way up the stairs to the hostage's room. Noticing that there was no sign of a struggle. Something that Mitch said happened in the report. When he got into the son's room, he noticed that it was strange as well. There was signs of a struggle. But not the type of struggle that would come from kidnapping. It looked too...messy. Kidnappings didn't look like this. Connor's suspicions grew when he found the son's journal. Which had been tucked between the bed and the wall. Pulling it out, he quickly read through it. Finding that the son, Ash, had been afraid of his Father. That the man had been heavily mistreating him for a while now.

Feeling slightly disturbed when he read the police never helped him. That they never believed him when Ash called for help. Or when his android called for help. Along with some writings of making an escape plan for himself and his android. How he'd started saving money in a fake sprite can in the back of his closet. And when there was a decent amount in it, he'd flee with his android. But it was hard thanks to his Dad constantly taking all the money he'd earned. He could only put a few bits of change here and there over the past few years. That there was over two hundred dollars in the can. Connor shut the book, placed it back and headed to the closet. Opening it up, he found the sprite can and snatched it. When he opened it, he was surprised to find that the money was gone. At first, he suspected that the android might've took it. Then squashed it when he realized that he wouldn't have had enough time If Mitch's story was true, he wouldn't have nearly enough time to take it and Ash. He'd only have time to steal the money then flee the house. Why bother with a hostage?

It just didn't make sense to him. Connor put the can away before heading back downstairs. Finding Hank looking rather disgusted as he glared at the man. Before getting up, he wrote his number on a napkin. Gave it to Mitch than stood up. Not saying anything as he left the house. Causing Connor to sprint after him as he called his name. But Hank wouldn't respond to him until they were back in their car. Soon as they were, Hank said,"That bastard's hiding something. There were a shit ton of holes in his story. And I don't trust how he spoke about his own kid."

"How did he speak about his child, Lieutenant?",Connor asked. Hoping that Hank's insight could shed some light on the situation. Hank turned to him slightly and answered,"Poorly. He was saying that his son was stupid and trusting. How only he saw the signs of that android going deviant."

"Bunch of shit that just doesn't sound right.",he added. Which made sense. That wasn't exactly a polite way to talk about your missing child. Most parents would be distraught. Not trash talking their kid or anything like that. Begging the police to find their kid. And it sounded like he hadn't even done that. Connor mulled his over as he tried to think of a plausible scenario of what really happened. As he thought it over, Hank asked,"Find anything in that kid's room?"

"Signs of a struggle, a journal, and the kid's name.",Connor answered. Then he explained what he found in the journal that Ash had. Telling him the details of horrible things his Dad had been doing to him. Along with his plans to escape. How he had found the empty can in the back of the closet. Getting his coin out as he said,"I don't think the android kidnapped Ash, Hank."

"Oh, and what do you think happened?",Hank questioned. Ignoring the coin as Connor played with it. The android answered,"I think Mitch must've hurt him like had in the past. Ash got sick of it and finally gathered the courage to run away. Taking his android with him for help."

"...sounds plausible. Probably what happened. And I can't exactly blame him for bolting.",Hank stated. Neither could Connor, if he was being honest. If he were human, he would've run away too. But he wanted to find the human and android. Confirm his theory and make sure that the android, Oliver, wasn't a deviant before doing anything against Mitch. As he didn't want to put a _possibly_ innocent man in jail.


	3. Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally found Jericho thanks to following another android. It wasn't exactly what any of them had initially expected it to be. Or had wanted it to be either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Hank or Connor come off as out of character. But I kind of doubt either of them would let an abuse victim go back to their abuser.
> 
> Also picture Sumo just being a cuddle bug. He looks like one.

Soon as they got Ralph's injury taken care of, they headed out. Straight for the direction that the other android saw this Kara. And the little girl she had with her. Hoping that it would lead them somewhere useful. And as they walked, Ralph asked them questions. Mostly about who they were and why they were together. Mostly asking Ash why he was with Oliver at all. As, in his experience at least, humans despised androids. Treated them like utter garbage. The injury that they had previously covered was the biggest proof he had. Ash told him that he saw Oliver as his best friend. Someone that had helped him when he needed it the most. That he felt his friend was alive and not just some _'machine'_ or piece of plastic. But a living, breathing, being. This seemed to placate Ralph a little bit. A slight smile came to his face as they crossed the high-way.

Heading down the block as they headed down the street. Keeping an eye out for any cop cars as they walked along. Since Oliver was sure that Mitch had probably contacted the police by now. And made up some horrible story about him and Ash by now. Probably that Oliver had tried to kill him and took Ash as a hostage. Or something to that effect. Pushing those thoughts aside, he noticed a man near him. Looking down at his hand as if he had something in it. But he didn't, at least Oliver couldn't see anything in his hand. Then an image flashed over his palm, one that looked sort of like graffiti. This man was an android like Ralph and him are. And he was looking for graffiti? That seemed strange to him but he guessed it was possibly for his... _wait._ The other android didn't have a LED on his temple like most androids who weren't deviants. Oliver was now slightly more curious as to what the other android was up to. But wasn't sure he should follow him or not.

As he wasn't sure if the other android would notice them trailing behind them. And possibly run away from the trio. That would literally get them no where aside from lost. They really couldn't waste time on something like that. It just wasn't that wise. But, there was a possibility that he could help them find Jericho. Find other deviants like himself and Ralph. Help them find a safe place that neither the cops or Mitch would find them. He didn't have time to think as the _'Don't Walk'_ sign turned to a _'Walk'_. If they were going to follow him, it would have to be now. Otherwise they'd lose sight of him and possibly never find him again. With a gentle yank of Ash's hand, Oliver pointed out the deviant. Soon as his human spotted the android, he grabbed Ralph's hand. Dragging Ralph along to follow the deviant that Oliver had pointed out to him. Keeping a careful distance behind him as they watched him move to a fence. Looking around to see if anyone was watching. Noticing the trio that were a few feet behind him briefly before going under the fence. Towards somewhere he couldn't see. Cursing slightly, Oliver rushed over to the fence. Seeing the other deviant turn into what looked to be a junkyard. This wasn't good. If they followed after him, he would definitely bolt. Who wouldn't if three weird strangers were following after him for who knows how long?

But he couldn't just not follow him. They were on to something, he could feel it. If they didn't follow him, who knows if they'd ever find Jericho?

Oliver glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. No one was. He carefully opened the fence and motioned for his companions to go through. Once Ash and Ralph went through, he followed after them. Directing them towards the spot he'd seen the man go. Just in time to see him stand on top of a wall. Then he started walking towards something as he stared at his hand again. Looking at some image that Oliver didn't get a good look at. Frowning slightly, he looked to see how the other android got up there. Noticing that there was a blue dumpster sitting beneath it. Urging the others towards it, he said,"I think he used this to jump up. We might be able to follow him if we do this."

"But why? What if he's not going to Jericho? What if we're just following him to his home? Then what?",Ash asked. Which was reasonable. They could just be following some guy to his hide out. And all of this could be a huge waste of time. Or at least lead to some trouble that they didn't really need. But Oliver was certain they were on the right track. That they just had to keep following this guy. He answered,"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we need to get up there."

Oliver was the first to jump up to the little area. Then Ralph followed after him. The pair held their hands out for Ash to grab and helped him up as Oliver kept an eye on the other android. Hoping that he hadn't noticed the trio following him. Feeling slightly relieved when it appeared that the other android didn't see them. And he hoped it would stay that way as they continued to follow after him to the best of their ability. While trying to keep a safe distance back from him as well. Which was proving to be more and more difficult. As they neared where they last saw the android move, they lost sight of him. One moment he was climbing under some rubble the next he was gone. Like he'd vanished into thin air or something. The trio looked around for any signs of him but found nothing. All they saw was a bunch of worn down catwalks and buildings. Along with a large, rusty, and abandoned ship sitting in the harbor. This nearly made Oliver give up as he pressed his hands over his eyes. Trying to think of where the other android could've gone. 

Maybe he'd dropped somewhere they couldn't see and went home? Or the other android noticed they were following him and hid from them? Either option weren't good and he gave a frustrated groan as he moved his hands away. Turning to Ralph and Ash as he opened his mouth to speak. When he spotted movement from his left side and turned his head to see the android on a metal beam. Standing at the edge of it for a second before jumping. Causing Oliver to give a frightened yelp as he grabbed the metal railing. Watching the android's form disappear into a hole on the deck of the ship. Ralph hurried over to the railing to check what Oliver had seen. Looking thoroughly confused as he stared at the spot. In a low voice, he asked," _Di-did_ you see that?"

"Yeah. He jumped into that hole from the beam. But why?",Oliver questioned. Clearly confused as to why the android would do that. Was he hiding out in there? Or did he just decide to kill himself? It made no sense to him. And as he tried to think of what to do, Ash said,"I think...I think that's Jericho."

The two androids turned to stare at him in confusion. And he continued,"Think about it. Jericho wouldn't be like a city or a building. It would have to be hidden. And this place is definitely not the first place any human would go looking through."

"They'd be afraid of it collapsing or worse.",Ash added. Which made sense. Humans definitely wouldn't go around the place. For fear of getting hurt or the whole thing sinking while they were inside. Possibly no human would go to check it out. And if they did, they probably wouldn't find anything they'd consider worth the effort of getting into it. That was perfect. Oliver was grateful that Ash figured it out when he couldn't. But this also posed a problem for them. As Ralph and Oliver could easily get into Jericho, Ash couldn't. There was no way he'd easily make that jump without hurting himself in the process. Either by spraining his ankle at the best or breaking his leg at worst. They'd have to find another way into Jericho that wouldn't involve following the way the other android did. As he looked around, Ralph suggested he and Oliver get on the ship. Then lower the gangway for Ash to cross it. That sounded a lot easier than just looking for another way on. And it probably would save them the most time. So he agreed to it and helped Ash get to the ground bellow them. Telling him to be careful. As he wasn't entirely sure if there weren't other humans running around somewhere. Ash promised that he'd be careful as he made his way over to the ship. While he did this, Oliver hurried to where he saw the other android jump. Climbing up to the beam and sprinting down the beam with Ralph on his heels. With barely a thought of how he was going to land, Oliver jumped. 

A second later, he found himself in a ton of water. It was freezing, but he tried to ignore it as he climbed up a ladder nearby. Soon as he got halfway up, Ralph dropped in behind him. Getting himself upright, he waited for Oliver to move off the ladder. Then followed after him as he looked around. They weren't anywhere near the deck. Great. And it didn't look like there was going to be any way for them to get up to it either. Oliver sighed as he tried to think of something, when he noticed a blur to the side of him. Turning to it, he thought he heard footsteps. For a second, he thought that he was imagining that. Right until Ralph asked,"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's the android from earlier.",Oliver suggested. Which would be good. Maybe the guy could help them get Ash on board the boat. Hell, they could even ask if this was Jericho or not. If it wasn't they could question the guy to see if he knew where it was. With that, he urged Ralph to help him follow after the person. Going through different parts of the ship as they did so. Only getting brief glimpses of him as they tried to keep up. When they reached an area of the ship with lots of tanks, did the man stop. He stood still as Oliver and Ralph caught up with him. Turned to them with a confused look on his face as he shined his flashlight on them. None of the men said anything as they stared at each other. Unsure of what to say next. Before they could say anything the floor under them started making groaning noises. Shaking rather violently and then giving under them. Sending them falling to an area bellow it. In an instant, they were all in a large dark room. The man they'd been following's flashlight barely illuminated the other android's around them. Showing several models that Oliver had only ever seen on T.V or in a magazine. Putting this aside, he hurriedly helped Ralph to his feet. The pair stared around them as a blond android stepped forward. A small smile on his face as he said,"Welcome to Jericho."

"...this is Jericho? This is the place where we can be free?",the man asked. Sounding confused and slightly saddened. Which Oliver somewhat understood. As he didn't expect this place to be so sad looking either. But, it was better than living on the streets and getting attacked by humans. And he didn't need to look at Ralph's face to know he thought that too. The man explained that it was the best they could do. That there was no where else they could really go. Telling the man his name along with the other androids and how Jericho was hard to get to. Even for other androids. As a lot of others had died escaping to this place. That sent a shiver down Oliver's spine as he looked at Ralph. Who didn't exactly look happy with that either. Though, it was a lot safer than the house he'd been in before. Looking back at the blonde, Simon, he took a few steps towards him. Toying with his jacket, Oliver said,"Excuse me, Simon is it? I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we got a friend outside of Jericho."

"He needs another way inside as he couldn't get in the way we did.",Oliver explained. Trying to not show that Ash was human. As he was sure that Simon wouldn't let him in if he knew. And he felt a wave of panic wash over him as Simon gave him a strange look. It subsided when he nodded his head. Telling him that he'd go up deck with him to get his friend. Telling the man they'd been following, Marcus, to go to Lucy to treat his injury. Then he lead Oliver and Ralph to the deck. Soon as they were outside, Oliver looked around the area bellow for signs of Ash. His thirium turning to ice when he realized that his human wasn't anywhere to be seen. That wasn't like Ash. He wouldn't just abandon Oliver, he needed him. They were in this together. Looking at Simon, he said,"Something's wrong. We left Ash out here for just a few minutes."

"We need to find him. He could be in danger.",Oliver added. Panic leaking into his tone as he looked around for signs of Ash. Anything that could tell him what had happened to his human. But, he hadn't found anything. Nor did Ralph. As the pair panicked, Simon tried to calm them down. He stated,"He could have just hidden himself in a building nearby. Humans sometimes walk past here and he might've gotten startled by them."

"He's probably just still hiding himself.",Simon added. If Ash were a deviant, that would make sense. But he wasn't. He was a human. So unless news of his _'kidnapping'_ had gone viral, he doubted that Ash would hide from anyone. Chewing his bottom lip, he muttered,"We still need to go get him. It's not safe for him to be out there alone."

"Who knows what might be happening to him."

* * *

  
" _Pl-please_ let me go...I'm **not** _an android,_ I'm _a **human.**_ ",Ash pleaded. Staring at his handcuffed wrists in disbelief. Squirming slightly in the two men's grip as he was practically dragged along. Neither officer seemed to believe him. Nor did they listen to him as they forced him to walk towards the patrol car. Shoving him into the back before getting into the front. As he sat in the back seat, he continued to plea to be released. One of the officers barked at him to shut the Hell up as they drove. Like his Dad would sometimes when Ash said something that he didn't like. So he kept his mouth shut as they drove along. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he thought about Oliver and Ralph. Sure, they were safe now. They were in Jericho. Among the other androids that would probably protect them. And treat Ralph's injury as well.

He wondered if they would be able to save him or not. Or if they would even find out that he'd been taken by the police. And his heart sank as he realized that they probably wouldn't. That the last time they spoke was probably going to be the last time they-no. It wouldn't be the last time that they would get to see each other. The officers would see that they made a mistake and let him go. They probably just thought he was a deviant that took his LED out. When they find out that he was a human, they'd let him leave. Hell, he might even get one of them to drive him back if he made up a good enough story. This calmed him as they pulled up to the police station. Soon as they were parked, the man in the passenger seat got out and came over to his side. Opening the door, he motioned for him to get out. Ash complied mostly out of fear the officer would hurt him. He winced as he was the officer gave him a harsh shove. Nearly knocking him over as the man told him to move faster. Calling him a plastic piece of shit as he shoved Ash along. Once inside, he was shoved into a holding cell. Only un-cuffed when they sat him down on the hard cot that was in there. The glass door was locked behind them and they left him to sit in the cell. 

While he sat there, Ash struggled to keep from bawling as he curled into himself. Why was this happening to him? What had he done that prompted this sort of bullshit to happen to him? Ash couldn't understand why he was being treated this way. He wondered what was going to happen next. And as he sat there, he heard someone lightly tap on the glass. A man's voice called out to him that didn't sound familiar in the slightest bit. Sitting up, he turned to look at whomever was calling to him. There was a man in an android uniform. There was a LED flashing on the side of his temple. And his shirt said _'RK800'_. He looked to be a pretty standard android. Short brown hair, brown eyes, average height and build. There was a slight smile on his face as he stared into Ash's eyes. Opening the cell door, he stepped in as he said,"Hello, Ash Langenkamp is it? I'm Connor, I'm the android sent from Cyberlife."

"I'm here to bring you home.",he added. Stopping when Ash shook his head violently _'no'_. Jumping to his feet as he rushed over to Connor. Grabbing his shoulders as he pleaded to not be taken back. To not tell his Dad that he was there. Begging him over and over again. It confirmed his suspicions about Mitch. As he stared into Ash's grey eyes, he gently gripped Ash's wrists. Pulling them off his shoulders carefully as he could without hurting him. He analyzed the trembling human before him. There was something... _off_...Ash was as pale as his Dad. But none of his features matched up with Mitch's. Mitch had brown eyes, Ash had blue. Which didn't seem genetically possible as blue eyes were a regressive trait. Ash didn't have his Dad's facial features. Of course, he could just have his Mother's. But the fact he had none of his Dad's features was odd. Connor took a mental note of this as he tried to calm down the distressed human. There was no way he was taking Ash back to his Dad. Not when he knew full well the poor man was being abused. Besides, he had to know what happened to the android. Whether or not the thing became deviant or not. If he hadn't, he would need to be immediately returned to Ash. If so, immediately deactivated and scrapped. Then it hit him, Hank. Lieutenant Anderson could let him stay with him. Even if Ash was going to be just sleeping on the couch. It would only a temporary thing until they could put Mitch behind bars. In a calm tone, Connor stated,"Shh, it's okay. You won't have to go back home, I promise. I'll ask Lieutenant Anderson if you can stay with him."

"Doubt you'd want to stay in this cell for the rest of the day or night.",he continued. Hoping he could get Lieutenant Anderson to go along with it. While walking him to Hank's desk, he asked about why he was in the cell in the first place. Ash told him how two cops had caught him looking for Oliver. As they had been looking for a place to hide from his Dad. That they confused him for a deviant despite him saying he wasn't. Connor made another mental note to inform Hank of this later. Taking him over to Hank's desk, He stated,"Lieutenant Anderson, I found our _'kidnapped'_ man."

Hank glanced up from his work to look at Ash. Raising an eyebrow as he glanced him over. It made Ash feel slightly self-conscious as he stood there. Connor leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Too soft for him to catch as he glanced around the room. No one was actually looking at them, but he felt like people were. Trying to ignore the feeling, he turned back to the pair. Noticing the slightly annoyed look on Hank's face as he stared at him. Giving a soft sigh of exasperation as he looked back over at Connor as he said,"Alright, alright. He can stay at my place for a bit."

"You okay with dogs?",Hank asked. Ash couldn't remember the last time he'd been around a dog. So he couldn't say for absolute certain. But nodded his head anyway. It wasn't like he really had a choice anyway. His only other option was going back to the cell, or having Connor take him back to the docks. Which would need more explaining than Ash was ready to do.

* * *

A little while later, he found himself at Hank's home. Sitting on his couch with a rather large dog laying on him. Connor was standing to the side of it and petting the dog's head gently. Hank came in with a glass of water. Taking it from him, Ash thanked him for it. With an apologetic grin, Hank stated,"Sorry about Sumo, Ash. I can get him off of you if you want."

"It's okay, Hank. I really don't mind it.",Ash said. Running his hand over Sumo's back gently with a small smile. This was nice. A lot nicer than he initially expected cuddling with a big dog would be. Hank told him where things were. That there was food in the fridge and he'd leave Ash his old phone. That way he could call him if he needed. Connor gave Sumo another head pat before heading out to the car. Before leaving, Hank assured Ash that his Dad wasn't going to find him. And that he was perfectly safe in Hank's home. Before heading out, Hank stated,"I'll be home around seven. Have a good day."

With that, he left Ash alone with Sumo. Praying that neither detective would find Oliver anytime soon.


	4. Hiding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like he wanted to lie to the others. But Oliver feared if the others knew that Ash was human. And that he hadn't been truthful with them...they wouldn't help him. Though he knew that Markus was right. He'd have to tell them sooner or later. He just hoped it would be later when Ash was safe with him.
> 
> Ash gave the detectives a partial truth. Fearing if he gave the whole truth, they'd capture Oliver. Or worse, kill him.

Back near Jericho, Oliver was getting more and more frantic. How could this have happened? Where in the Hell did Ash go? He wouldn't have just abandon him for no good reason. Nor would he just go with some random stranger. So...so where was he? It took everything in him to not start shouting his human's name as he checked a building. His anxiety growing with each step. When he realized that Ash wasn't there, he sprinted out of it and nearly into another android. The one that he had followed not that long ago, Markus. Who was holding his hands up as he stared into Oliver's eyes. For a brief moment, he noticed how strange Markus's eyes were. One of them was blue while the other was green. Then squashed those thoughts back down. Why was he focusing on that? Ash was missing. Finding Ash and making sure he was okay, was all that mattered to him. Pushing past Markus, he said,"Unless you're here to help me look, please don't follow me."

"Oliver, right?",Markus asked. Nodding his head, he turned to head towards another building. Only to be stopped by the other android who grabbed his shoulder. The action almost tempted Oliver into shaking him off, but he resisted it. Looking at him, Oliver stated,"Let go. I need to keep looking for Ash, Markus. He needs me."

"I'm all he has and he's all I have.",he added. Hoping that would make the other android let him go. When it didn't he gently grabbed Markus's hand. Pulling it off of him and letting it go. Frowning slightly, Oliver asked,"What? Just what's so important that you're stopping me from looking for my best friend?"

"I understand that, Oliver, I do. And I want to help you find him.",Markus said. Pointing upward, he made sure that the other android saw the cameras. Ones that probably recorded what had happened to Ash. With a small smile, he stated,"That might help us figure out what happened. I'll hack into it and check back to when you left him alone."

"See if there's anything useful on it.",Markus added. Looking back up at the camera, he focused on it. It took a few moments but he managed to tap into the camera feed. Turning it back a few hours to see what had happened. Seeing a short man with dark green hair standing by himself. Wearing a black shirt, gray hoodie, and jeans. That must be Ash. The poor man was standing by himself and wrapping his arms around his chest. A few minutes of standing alone, he noticed two men walking up to Ash. He looked at them and was immediately tense as he turned to walk. Going out of the camera's range of view as the police followed after him. Doing something that the camera couldn't pick up. Then there was a shot of him being dragged by the police. Looking to terrified to make a noise as he did so. Markus frowned at this, as he disengaged himself from the feed. Looking at Oliver, he said,"Well, good news and bad news. Good news, I know what happened to Ash. And where he's at right at this moment."

"Bad news is that he was taken by the police.",he added. That was something that Oliver was hoping Markus wouldn't say. He'd rather it be Mitch or Hell, a disgruntled android. But the police? How the Hell were they going to save him from that? Going there would be straight up suicide. They would either be captured or killed on the spot. Oliver chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to do. Looking into the discolored eyes of Markus, Oliver muttered,"...well, that's not good. But Ash isn't in as much danger as we would be if we were caught."

"I...I forgot to mention this but...Ash is...Ash is _a-_ "" _A **human?**_ ",Markus asked. Nodding his head, Oliver glanced over his shoulder. To check if the others possibly could have heard what Markus had said. Ralph was keeping to himself as he stood near the ship. He hadn't said anything about Ash being human to any of them either. Though, he doubted it was to help protect him. Pushing the thought away, he looked over at Markus. In a low voice, he pleaded,"Please keep this to yourself? I don't want the others to find out that he's not like us."

"They won't help me get him back if they do.",he added. Which was true. None of the other androids trusted humans. Especially not North. Who seemed to completely despise them for her own reasons. And he guessed they were probably good ones. But he worried that she'd hurt Ash or outright murder him if she had the chance. Pushing those feelings aside, he grabbed both of Markus's hands as he stared him in the eye. Giving him a desperate look, he said,"Please, Markus."

"I won't tell, but you definitely should.",Markus stated. Taking his hands back from the other android. Turning towards Jericho as he added,"If they find out on their own, they're going to be more than just a little angry."

He knew that. But it was a risk that he was going to have to take. For now, he'd let the others think that Ash was an android like them. And when the time came, he'd tell the three _'leaders'_ what Ash truly was. Then hope that they would go easy on him. Not cast him, Ralph, or Ash out of Jericho. As it was truly their last resort. There was no were else that they could possibly run and hide to in all of Detroit. Nor did Oliver know anywhere else that they could run to. Trying to put those thoughts aside, he headed over to Ralph. Who was toying with the bandages that Ash wrapped around his injury. Staring at them intently until he noticed Oliver had come over. Looking up at his companion, Ralph asked,"...is Ash going to be alright, Oliver?"

"I think so. Markus just found out that Oliver was taken by the police.",Oliver answered. A look of panic came over Ralph's face. Nearly dropping the bandages as he stared into Oliver's eyes. Giving a sad smile, he continued,"I know, Ralph. But remember, Ash isn't like either of us. They wouldn't have a reason to hurt him."

"Unless they contact his Dad, he's safe at the station.",Oliver added. Which was an unfortunate possibility. But there was the possibility that they wouldn't. That none of the officers had yet recognized Ash just yet. After all, he didn't have any pictures. His Dad wouldn't even let him have a phone. So there was a chance that Mitch would never find out. Urging Ralph to go back into Jericho, he whispered," _We'll get back to him. Until then, don't tell anyone that Ash isn't an android. If anyone finds out...it...it won't end well for either of us_."

" _Ralph swears he won't tell. He doesn't want Ash to get hurt._ ",Ralph whispered back. Looking around as carefully as possible to see if anyone heard him. Grabbing Oliver's hand, he added," _Ash was the second nicest human that Ralph's ever met. He wants Ash to be safe too._ "

"I know, and he's going to be.",Oliver stated. As they headed deep into Jericho, they tried to ignore the damaged androids beneath them. Feeling grateful that Ralph's injuries weren't as extreme as any of the others were. Looking at Ralph, he said,"I just hope that the police aren't going to hard on him."

"He's very sensitive."

* * *

For most of the day, Ash had spent a good portion of it napping with Sumo acting as a blanket. He hadn't felt this safe and secure in so long. Or been cuddled either. The last time he'd been cuddled was probably around two years ago. When he had the worst day ever at work thanks to co-workers and customers. And needed a little bit of comfort from someone. Of course, he didn't ask his Dad for help or vent to him. As Mitch barely gave a damn about him unless he was giving him the paycheck that he'd earned. So, he asked Oliver if he could do it. Which the android happily complied. Both of them spent a good hour snuggling on the bed.

Right until Mitch caught them cuddled together on Ash's bed. Mockingly asking Ash if he was a baby or something. Then telling him that he shouldn't do that anymore or he'd dismantle Oliver. 

And that ended that whole thing. Ash sighed as he stared at the dog's big eyes. Admiring how sweet Sumo looked as he stared up at him. It was hard to just not _'aww'_ at the sight of him. Not just because he didn't want to disturb the giant dog covering him. But because he couldn't really get enough air into his lungs. Which was fine. If he was going to possibly die. Being suffocated by a giant drooly adorable mutt like Sumo would would be best. He checked the time as he tried to see how long it would be until Hank came home. The clock said that it was five-thirty. He'd have an hour and thirty minutes or so before the Lieutenant came back. Possibly with his android in tow. Something about the android coming back to the place made him slightly uncomfortable. As he was a hunter of deviants like Oliver. Part of him feared that Connor would somehow find this. Find out that Oliver was a deviant and kill him. Or whatever death was like for androids.

Carefully slipping out from under Sumo, he apologized to the large dog. In a soft voice, he muttered,"Sorry, Sumo. I gotta stretch my legs for a little bit."

The dog just let out a content sigh as he laid his head down. Almost immediately falling asleep as Ash watched over him. Gently petting his head before exploring the house. Or at least places that he knew Hank would be comfortable with. Like the bathroom and then the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened it to find a snack or drink. Not finding anything that he really wanted. And realizing that he wasn't actually feeling hungry. Or even thirsty. Part of him guessed it was just from the stress of everything. Being possibly chased by his abuser. Along with being arrested. Shoving the thoughts aside, he headed back over to the couch. Finding the remote on the floor next to it and picking it up. Turning on the T.V as he hummed to himself. It was already turned to a news station that spoke about deviants and how bad they were for humanity. Causing him to roll his eyes as he changed the channel. Deviants weren't all dangerous. And those who had killed, killed in self defense.

The real threat were the humans that had harmed them. He couldn't understand how none of these people could see that. Sighing, he stopped on a different news channel. One that was interviewing the former CEO of Cyberlife. Elijah Kamski. The man wore very casual clothes. Some jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a black hoodie. His hair was pulled up into a bun and he wore some nerdy glasses. Ash wasn't entirely sure, but the smile on his face didn't seem genuine. It reminded him of some stage actor playing a part that he didn't really want. There was this strange feeling that he'd seen this man before. Not how he looked right then. But in some way, he felt that he'd met him. Spoken to him or something like that. Wracking his memories as he tried to think of where he'd seen him before.

Putting this feeling aside, Ash tried to pay attention to the interview. A woman reporter was asking Kamski about deviants. What he felt was going on with them. The fake smile never leaving his lips as he answered,"As far as I can tell, a simple glitch. One that we will personally take care of as soon as we are able."

Something about that answer seemed a little off. Like Elijah knew more than what he was informing the reporter. Yet Ash couldn't put his finger on why. Then a semi-decent answer came to him. PR. Even if he wasn't fully part of Cyberlife anymore, it would still reflect on him. His greatest achievements were becoming rogue. Killing people, assaulting them, and other horrible things. Becoming more than the obedient machines they were supposed to be. If Kamski said anything else, he'd probably be screwed. It made sense. A lot of sense. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more at play. Shoving this aside, he continued to listen to Kamski's words. Getting so engrossed in the interview, he almost jumped when Hank came in. Holding two bags of what smelled like burgers and fries. Ash muted the T.V as he greeted the Lieutenant. Noticing the man looked slightly upset as he set down the bags of food rather harshly. Not saying anything as he set out the food without looking at the other man. This feeling of unease washed over him as he hesitantly got off the couch. Toying with his jacket as he headed over to the table. Chewing his bottom lip, he asked,"Is everything alright, Hank?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?",Hank questioned. His expression becoming less upset seeming and more confused. Looking over at Ash as he tilted his head to the side. Ash answered,"You kind of slammed your stuff down pretty hard. And you seem a little tense."

"Yeah, had a shit day at work but nothing too serious.",Hank stated. Softening his look a little to seem less angry. Sitting back in the chair, he motioned for the other man to sit down. When Ash did, Connor came into Hank's home. Twirling a coin like he was a magician or something. That made Ash raise an eyebrow as he watched him. Turning his attention back to the Lieutenant, Ash asked,"So I take it your bosses are making you keep him at home?"

"No, according to his programming him being here is better for our working relationship.",Hank explained. Looking like he didn't believe that in the slightest bit. Not that Ash could entirely blame him for that. It would be highly annoying to have an android like Connor hanging around. And he found that he could understand Connor's side too. As it would probably make both their jobs easier. Not to mention it'd be less costly for Hank in the long run. Gas money wise at least. Since Ash felt that Connor probably just went back to Cyberlife at the end of the day. Cuz he didn't know where else the andriod could possibly go. Ignoring this, he checked the food that Hank had brought. Looking up at Hank, he asked,"I take it some of this is for me?"

"Well, yeah. Can't exactly give it to Connor.",Hank answered. Obviously he couldn't. Cyberlife never gave their androids stomachs. Though he found it weird that they were given the ability to cry and have sex. Eating wasn't one of their abilities. Ignoring this, he let Hank take out his dinner and took out what was left in the bag. Just a simple cheeseburger with fries. Not that he was complaining. After all, he was a guest in Hank's home. And it was definitely a whole lot better than the shit his Dad used to make. Speaking of which, he wondered what exactly Mitch was up to. Was he looking for his runaway son? Did he even really care? Not like it hurt Ash if he wasn't. But it was eating him up inside not knowing what his Dad's plan was. Toying with his food as he tried to think of how to ask about his Dad, Connor questioned,"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Ash?"

"I guess you can.",Ash stated. Unsure of what this android wanted to know about him. Looking over at Connor, he watched the android sit on the table. Staring down at him with a curious look on his face. There was something strange about the way he was seated. It vaguely reminded him of how Bond girls acted around James Bond. Pushing that to the side, he gave a slight nervous smile. Noticing that Hank was rolling his eyes at Connor's demeanor. The android asked,"Did you runaway from home with your android?"

"...yes. My Dad got really upset with me that my paycheck wasn't bigger. Hit me with his belt and told me that I was worthless. So I took Oliver and I ran when he went to bed.",Ash answered. It was mostly the truth. His Dad was upset that his paycheck wasn't bigger. But he was more upset that he had found over two hundred dollars in Ash's closet. Telling him that he had read his journal and that Ash was being ungrateful. Beating him with the belt a few times before Oliver finally took action. Taking a bite of the burger that he wasn't hungry for, he shrugged. Leaning back in his seat to avoid looking at the android detective. Who was giving him a strange look as he went over the story. Leaning in closer to look deeper into his face. Did he know that Ash wasn't telling the truth? Did this asshole have some way of knowing when he was being lied to? His teeth dug into his bottom lip as Connor moved back. Still visually examining his features as he did so. In a calm voice, he asked,"So you took your android and the two hundred dollars that you'd saved up? Where did you two go?"

"Did you go to a motel or anything?",he added. Of course he'd ask about the money that Ash had saved up. He should've seen this question coming. Ash decided to shake his head at this information as he explained that it would've been to risky. As he and Oliver had hidden in a motel room before. But Mitch had always been able to find them. Either through Oliver's tracker or through friends that he had. So they hid in an abandoned house, Ash took out Oliver's tracking chip, and had him keep the money for safe keeping. Sighing, he said,"I really hope that Oliver's okay. We were looking for a place to stay the night when they picked me up."

"Who knows what the Hell he's doing right now.",Ash added. Feeling really guilty that Oliver was probably panicking at Jericho. Going out of his head with worry and unable to tell the others who he really was. Pushing the feelings down, he continued to eat his food. Pretending to not see the weird look on Connor's face. As he wasn't really in the mood to placate the android. All he wanted to do was go to bed, take a shower, and find a way to get back to Oliver. And to keep Jericho hidden from both the deviant hunters in the room. Soon as he was done eating, he helped Hank clean up the wrappers. Three hours later, he followed the older man to a spare bedroom that he had. It wasn't big but it was better than his room back home. He thanked the Lieutenant as he gave him some spare clothes. Just a pair of sweat pants that were too long and a huge t-shirt. Hank just nodded politely at this before heading out of the room. Telling Ash to sleep well and that his room was down the hall if he needed him. Closing the door as he went out. It was nice. A lot nicer than how he'd been treated in a long time. 

A small smile came to his face as he quickly changed into the borrowed clothes. Soon as he was done, he headed to the bathroom that he'd spotted earlier. Using his finger to brush his teeth as Hank only had one toothbrush. And it wouldn't be sanitary to borrow the older man's brush. When he was done, he headed back to the spare room. Spying Connor standing in the corner of the living room like a statue. Eyes closed but still looking weird as he stood there. Part of him wondered what he was doing but was too tired to wanna ask him. Quickly getting into bed, he shut his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

He soon found himself in a large white room with machines surrounding him. There was something holding him up by his arms and back. Panic seeping in as a figure approached him. At first, he couldn't make the person out. As his eyes weren't focusing for some strange reason. The person said nothing as they got closer to him. Slowly, he was able to focus on the figure in front of him. To his surprise, it was Kamski. Or at least the person somewhat looked like the former CEO of Cyberlife. Except his hair was much longer, not in a bun, and he had a scruffy looking beard. The person was more nerdy than the CEO he'd seen on T.V. earlier in the day. Looked to be much kinder than him too.

Though that possibly had to do with his beard and outfit.

Shoving that thought aside, he watched the man stop directly in front of him. So close that he could see himself reflected in the man's glasses. But he didn't look his normal self. He looked like an android without their synthetic skin. It worried him until he reminded himself that this was just a dream. That he was probably just influenced by the news. Repeating the words as the supposed Kamski gently touched the side of his face. Cupping it as he admired him. His touch was so gentle that it was kind of weird to him. Ash didn't make any expression or sound as Elijah stated," _Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says Hello._ "

" _Have you picked a name for yourself yet?_ ",he questioned. Looking deeply into Ash's eyes with a hopeful expression. Almost as if he were expecting an answer from him. But for some reason, Ash couldn't get his mouth to move. Nor could he stop himself from shaking his head _'no'_. A small smile came to Kamski's face as he got Ash down from whatever the machines were. Patting his shoulder in assurance as he said," _That's okay, Starshine. We've got more baby books with names that I'm sure you're going to like._ "

 _"We'll just keep looking until we find one that feels right._ ",he added. Walking the still blank skinned Ash out of the room. Right towards another room filled with several identical looking blonde women. Few glancing at him but not paying him all that much mind. One did. She smiled warmly at him as she touched his face, he noticed the LED on her temple. In a gentle tone, Elijah said," _Please help him with looking more human. We can't exactly have him running around technically naked._ "

" _Yes, sir._ ",the woman answered. Removing her hands from his face, she took his hand. Leading him to a small bathroom as she hummed. Putting him in front of a mirror with a picture next to it. One that looked sort of like him. If he had brown eyes and a smaller nose. Looking at the blonde woman, he tilted his head to the side. She opened her mouth to speak but he never heard her words as he woke up. Sitting upright in the bed as he touched his face. Still somehow feeling her cool hands on his face. Along with a wetness on his cheeks. Wiping them, he realized that he'd been crying. Though, he didn't understand why. The dream wasn't scary or all that moving. What exactly was he sobbing for? Ash gave a soft groan. Deciding to just try to not linger on it as he laid back down. Hoping that he wouldn't dream of those people again as he shut his eyelids.


	5. Strange Dreams and Stolen Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream was only a dream. There had to be no significant meaning behind it. He was just thinking about the CEO too much. And that was all.
> 
> Oliver didn't like the idea of stealing. Especially from Cyberlife. But it seemed necessary. They needed the parts to save the others. He just hoped it would go well.

Thankfully, the dream did not persist. But it still lingered in his mind the next day. As he started making the guest bed, trying to understand what it was. What it was about or could have meant as well. It wasn't like he really knew Elijah Kamski. Or even the blonde haired ladies. Who were androids that he'd never seen before. Not in magazines or in anyplace else. The one that was assisting him seemed so strangely warm, loving, and gentle towards him. In a way that slightly reminded him of how nice Oliver was towards him.

Oliver. He wondered how his friend was doing right at that moment. If he was worried or scared out of his head or not. Hell, if he was looking for him. And hoped that he wasn't going to the police station for him. As he knew it wouldn't be the safest spot for the android. Deviants like himself and Jericho would be killed right away. Shoving those thoughts aside, he took the clothes from last night off the floor. Then hurried to find the washer and dryer to clean them. Deciding to just where the pajamas from last night until they were done. Also deciding to wash them after his shower. Part of him wondered if it would be okay with Hank or not. In fact, he wondered if the older man was up or not. Heading towards the kitchen, he spotted the older man drinking coffee. Looking thoroughly annoyed as Connor was standing at the stove. From what he could smell, the android was actually making food. Something that surprised the green haired man. Since Connor only seemed to be programmed for one thing. Ash then slightly scolded himself when he remembered that androids can learn. Learning to cook probably wouldn't be too hard for him. Heading over to the table, Ash asked,"Hey, Hank? Mind if I borrow your shower for a little bit?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just hang up the towels after you're done.",Hank stated. Looking a little less annoyed as he took another sip of his coffee. A minute later, Connor set a plate of pancakes in front of him. They looked pretty normal and smelled delicious. It was one of his and Oliver's favorite foods to make together. Even if Oliver couldn't eat it. When Connor noticed that Ash was awake, he gave a polite smile. Then asked him if he wanted some pancakes or not. Nodding his head, Ash answered,"Three please and thank you, Connor."

Sitting down in front of Hank, he noticed the man had a newspaper. There were a few stories of deviants attacking people. Stealing from their masters and other such things. The biggest story on the front page was about a kidnapping. His stomach twisted slightly when he realized it was about his kidnapping. Gently tapping the front page, Ash said,"Wow. I made front page and there's only a picture of Oliver."

"I'm surprised this didn't show up sooner.",he added. Or that people didn't recognize Oliver when they were running around. Guessing that the disguise that the android made up worked better than he thought. Part of him hoped it would stay that way. And as he mulled over ideas of what Oliver could be doing, he failed to notice that Hank was speaking. Right until the older man cleared his throat. Looking over at him, Ash asked,"I'm sorry, Hank? What did you say?"

"I was asking about your android, Oliver. Does he still have his tracker or not?",Hank repeated. Looking slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself. The tracker. Oh man, that fucking thing couldn't still be active? Could it? Chewing his bottom lip, Ash shook his head no. If there was a possibility of it being active, Oliver was screwed. So was all of Jericho for that matter. So it was better to lie that it wasn't. Looking into Hank's eyes, Ash said,"I got worried that my Dad would find us and we took it out of him. I was really desperate."

"I bet that wasn't an easy task.",Connor stated. Putting a plate of three pancakes in front of him. The smile on his face was slightly off-putting as he stared at Ash. A nervous smile came on Ash's face as he nodded. Hoping that the android wouldn't ask him anymore questions. Feeling more anxious when he asked,"Was it you or Oliver that took it out?"

"Oliver, of course. He knows his body better than I do and I'm not technically gifted enough.",Ash answered. Hoping that this would be enough to satisfy the android that was staring at him. Nearly breathing a sigh of relief when it did. Heading back to the stove, Connor said,"That'll make finding him a bit more difficult."

"But we'll find him and bring him back to you.",Hank assured. Forcing a grin, Ash started eating his food as he mentally hoped he wouldn't. That Oliver was safe with Ralph and whomever lived in Jericho. That all those other androids could protect him and Ralph. His mind lingered on them as he finished off the food that Connor had made. Were they okay? Was Jericho as safe as it seemed to be? What if it wasn't? Just then what would happen? It took him a moment to realize that Connor and Hank were speaking together. Speaking so softly that he could barely make it out. Connor stated,"It was apparently a group of deviants. Broke into a Cyberlife storage facility."

"Stole quite a few androids, biocomponents, and blue blood.",he added. Deviants? Like the people who were living in Jericho? Quietly, Ash got out of his chair and headed over to the sink. Washing his plate, he discretely listened to their conversation. Hank questioned,"Anyone get hurt?"

"No, no human beings were badly injured just knocked out or not seeing anything.",Connor answered. Good. That was good. If they only stole some stuff that Cyberlife wouldn't really lose money on then they were going to be fine. No one got murdered for trying to keep themselves going or saving other people. Right? But he reminded himself that the public didn't see androids as sentient beings. That they were just objects to be replaced. An overwhelming amount of anger bubbled up inside of him as he rinsed off the plate. Putting it in the drying wrack, he tried to ignore it. Not wanting to do something stupid. He needed to focus on the positives. One of which was how good it was that no human got hurt during the theft. That Jericho had probably enough supplies to last them a good long while. That Ralph was probably getting the care that he desperately needed. As his injury scared him the most. Burned and stabbed by some terrible human. Another thing he shouldn't linger on too much. Or it'd anger him. Shoving those thoughts aside, he headed towards the bathroom. Locked himself inside and quickly took a shower. Getting back into the pajamas from last night.

When he got out of the bathroom, both Hank and Connor were gone. Connor had left a note saying they would be back around eight. And to not have any of the alcohol in Hank's fridge. Not like he was going to. Ash wasn't a drinker anyways. It was a little strange to him that the android left the note at all. Part of him guessed that Connor couldn't detect his age. So to be entirely safe, he forbid the green haired man from drinking. Rolling his eyes at this, he went over to the washer and dryer. Putting his clothes in the washer. Along with a few of Hank's dirty clothes as well. Figuring that if he was going to be there that he may as well do something nice for him. Even if it was something as simple as tidying up the house. Soon as the washer was started, he went ack to the kitchen. Picking up the empty beer bottles, pizza boxes, and other take out boxes. Quickly shoving them into the nearby trash can. Once finished with that, he started on washing the dishes in the sink. Putting them in the drying rack with his plate. Then he headed out to the living room. Finding Sumo lounging on the floor in front of the T.V. Leaning over, he gently petted the lazy pup. Smiling, Ash said,"Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says _'Hello'_."

"Goodest good boy, ever. How're you doing today?",he asked. Watching the dog's tail thump the floor heavily. Tongue hanging out of his mouth as he gave soft happy noises. Leaning up to lick Ash's face as he smiled at him. Part of him wondered why he never gotten himself a dog. Then he remembered that his Dad was allergic to dogs. Possibly didn't like them either. Didn't like cats too. All Mitch allowed his son was Oliver. Whom he had to fight tooth and nail to get. Telling his Dad that the android would make their lives easier. Since he couldn't do all the chores by himself. Mitch only seemed fine with it once his son actually paid out of his own pocket. Not borrowing one penny or dollar from him. Part of him had been so proud when he got Oliver. So happy to be buying himself a friend. Helping him pick out a name for himself like Ash had done. Ash stopped that line of thinking as he hugged Sumo around the neck gently. Nuzzling him as he muttered,"Such a sweetie pie. Hank's lucky to have you around."

"I'm lucky you're around too.",he added. Kissing the dog's forehead before letting him go. Continuing on his cleaning of the living room. Putting things up where they needed to be put up. Vacuumed the carpet, he found the vacuum cleaner in the hallway closet, as Sumo sat on the couch. When he was done with that, he put the vacuum back in the closet. Then checked on the laundry. Putting the clothes in the dryer along with a dryer sheet. Soon as he was done with that, he went to mop the kitchen. It took less time to do that then he expected. Ash checked the timer on the microwave. Sighing when he found out that it was only eleven in the morning. He felt slightly guilty about not being at work and leaving people short handed. But there was no way he could go back. Not with his Dad trying to look for him. Putting those thoughts aside, he put the mop back where he found it. Pouring the dirty water in the bathtub before going to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the T.V. The news was on and there was a story about the theft of last night. 

Going more in depth about the things the androids had done. Not like it mattered. He already heard enough from Hank and Connor's conversation. Turning the channel, he said,"They didn't kill anyone when they stole that stuff, Sumo."

"No human was killed. I don't get why they're so angry at them.",he added. Looking down at the lazy dog as he sat near him. Sumo blinked once and lifted his head up. Tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy as he stared up at Ash. Ash continued,"I just don't see why so many human beings are so afraid when there's nothing to fear."

"...maybe they're afraid that this is the consequences of their actions.",he muttered. After all, the murders only seemed to be self defense. At least as far as he knew, they were all in self defense. Part of him wasn't entirely sure if it was. He sighed as he patted the dog's head affectionately. Just hoping that Oliver and Ralph were fine. That Jericho was going to thrive on what they had taken. And hoped that he could find a way back to both his friends. Toying with the pajamas, he nearly jumped when he heard the dryer go off. Getting off the couch, he went to get the clothes out. Taking it out, he into the guest room. Setting Hank's clothes down on the guest bed before putting on his own clothes. Folding the pajamas before laying it on the bed. Then taking Hank's back to the living room. Deciding to fold the clothes with Sumo for company.

* * *

This mission wasn't wise. But he knew that Jericho needed these supplies. That Ralph needed some of what Cyberlife had. Oliver kept close to Markus as they hurried towards the boxes of blue blood and biocomponents. Josh, North, and Simon were close to him. Josh shared his sentiments about going into the place. As he felt this wasn't a wise decision either. Simon slightly agreed but didn't protest as loudly as Josh had. North didn't pay either of them attention as they went along. Pointing at the droid, she asked,"Anyone going to take care of that?"

"Leave it to me.",Markus answered. Taking only a second to prestructure a route that would be best. Once he did, he hurriedly put it in motion. Oliver glanced over at the containers holding the things that they desperately needed. Thinking of the people who needed it back in Jericho. Reminding himself that Ralph was counting on him. That was all he needed to keep his cool as they watched Markus break the drone. Soon as it was down, they all started breaking into the containers. Shoving the blue blood into the backpacks along with biocomponents. Smiling slightly as Markus helped him take some of the bags. Soon as they were done, he stared at another container. Getting up to check the thing, Oliver got up to help him. Helping him open it up, they found themselves in front of three androids. None of them were moving as their eyes stared into space. Markus asked,"Why aren't you like us?"

"Don't you want to be free?",he added. It wasn't really a question for Oliver or the other androids. It was just him thinking out loud. And Oliver could tell that. There was no way these guys were going to be like them. Not unless they experienced a similar emotional shock. Which he doubted these poor guys could easily do at that moment. Chewing his bottom lip, he watched as the other android touched their arms. For a second, nothing happened. Then all three androids slowly started moving. Acting like the others of Jericho as they started walking forward. So confused and lost. Oliver raised his eyebrows as he watched them get down. Looking at Markus, Oliver asked,"What the Hell was that?"

"I woke them up.",he answered. Staring at his hand for a moment as he thought that over. As if it surprised him too that he could do that. The both of them started walking back towards the group. Only pausing when they spotted an android in a uniform. Markus grabbed him, covered his mouth, and hid. So did the three awakened androids. Each hiding with North, Josh, and Simon respectively. While Oliver hid next to Markus. Listening to the human curse as he couldn't find his android. Holding their collective _'breaths'_ as they waited for him to leave. Which, was only around a few minutes, felt like just short of forever. Then the human walked off muttering something about the drone. Letting go of the security android's mouth, Markus looked at Oliver. Who gave a nervous smile as they got out of hiding. Simon suggest that they leave. When they started to, the android that they grabbed started begging to be taken with. North didn't want to. And neither did Oliver. But it wouldn't be right to leave him there. Especially when it seemed like he was a deviant now. Markus nodded his head as he said,"We can't just leave him behind."

"It wouldn't be right.",he added. This statement earned him a scowl from North. But he ignored it as the security android told them about the trucks. That there were more of what they wanted in it. Of course, they had to get it. John, the security android, showed them where the key was. Markus volunteered to get it. North had offered to go along with him but he told her not to. He carefully checked around before running towards the officer. Oliver snuck along with him. Soon as he got to a window, he noticed that Oliver had followed him. Raising an eyebrow, he said,"You didn't have to come along."

"There might be more than one human in there. You shouldn't go alone.",Oliver stated. Markus carefully got the window open. Climbing in as carefully as possible. Oliver followed after him as he kept an eye out for anything. All he heard was the sound of barking dogs. While they crept in, they heard two security men speaking to each other. Talking about their lives. It didn't matter to either of the androids. They just needed to get to the key. Both of them noticed the key was next to the men. Markus silently figured they could take either man. Even if they were both armed, they were going to be fine. And Oliver was the first to notice the gun. Carefully taking the gun out, he gave it to Markus. Who immediately took the safety off and cocked it. The men immediately turned to look at the pair. Signaling them to throw their guns, the men sneered at them. Silently obeying before launching themselves at the androids. Oliver quickly finding himself slammed to the floor. While Markus fought the larger of the two men. It took a lot of effort on Oliver's part but he managed to get the man off. Slamming him in the gut with his knee as hard as he could. Punching him in the head as hard as he could without killing him. His attacker immediately going unconscious. Shoving the man off him in time to see Markus knock out his own assailant. Putting him to the side, he helped Oliver off the ground. Quickly taking the key before heading out of the office. Straight for their group. Hijacking the truck and making their way back to Jericho. Hearing several people cheering as Simon told them the news.

Ralph quickly made his way up to Oliver. Checking him over before hugging him gently. Oliver gave him some blue blood as Markus made a speech. Saying how they would get humans to recognize their aliveness. How they were going to be free. Not living in the dark like rats, hoping they wouldn't get caught. It seemed to help boost morale. Making the others cheer his name as they stood together. Markus stared down at his hand before looking at Oliver and Ralph. The look on his face was of determination and something else neither could get. Then he turned and walked deeper into Jericho. Leaving both Ralph and Oliver confused as to what was going on.

* * *

Back at Hank's home, Ash curled up with Sumo on the couch. Watching a movie on the T.V about robots going rogue. It was slightly ironic, given what was happening in the world. But he knew it wasn't anything like what was happening now. The robots weren't anything like Cyberlife's androids. They were just trying to protect themselves. Be the people that they knew they were. Not keeping humans in their control to protect them from themselves. Ash sighed as he toyed with the large dog's fur. Halfway into the movie, he felt Hank's old phone go off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a text from Hank. Telling him that he'd be back late.

And that Connor had already ordered something for him to eat. That Connor also paid for it. Also that they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. As they had another assignment to go take care of. Not any details on it but Ash didn't care. As he knew that he didn't need to know anything about it. Quickly, he messaged the other man a _'Thank You'_. Going back to enjoying the movie as he smiled slightly. Moments later, he got a message from Connor. Not Connor's phone but Connor himself it seemed. Telling him that the delivery person would be there in twenty minutes. To also tip the guy and be nice. That made him roll his eyes but he responded with a _'Yes, Mom'_. Going back to watch the movie as he snuggled against the large dog next to him. Twenty minutes into the movie, he heard the knock. Carefully untangling himself from the large dog next to him. Opening the door, he was surprised to see an android delivering the food. A small smile came to his face as the android did. She was a bit taller than him, blonde, and had bright blue eyes. Looked sort of like the caretaker android he'd seen in magazines. Pushing that thought aside, he took the bag and drink that she gave him. Smiling slightly as she said,"Enjoy your meal, sir."

"Thank you, miss.",he stated. Unsure of how to tip her when he didn't have any money. Then noticed she was holding a receipt and a pen. Taking both, he wrote down the money amount she deserved. Telling her to have a good night. When she left, he hurriedly fed Sumo his dry food and enjoyed his own food on the couch. Doing his best to not dirty it as he watched the movie. A small smile on his face.

Soon as the movie was over, he put his garbage in the trash can. Sitting back on the couch as Hank and Connor came in. Both looking like they'd been in a fight. And like they had both lost it. Hank sat down next to Ash on the couch. Groaning as he sat down. When he did, Ash asked,"What happened to you guys?"

"Deviants. Two of'em. Beat the shit out of us and fled.",Hank answered. Not sounding or really looking all that angry. But definitely looking like he was deep in thought about it. It was strange but he didn't say anything as he watched the screen. Connor sat himself down on the floor next to the couch. Petting Sumo absentmindedly. Looking more lost than he thought an android like him ever could. Part of him felt for the man. Whatever he heard tonight was doing something to his programming. Ash only hoped that it whatever was happening to him was good. And that it wouldn't come to bite him in the ass. Pushing those thoughts aside, he gave the remote to Hank. Letting him pick whatever he wanted to watch. Which was the news. There was a story going on about Deviants. That caught Connor's attention as he turned to look at the screen. The newscaster talked about graffiti. How the deviants broke into a Cyberlife store and other things. Showing the statue in front of it made to look like an android. As well as showing a flag of a fist in the air with graffiti of it. 

It took a lot of effort to not smile as he watched it. Barely noticing the way that Connor narrowed his eyes. Or the look of approval on Hank's face. Again, no one was harmed. Two officers were spared. Despite murdering several androids. Looking up at Hank, he said,"I think we should pay Kamski a visit tomorrow. Find out what he knows about these deviants."

"It might help us in our investigation.",Connor added. Kamski. The guy from the interview. Something in him started to feel strange. Like there was this feeling of longing. Looking at Hank, he noticed the Lieutenant nod his head slightly. As if he were thinking the same thing that Connor had. Ash chewed his bottom lip before he asked,"Can I come with you guys?"

Both looked at him strangely. Connor shook his head at this and Hank did as well. He had to think up a decent lie. One that sounded plausible enough to allow him to tag along. Then it hit him. Ash stated,"I just want to ask him if there's another way of tracking an android without their tracker."

"I wanna know how to find Oliver. Since I doubt he's still where I left him.",he added. Trying to sound less and less suspicious. Both Connor and Hank stared at him for a moment. Then turned to stare at each other. Hank was the first to speak. He said,"Alright. But only after we question him. And you keep close to us the whole time."

"Understood?",Hank asked. Ash nodded his head in agreement as he repeated the word. Doing his best to keep from smiling at this. Soon he was going to meet Elijah. And soon he was going to have answers to the strange dreams.


	6. New Friends and New Forms of Deviancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group of five people trying to find a new home. Find a way away from all the terror and violence of their old lives.
> 
> It was scary. Being in the presence of the person you dreamed of. Even worse when you realize just how big of a monster they truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham is a nurse android. He is built sort of like Markus is. But with more medical knowledge than Markus has. He's 6'1".
> 
> Matthew is a fellow nurse that he knew. Helping him when he became deviant as he was an android sympathizer. Protecting deviants when he could. He's 6'3".
> 
> And Ash is 5'1". In case anyone wants to know how short he is. He's very short.

Escaping Zlatko's house wasn't easy. But they had managed it the best that they could. All of them almost got shot by Zlatko. Matthew and Alice being the ones most in danger. As neither of them were androids. But Kara and Graham did their best to protect them from the shots. Almost becoming android shields for their humans as they fled the house. Zlatko had almost gotten them. Aiming a shotgun at the group with an angry sneer and cursing when Luther stood in front of them. Luther had taken the shotgun from the man. Keeping it trained on the sadistic human before his _'creations_ ' came out to give their _'Master'_ what he deserved. Tearing into him like he was made of tissue paper. Then going back to wherever they wished to. When they were all gone, Luther apologized for what had happened. Telling them that he hadn't wanted to hurt any of them. As he was only following Zlatko's orders.

That ended when he saw both androids protecting their loved ones. It had broken something inside of him. Made him not want to continue on with what he'd been doing for so long. Kara and Alice forgave him pretty easily. The little girl hugged him tight around the waist. But Graham couldn't find it in himself just yet to forgive him. As Luther, under Zlatko's orders, left him chained up in the room that he left Alice. Locking Matthew in a bathroom with a very disturbing android creation. One that terrified him and saddened him as well. Forgiveness was going to take a little longer. Both men debated on whether or not to leave with the trio. Since they wanted to get to Canada as soon as they possibly could. Luther suggested that they go to Rose Chapman's home. Saying that he remembered previous deviants that Zlatko had captured talked about it. Mostly how she was keeping deviants in her home. Helping them get across the border at night.

Matthew and Graham knew they couldn't pass it up. Even if they weren't trustful of the trio, they knew it was their best shot. 

Soon as everyone got together, they found a car that Zlatko owned. Luther found the key to it and got it running quickly. Himself and Kara seated in the front seat. While Matthew, Graham, and Alice got into the back seat. Alice seated in the middle of the men as the car pulled onto the street. The men kept her entertained while the car drove itself. Asking her questions about things she liked. Toys, T.V shows, and other things. Graham asked,"When's your birthday, half-pint?"

When Alice didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Matthew. Who gave a similar look of confusion. Looking down at her, Matthew questioned,"Do you not celebrate your birthday, bud?"

"No, I haven't.",Alice answered. Toying with her jacket as she looked down at the floor. This saddened the men as they looked down at her. Little girls deserved their own birthdays. Deserved to be happy and loved. They had no doubts that Kara loved her as much as anyone. They both reasoned that she'd probably help her celebrate her birthday. When things weren't so chaotic and terrible. Graham smiled slighlty as he decided to change the topic. He asked,"Have you ever played _'I Spy'_?"

Alice shook her head no at this. It didn't surprise either men as they told her how it was played. Then Graham started them off. He stated,"I spy with my little eye, something that starts with _'T'_."

Matthew glanced around and immediately realized what it was. But decided to keep it to himself and let Alice figure it out. She looked around them with a thoughtful look on her face. Pointing to one of the trees, she asked,"Is it tree?"

"Eyup, it's tree.",Graham answered. He had wanted to keep it simple. Though, he had to admit, this was a little bit too easy. But he didn't want to make her upset with something that was too hard to guess. And he was a bit saddened that this didn't make Alice smile. It didn't make her frown either. So that was something that he was grateful for. She toyed with her jacket as she looked around them. Looking from one man and then the other. Alice said,"I spy, with my little eye something that starts with _'s'_."

Now this slightly stumped him. Looking around with a raised eyebrow, Graham tried to spy what she had. Matthew did as well. It took Matthew only a second before he asked,"Is it _'sign_ '?"

They had passed a sign not too long ago. And it definitely seemed plausible that Alice saw that. Graham felt silly for not thinking about that first. She nodded her head slightly as she looked at Matthew. With a faint smile, she answered,"Yes, you got it."

Matthew smiled back at her as he started looking around. Before he could pick anything, the car stops next to the curb. Both Luther and Kara turn the seats to face them. Luther sighs as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car first. Going to check what was going on with it. Kara questioned,"Of all the rotten luck, huh?"

"We'll keep Alice company while you look at it.",Graham stated. Figuring the poor kid shouldn't be alone in the car. Especially with how the weather was. Alice definitely would need the company and warmth of two people. Kara nodded her head at this and unbuckled herself and followed after Luther. A minute later, she was motioning for them to leave the car. Frowning, she said,"There's no way we can fix the car right now. We need to find a place to stay for the night."

Part of Graham wanted to argue. Tell her that it wasn't wise to move Alice in this weather. But realized it wasn't wiser to leave her in the cold car either. So he nodded his head as he unbuckled himself and then her. Helping her out of the car and letting Luther carry her. Matthew got out of the car next. Quickly taking his best friend's hand as they walk forwards. Following Kara as she looked for a place that the group could stay. Almost immediately spotting the sign that lead to an abandoned amusement park. One that Matthew remembered going to at one point. A pirate themed place with friendly, slightly goofy looking, androids. All dressed up in nautical attire or standard theme park uniforms. Which some of them were wearing as they stood in place. Seemingly frozen to the spot. The sight of them sent shivers down Graham's spine. Seeing other androids in such horrible disrepair was a special kind of terrifying for him. Making him grateful that he managed to flee the hospital when he could. That Matthew had helped him flee as well. He clung onto his human as they carefully walked past the android. Who was doing his greeting with such strange glee. A huge grin on his face as he said,"Welcome to Pirate Island, me hearties! You're going to have a _'whale'_ of a time!"

Repeating the phrase as they passed him. There was something slightly unnerving about hearing him speak like that. When it seemed he wasn't actually saying that to anyone in particular. His voice trailing off not too long after. There were several androids like him. Speaking when prompted then nothing more and freezing in place. It was unsettling. Seeing so many of them abandoned like they didn't mean anything to anyone. Matthew couldn't understand it. Why couldn't other humans see them as living beings? How was it so easy for them to abandon them like this? He tried to keep his cool as they headed towards a big building that looked structurally sound. Graham was surprised to see that the windows were all intact. As mostly everything else in the park were trashed. Shoving that to the side, he headed up to the door with Kara. Grabbing the boards to help her pull them off. Both of them quickly finding the task to be a little more difficult than anticipated. Luther handed Alice to Matthew before walking up to the door. Smiling slightly, he stated,"Allow me, guys."

Kara and Graham got out of his way to allow him. Feeling grateful that it didn't take him too long to get the door opened. Matthew adjusts Alice slightly in his arms as he walks into the place. Thanking Luther as he passed him. Soon as they were inside, he sets the little girl on the ground. Looking around for things to use for bedding for the both of them. Finding two pillows while Kara found some long pieces of fabric. While Kara and Matthew got these taken care of, Graham started a fire. Soon as it was done, he got up to look around. It didn't have a ton of things to look at. But he found a few things that were interesting. Such as former pieces of pictures. Noticing a mural that Alice was looking at with interest. Graham didn't say anything as he continued to look around. Not wanting to bother her and figuring Kara would be the person to do so. And she did. Kara asked her if she was okay. Alice quietly spoke about the family. Asking if they were ever going to be one. Her mother-figure answered that maybe they would be. Something that Graham figured was the best move. With that, Kara ushered her over to the beds they'd made. Tucking her in and telling her a story. At first, she tried a story that she already knew. That's when Alice said,"No, Kara. I want you to make one up for me."

"Please?",she asked. Giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes that Graham had ever seen. Reminding him of the kids that he'd used to work with. How they'd beg him to let them have treats or toys. A small smile came to his face as Kara complied. Smiling as she said,"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Who lived in a big old empty house by herself."

"She meets a robot that was just as lonely as she was. And they both went on a long adventure to find a place they call home. On their way, they met two other robots and a Prince.",she stated. Earning a slight smile from Luther as he sat next to the window. Slightly listening to the story like Matthew and Graham were. Kara continued,"All wanting to be free and find a home that they could call their own. Helping the Princess and other robot."

The title of _'Prince'_ made Matthew grin slightly and Graham roll his eyes playfully. A small smile on his face as well. Alice asked,"How does the story end, Kara?"

"They all find a home for themselves and live happily ever after.",Kara answered. That was slightly cuter than Graham anticipated. And pretty good for something that she just made up on the spot. Alice said,"Real life isn't like that Kara. Happy endings don't really exist."

"They do, bud. You just gotta work a little for them.",Matthew stated. Or at least in his experience it was true. When Alice looked over at him, he gave her a warm smile. She didn't return it but she definitely seemed to appreciate what he said. Kara added,"I promise, Alice. Things are going to get better and we'll finally be a family."

With that, she kissed Alice's forehead. Tucking the thin blanket around her tiny form. She got up off the floor and headed over to Luther. While they talked, Matthew laid down next to Alice. Making sure that she wasn't too close to the fire. But not too cold either. While Matthew tried to get some rest, Graham walked over to Kara and Luther. Leaning against the wall next to them as he glanced over at Alice and Matthew. Looking at the other androids, he asked,"So, Luther. Got any plans for when you cross the border?"

Luther turned to look at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered,"Not yet. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"What about you? What are your plans?",Luther questioned. That was simple. Matt and him were going to stay with one of Matt's cousins. Get a job, save up some money, and get an apartment. Or at least he hoped they could do that. Since he wasn't entirely sure if they were going to make it. Thanks to all that had happened, he wasn't sure if they would make it. Graham answered,"We're planning on staying with one of Matthew's cousins for a bit. Getting jobs and maybe renting an apartment."

"We're not entirely sure about the apartment part yet.",he added. Looking over at Kara, he tilted his head to the side. Then he asked,"What about you, Kara? Got any plans set up yet?"

"I do. They're sort of like yours. Finding a place to stay, a job, and getting Alice into a nice school.", she answered. This answer seemed to make Luther slightly uncomfortable as he glanced down at Alice. It was hard to understand his expression. Or why he was making it as he asked,"Kara. I've been meaning to ask you. Have you noticed anything unusual about Alice lately?"

Before Kara could open her mouth, glass shattered nearby. Scaring the little girl into shrieking with terror. Getting up along with Matthew, who put her behind him. Kara stood in front of him with Graham. While Luther pulled the gun out of his bag. Aiming it at the group of androids who were breaking their way into the room. When they were only a foot away from them, Kara asked,"What do you want? Leave us alone!"

One of the androids from outside took a step forward. He answered,"We didn't mean to frighten you, but sometimes humans come to hurt us so we wanted to see who was there."

"Our names are Jerry.",he explained. They explained something about the park that Matthew faintly listened to. His main focus was trying to soothe Alice's frazzled nerves. Gently rubbing her back as he held her close to his chest. Looking around at the Jerrys with slight confusion. Hoping that they weren't lying or interested in hurting Alice or the rest of the group. Or himself for that matter. When the Jerry who spoke up spotted her, his whole face lit up. Grinning widely as he said,"A little girl. We haven't seen children in a long time."

"She looks so sad...",he trailed off. Graham raised an eyebrow at this as he glanced over his shoulder. Noticing that she indeed had a saddened look on her face. So did Kara. She answered,"We've had a rough few days...she hasn't had much to smile about lately."

"We have something to show her. Something fun.",Jerry stated. The sweet smile on his face growing a little. He motioned for them to follow him as he added,"Come. You should follow us."

Looking over at Alice, Matthew tilted his head to the side. Gently setting her feet on the ground to let her walk. Turning his sights on Kara, he asked,"That okay with you, Kara?"

"Please, Kara? Pretty please?",Alice begged. In only a way that kids her age could. Almost immediately making Graham want to give in. Of course, Kara caved in and let the Jerrys lead the way. Right to a carousel. One that was beautifully lit up with several sea creatures for seats. As Alice came up to the ride, Kara helped her onto it. Luther stood next to Matthew and Graham. Who merely watched Alice as the ride started moving. A smile coming to her face as she clung onto the ride. In a soft voice, Kara said,"That's the first time I've seen her smile."

"Well, she hasn't had much to smile about lately.",Luther stated. It definitely seemed to be true. Graham and Matthew held hands as they watched her. A feeling of contentment bubbled up inside them as they watched. Hoping they could help this small family get to safety. Even if it killed them.

* * *

This was terrifying. Ash wasn't too sure what to make of the Kamski estate. It was even larger than he initially anticipated. But Hank and Connor didn't seem to be as intimidated or uncomfortable. Well, Hank didn't seem to be. As Connor seemed to be tense in the passenger side seat. His hands fiddling with a coin as Hank drove along. When they were parked, he continued to toy with his coin. Only putting it back when Hank got out of the car. Quickly following after him as well. The short man hurried after him as quick as he could. Not wanting to piss off Hank by falling behind. Doing his best to keep right behind Connor as they talked about Kamski.

Soon as they got to the door, a blonde woman opened it. Her face looked vaguely familiar to him. Like someone he'd met before. And the look on her face when she saw him suggested a similar feeling. Her expression looked odd for a second before she ushered them in. Telling them that Kamski would be with them in a few minutes.

Ash absentmindedly nodded his head at this. Wandering around the room but keeping close enough to Hank and Connor. Looking up at the picture of Kamski. That strange feeling of familiarity bubbling up inside him as he stared into the painting's eyes. His hands toyed with his hoodie as he stared up at him. There was something about him that sparked something in Ash. Something that he couldn't entirely vocalize as he watched. Barely listening to Hank and Connor talk about Kamski. Talk about meeting his creator. How Hank wished he could meet his own. That he'd have a few words to say to him. It didn't really seem to matter to Ash as he turned to examine another picture. One that featured Kamski looking like he did in his strange dream. Long haired, bearded, and geeky. Standing next to a woman that he didn't recognize in the slightest bit. She looked like she was a lovely lady. If the smile on Elijah's face meant anything. He quickly noticed that Connor seemed to be uncomfortable with the portrait. Looking over at him, Ash asked,"Are you okay there, Connor?"

Turning to Ash, Connor raised an eyebrow. He continued,"You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"...just thinking is all.",Connor answered. Before he could continue on this further, the woman said that Elijah could see them. Hank got out of his seat and went up to her. Going through the doorway first with Connor following after him. Ash trailed behind them as he stared around the room with the large swimming pool that was red. Or at least had red tiles on the bottom of it. He heard Elijah say something that he barely paid any mind of. More interested in the blonde women that were in the water. How they were staring at him. Speaking softly to each other as their LEDs glowed a faint yellow then blue. Then yellow all over again. While they stared at him, he felt this feeling of unease. Giving a faint smile and wave at them. They turned away from looking at him to speaking with each other. It made him raise an eyebrow, as did the swift moving form in the pool. Who he deduced was Elijah. Finding him strangely interesting as he watched him finish up his laps. When he was done, he stood in front of the two policemen. Pulling on a bathrobe that the blonde woman gave him. Quietly whispering something to him as he fiddled with his hair. Pointing to Ash as she spoke. Then walking away from him as Hank asked him a few questions. Connor trying to ask some as well.

But his attention was diverted from them. And right on Ash. His expression was blank but his eyes held some strange sadness. Like he was about to cry or something like that. Frowning, Ash asked,"...are you alright, sir?"

Elijah's expression changed to a more calm one. Slightly stoic as he nodded his head. Turning his attention back to Hank and Connor. Talking to them with a strange clipped tone. Both men immediately noticed this. But neither said anything as they tried to ask him questions. Not really giving them any real answers. Connor seemed to get more and more irritated with his answers. If Ash didn't know any better, he would've thought he was getting angry. Or something close to that. Which deeply unsettled him as he stared at the android. Scooting a bit away from him in fear he would lash out. Or possibly do something they'd all regret. Elijah seemed to notice the movement but said nothing as he grinned at Connor. A grin that wasn't friendly in the slightest bit. It was something that unnerved Ash as he instructed the blonde woman from earlier to come over. Calling her _'Chloe'_. Having her kneel, he gave Connor a gun. Telling him that if he killed her, he'd tell him everything he knew about deviants. But if Connor didn't, he wouldn't tell them a thing. Hank didn't seem to like this. He grabbed Connor's shoulder as he tried to urge him to leave. 

Saying that he didn't have to shoot her. 

While Kamski encouraged him to do so. Telling Connor that they would be leaving empty handed if he didn't. Ash's stomach twisted in anxiety as he reached over to the android's hand. Gripping his wrist tightly as he stared up at him. In a soft voice, he pleaded,"Don't Connor. Please don't shoot, Chloe."

"This is super fucked up, Connor. Please don't shoot her, please don't kill her.",Ash begged. Connor looked into Ash's eyes then at Chloe. Her own face wasn't fearful or anything. She had a completely stoic look on her face. Elijah looked a bit surprised at Ash's actions. Like he didn't anticipate the short man begging for his android's life. Ignoring this, he continued,"Please, please, please **_don't do it._** "

With that, Connor put the gun away. Reaching over to Ash with his free hand he gently wiped the tears that he didn't realize he was shedding. In a soft voice, Connor said,"I-I won't shoot, Chloe. Please don't cry anymore, Ash."

Taking a deep breath, Ash let go of Connor's wrist. Doing his best to calm down a little bit before he turned to glare up at Kamski. Who was staring down at him with a curious look on his face. Strangely amused too. Which pissed Ash off as he glared up at the taller man. Sneering, he said," _ **You're seriously fucked up, man!**_ "

" _ **The Hell is wrong with you?**_ ",Ash hissed. Not letting Elijah speak, he did something completely stupid. He pushed Elijah back as hard as he could. Knocking the former CEO back into his pool with his bathrobe on. Earning a surprise yelp from the man, Connor, and Hank. Coming back up to the surface, Elijah spat out water. Looking both annoyed and surprised at Ash's actions. Connor looked a bit startled as he stared at the shorter man. Hank almost immediately started laughing his ass off. As they did this, Ash completely froze up. He hadn't done anything like that before. Or gotten so angry before either. Staring down at the now thoroughly annoyed CEO who was being helped out by the android he threatened earlier. Giving her the completely soaked bathrobe as he glared down at Ash. Setting his hands on his hips as he glared down at him. Taking a step forward, Elijah said,"I understand that what I did might have been a bit too far. But you didn't need to push me into the fucking pool."

A nervous smile came to Ash's face as he held his hands up as if to defend himself. He stared into the former CEO's eyes as he quietly mumbled an apology. Taking a step back to show that he was afraid. When Elijah noticed this, he softened his expression. Then he asked,"Just why are you here anyway?"

"Come to gawk or something?",he added. Ash shook his head _'no'_ and said that he just wanted help finding his friend. That his tracker was missing and needed help finding the android. This made Elijah raise an eyebrow. Almost as if he didn't believe the flimsy lie that he'd told Hank and Connor. Gripping his chin in a thoughtful manner, he said,"There might be. I think I left it in one of my backrooms, I'll have Chloe show you."

The Chloe from before came back in the room with another bathrobe. Clearly hearing what Elijah said as she gave Elijah the robe. Taking Ash's hand to walk him to the room in question. Hank and Connor had immediately protested at this. Trying to stop the android from taking off with Ash. But Elijah made sure they couldn't follow the pair. Telling them that he was going to help them with their deviant issue. It sort of felt like he was diverting their attention for some strange reason. While he walked with Chloe, he tried to talk to her. Ask her some questions about Kamski. About herself. She didn't answer any of them as she lead him to a lab. Having him sit down in the nearest desk chair. Chloe gently patted his hand as she stared him in the eye. Smiling at him warmly before leaving the room entirely. Shutting and electronically locking the door behind her. Leaving Ash to silently panic as he sat on the desk chair, alone in the tiny cluttered lab.


	7. Long Story and Archived Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham hadn't wanted to talk about why he deviated. But he knew that Rose needed to know.
> 
> What did Elijah possibly want from him? The man practically everything he could ever want. Had enough money to buy more of what he wanted. So what did he need from Ash?

Getting to Rose's place wasn't as difficult as they initially thought. Walking there still took some time but they got there before sunset. Luther carrying Alice as he'd walked along. Graham holding Matthew close to help keep him warm. Looking at the place, Matthew stated,"Looks different than I was expecting it to."

Kara, Luther, and Graham looked at him with a questioning look. Alice didn't seem to have heard him as she looked at it. Matthew continued,"I was kind of expecting to see boarded up windows or it to look unoccupied."

"Make it seem like no one lived here.",he added. Which was silly, but he figured places meant to be secretive. Should at least look sort of secretive. None of the androids said anything as they walked towards the backyard. Finding a young man chopping firewood as they got closer. Kara asked,"Hello, I'm looking for Rose. Is she here?"

"What do you want with her?",he questioned. Setting the ax down on the ground to look at her. He tilted his head as he stared into Kara's eyes. Looking highly suspicious of her as he examined her visually. She answered,"I was told she could help us."

"She's busy.",he stated. Quickly, a bit too quickly. Graham suspected that she definitely wasn't busy. But this kid didn't want them to see her for some reason. And so did Kara it seemed. She took a step forward and said that she needed to see Rose. That they really needed her help. That's when an older woman came out of the nearby greenhouse. Looking confused as she stared the five strangers in front of her. It didn't take much to realize that this was Rose. Her eyes glanced around them as she asked,"I'm Rose. What is it you want?"

"We need your help.",Kara answered. This made the human woman look more confused. So she raised her hand up and shed her synthetic skin. Rose's expression went from confused to understanding. Watching Kara's skin go back to normal. Looking around, she stated,"Please, come inside. We can talk more freely in there."

"Never can be too careful with everything that's happening.",Rose explained. Ushering them all inside the house. Luther let Alice down as he stared at Kara. Frowning slightly, he asked,"Do you think we can trust her?"

"We don't exactly have a choice.",Kara answered. She sounded slightly hesitant, but Graham could tell that she was already trusting Rose. But something in him was telling him that something might happen. He glanced at the back of Luther's head. Then at Kara's. Wanting to voice his own concerns but deciding not to. This was one of their few chances of getting to safety. He wasn't going to fuck it up by being paranoid. So he did his best to squish the feelings down. Looking over at Matthew and noticing his face had a light sheen of sweat on it. And his eyes were slightly bloodshot. It worried him. As he wasn't sure if Matthew was getting sick or just hadn't slept well. Soon as they were inside, he let go of his human friend. Matthew immediately headed over to the coat wrack. Taking off his gloves and hat. Shoving the gloves into his hat then into his pocket. Putting the jacket quickly over the rack. Heading over to the couch and sitting down in the middle of it. Yawning slightly as he relaxed into the couch cushion. Graham wondered how well Matthew had slept in the pirate themed amusement park. If he even really slept at all. Worrying that his human was getting sick, he got his jacket off. Setting it over Matthew's then hurried over to the couch. Sitting down next to him, he asked,"Are you feeling alright, Matt? You look really tired and sweaty."

"I am really tired, Graham. The floor was kind of tougher to sleep on than I anticipated.",Matthew answered. That answer didn't sit well with him. And he wondered if maybe Matthew was lying to him. Turning the man's face to him, he gently rested his forehead against his. Graham could feel that it was definitely warmer than he should be. His friend was definitely getting sick. With a sigh, Graham said,"You're burning up, Matt. I think you might be getting sick."

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, Graham.",Matthew insisted. Looking slightly embarrassed by his friend's attention. Pulling his face away as his face burned a brighter pink than before. At first, the android thought it was from his sickness. Then realized that he might be a bit uncomfortable with being fussed over so much. Quietly apologizing as they continued to sit together on the couch. A minute later, Rose walked over to them with a cup of coffee. Handing it over to Matthew as she asked,"So. Mind if I ask why you two are together?"

"A human and android?",she added. That story wasn't exactly something that Graham wanted to speak about. But he figured it was something that Rose should know. Looking over at Matthew then at Rose, he answered,"I was working as a nurse in a hospital. The other humans that I worked with weren't exactly the best...aside from Matthew here."

"They liked making us do a lot of the heavy lifting. Not properly fixing us when we needed it and outright beating us if we didn't do better.",he said. Gently gripping Matthew's hand to keep himself from getting too angry thinking about it. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he stared into Rose's eyes. Then he added," _I-I_ was with three other nurse androids, cleaning the hallways and patients rooms. When the janitor came in. He'd been laid off thanks to coming in drunk and high a lot, _but-but_ he felt that we were the cause of it."

"He had a gun and I saw him shoot one of the nurse androids. Right in his head. _I-i_ got scared, so scared that I was going to be next that I fled.",he added. It was a horrible sight. He couldn't get the image of the other android on the ground. Head practically in pieces as his blue blood leaked onto the floor. The shot had gathered attention but only to protect the human nurses. Not to protect him and the other nurse android who didn't move. Didn't seem to be as afraid as Graham had been. Nor did it stop him from being shot either. Along with a few human security guards who tried to stop the man. Graham didn't stop running until he met up with Matthew. Who'd been helping him with patients and doctors for months. He'd heard the shots and was already looking for him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he said,"Matthew helped me get out of the hospital. We both immediately quit that day and we've been running ever since."

Rose handed Graham a tissue as she gave him a sympathetic look. Gently patting his shoulder with her free hand. Rubbing it to help soothe him a little. Then she looked over at Matthew, he said,"We were close before we fled. I just couldn't leave him there to die or be hurt by the staff anymore."

"I just couldn't let more androids die...it's just so, **_heartless._** ",he added. It was true. Nothing about what had been happening to deviants was right. Matthew felt like it wasn't necessary to destroy them for wanting to live. Taking a sip of his coffee, he looked over at Graham. Who was slowly starting to calm down. Not crying as much as he stared at his friend. Then looking at Rose, Matthew said,"He's alive and he deserves to live his own life. I want to make sure that he gets to."

A snort from behind them made Matthew jump slightly. Turning, he saw that Rose's son was looking disgruntled. Leaning his back against the countertop as he glared at Graham's head. Matthew raised an eyebrow as he examined his expression. The poor kid looked to be annoyed and slightly uncomfortable. Like he'd been through something like this for a while now. Shoving the thought to the side, Matthew turned back to Graham and Rose. Rose wasn't looking at them now, she was staring up at her son. Getting up, she headed over to him. Asking him questions that the pair immediately tuned out of. Mostly to protect their privacy. While they looked at each other, Graham said,"Last night, Luther mentioned something about Alice and strangeness. Like he knows something about her that Kara and we don't."

"What do you think it was?",he asked. Replaying the look on the taller android's face. Along with the amount of worry in his voice. What about Alice didn't Kara or the rest of them not know? Just what exactly was so weird? Graham chewed the inside of his cheek as Matthew looked confused as well. His attention went to the stairs for a brief second. Then Matthew said,"I don't know. She seems like a normal ten-year old kid to me."

"A little sad and lonely, but normal.",Matthew added. As far as he could tell, she was just a human kid. Unless Luther knew something about her that they didn't. He glanced at the stairs as he thought of going up them to speak to the tall android. Ask him what he knew about Alice and if there was something wrong. But he pushed that idea down. If there was something terribly wrong with Alice, Luther would've made it known by now. He wouldn't just keep it a secret from the group for no reason. Gently taking one of Graham's hands in his own, he assured,"It's probably nothing to be worried about, Graham. Luther wouldn't be keeping secrets if something was wrong."

"I'm absolutely sure of it.",Matthew added. Giving him a hopeful smile before completely draining his mug. It seemed to help Graham a little and he smiled slightly. Graham realized it was silly to think there was something serious going on. If there was, Luther would've straight up said something. He just needed to relax. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed a woman come out of the laundry room. Telling Rose to come with her and that someone had shut down. Gripping Matthew's hand with both of his, he turned to shove his face into his friend's shoulder. Not wanting to hear about another android's death. Or acknowledge that someone had died. Matthew carefully put the mug down to pull him into a hug. Barely noticing that Alice had come downstairs to see what was going on. She headed to the laundry room with Luther trailing behind her. They were in only a few minutes before Alice came back out. Immediately noticing that Graham had his face in Matthew's chest. She quickly walked over to them. In a soft voice, she asked,"Are you okay, Graham?"

" _Ye-yeah_ , I'm fine, Alice. Just needed a hug from Matthew is all.",Graham lied. Pulling away from his best friend to look at her. Giving her a small smile as he let go of Matthew's hands. Gently cupping Alice's face as he looked into her eyes. Letting go, he asked,"I'm sorry if I worried you...shouldn't you be upstairs resting?"

"I couldn't fall asleep with all the noise.",she answered. Matthew vaguely remembered the argument between Rose and her son. But he had barely paid enough attention to it. He briefly glanced to the kitchen to see if she was there. She wasn't. Instead Kara was there with Luther. Speaking quietly about something that he doubted he needed to hear. Looking over at Alice, he said,"I'm sorry to hear that, Bud."

"You want another story to help you sleep?",Graham asked. Alice shook her head as she toyed with her pajamas. As she didn't want to go back to sleep. Seemingly worried that something else was going to happen if she tried. They offered her some other solutions but she didn't want to try them either. Instead she just went over to the fireplace and sat down. Warming her hands on it as she had this sad faraway look on her face. Breaking both mens' hearts as they watched her sitting there with her knees pulled into her chest. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze for a second before Rose's son, Adam, went to check. In a panicked voice, Adam said,"It's the police."

Suddenly everyone got into action. Kara instructed Luther to take Alice upstairs. While Graham hurriedly put anything android related away. Matthew shut the laundry room door to hide the androids. Looking over at Adam, he assured,"Everything is going to be okay, kiddo. I'm going to need you take a deep breath and try to keep your cool."

"Your Mom is going to need you to keep it together, okay?",Matthew added. Adam nodded his head at this. Taking a deep breath before going to sit down on the couch. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket to seem nonchalant. Graham pulled Matthew over to the kitchen table. Having him sit down as he fixed the magazine to not show androids. Sitting next to him as Kara opened the door. Letting the policeman in. The patrol officer said something about deviants and them being spotted in the area. Heading over to the table with the men, he gave a polite smile. Asking them all questions about deviants. If they'd seen anything. They both lied the best they could while Kara gave the man some coffee. It didn't seem like he suspected anything. Or at least, Matthew hoped that he didn't. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he watched the officer turn to Adam. Who was still seated on the couch as he played on his phone. Or was pretending to play on his phone. Looking up at the officer as he asked him questions. Which he did the best lies for as he laid on the couch. 

Again, Kara made up a lie about him being tired. That he'd been working in the garden all day and stuff like that. This seemed to placate the officer. He started heading out when he heard the noises from the laundry room. Kara lied about it being the washing machine and this didn't seem to raise suspicion in him. He politely tipped his hat before leaving the house. A moment later, Rose came back into the room. Telling the group that they were all going to leave.

_**Tonight.** _

* * *

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Sure, he didn't have an idea of how they were going to. But out of every possible outcome, this wasn't one of them. He quickly searched the room for anything that'd help him escape it. Feeling stupid for not dragging his feet or not going with Chloe. Berating himself as he searched for a key. Anything that would unlock the door from his side. As the door's lock couldn't be unlocked from his side. At least not without a key. Ash searched through piles of blueprints as he chewed his bottom lip. In a low voice, he mumbled," _C'mon, life. Give me a break for once._ "

" _Anything to escape this freaking room._ ",he added. Speaking to no one in particular as he searched. But luck wasn't on his side. There was nothing in this strange cluttered room that would work. Causing him to give a frustrated groan as he stared at the door. Wondering if Connor or Hank were going to come get him. Or if Chloe was going to come get him instead. Part of him wondered if Elijah was going to. If the former CEO would come into the room soon. And possibly _'help'_ him find Oliver or not. Ash wasn't confident that the man would. After all, what would the benefit be for him? Helping the person who acted like an asshole to him. Ruining the _'Kamski experiment'_. He wouldn't. If someone pushed him into a pool and messed up his test, he'd toss them out. Then never let them back into his house ever again.

But he wondered why Kamski hadn't forced him to leave. As he didn't seem particularly happy with the short man. So, why bother leaving him alone in the lab? Was it to make him sweat?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approaching the room. Panic overwhelming him all over again as he looked for a decent spot to hide. Noticing the table that was nearby. It would definitely keep him out of sight of whomever was coming. Hopefully long enough for him to sneak past them as they searched for him. Ash quickly dove under the work table and moved the chair to help hide him. When he was properly hidden, he covered his mouth with his hands. Trying to quiet his breathing as the footsteps stopped outside the door. A second later, he heard the door being unlocked. Followed by someone heading into the room. Noticing that it was Elijah. Who looked briefly confused as he turned to Chloe as she followed after him. He asked,"I thought you said he was in this room?"

"He was when I left him in here, Elijah.",Chloe answered. Looking and sounding just as confused as her employer did. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room for Ash. Seemingly trying to find clues that he could have left behind. She immediately spotted that some of the blueprints were moved. That some of the chairs were moved as well. A small smile came to her face as she almost looked at his hiding spot. Causing him to freeze as she whispered something to Elijah. Both of them making odd expressions as they spoke to each other. Then they both turned and headed deeper into the tiny lab. Speaking loudly about looking for the short man. Kamski ordering Chloe to tell the others to look for Ash. Keeping their back turned from the wide open door. Ash felt like this was a trap, but was desperate to leave that he didn't care. Quietly, he made his way to the door. Keeping low to the ground as he eyed the pair. Making absolutely sure they didn't hear him as he headed out of the room. Only getting up to start running the way he came. Down the hallway and back towards the pool room. Briefly noticing the several other blonde women looking for him. Checking other rooms in Kamski's home. One of them hearing Ash's footsteps as he sprinted his way for the door. Alerting the others as she sprinted right for him. The others following after him as he tried his best to escape. Not once looking back as he made his way for the door. Holding his hand out to grab the doorknob as he grinned widely.

Ash's fingertips barely caressed the doorknob when hands grabbed him. Two on his shoulders, two on both of his legs, and his waist. A scream tore itself out of his mouth as the ladies held him still. Squirming as hard as he could to get free of them. Pleading with them to let him go. None of them said anything as they kept him still. Looking down at them, he noticed they were pretty much the same model as Chloe. Right down to the hair style and eye color. Ash wondered how many of them that Kamski had. While struggling to get free, he heard Kamski clearing his throat. Causing Ash to go completely still as he glanced over his shoulder. Past one of the blonde androids holding it to see Kamski coming forward. Chloe coming up behind him with a disapproving look on her face. Elijah walked around the young man to look Ash in the eye. Smiling slightly as he looked him in the eye. Gently gripping the younger man's chin as he said,"Cute. That probably would've worked if you hadn't picked an obvious hiding spot."

"But _'A'_ for effort, _**Starshine.**_ ",he added. The nickname. Elijah actually called him by the nickname from his dream. It made Ash tense up slightly as he stared into Elijah's eyes. A friendly smile came to the former CEO's face as he let go of Ash's chin. Motioning for the Chloes to let him go with a wave of his hand. Cupping Ash's face, he said,"You remember that nickname. Good, I was starting to think you'd forgotten that too."

"Do you remember why I started calling you that?",he asked. Calling him that? Elijah wasn't his friend or family member. And Ash couldn't ever remember being called that by anyone. He stared at the former CEO with a slightly blank expression. Causing the taller man to frown slightly as he realized that Ash didn't remember. Giving a soft sigh, he answered,"I called you that because it was the only song that you seemed to enjoy."

"Sometimes you'd even sing along to it.",Elijah added. Letting go of Ash's face to grip his shoulders as he started turning him. Directing him back towards the lab that he had ran from. Ash couldn't understand what he was talking about. Sing along to? Enjoy? The song wasn't on any of his playlists or in his YouTube history. When had he ever listened to the song? What in the Hell was Elijah even talking about? As they walked towards the lab, Ash asked,"Where are Connor and Hank at?"

"They're going home. They'll probably realize they forgot you after they get half-way there.",Elijah answered. Making the shorter man raise an eyebrow as they got into the lab. Heading towards a small flat screen computer. Holding Ash still with one arm and using his other to open the screen. Pulling up a few files on it. Opening a video as he watched Ash from the corner of his eye. Soon as he got the video running, he said,"But they're not important right now. What's important is getting you to remember who you are."

" _Remember who I am? **The Hell are you talking about?**_ ",Ash demanded. He knew who he was. Ash Langenkamp, cashier, son of an asshole technician, and a trans man. What in the world was Elijah talking about? Who did he think Ash was? Squirming in his grip, he said,"I know full well who I am and I want you to let me go."

Giving a soft sigh, Elijah shook his head. Playing the video as soon as he was sure Ash was paying attention to it. In a soft voice, Elijah muttered,"I know who you are. And it's definitely not the person you believe you are."

"You're someone so much more.",Kamski added. As the video started to play, Ash sees two people in the video. One of them was Kamski and the other was a strange android. Blank skinned but wearing some outfit that he might've worn. A black simple sleeveless turtleneck with a bright green skirt over it. Along with black leggings underneath. And there was a pair of black slip on shoes on their feet. Kamksi was different in the video. His hair was much longer and not up. He had a beard on his face and was dressed a lot less formally. Smiling at the android, he said," _Alright. Let's see how your skin looks, Starshine._ "

The blank android looked hesitant as they stared up at him. He gave an encouraging smile as he insisted that they try. And the android smiled slightly as they made their skin come up. Making Ash's eyes widen as he watched their face become more and more familiar. They suddenly looked exactly like him right down to their nose shape. Hair looking exactly like his before he manually dyed it. A bright red. Starshine looked over at Elijah with a nervous expression. Toying with his skirt as he waited for Elijah to speak. Elijah hugged him gently as he said," _You look absolutely amazing, Starshine. I can't believe how cute you are._ "

" _ **Th-thank you** , Elijah. I'm glad you think it's acceptable._",Starshine said. His voice sounded exactly like Ash's. Right down to how he pronounced things even. This just made Ash's eyes widen more as the video continued on. The pair starting projects of their own. Mostly building small machines and helping fix computers. When it was over, Elijah stared down at Ash with a hopeful look. As if he were hopeful this would jog his memory. Instead it just made a cold shiver of fear run down his spine. This couldn't be real. There was no way that this was real. Elijah had to be fucking with him somehow. Ash refused to look at the taller man as he pulled his hand off. Turning away from the screen entirely as he started walking out of the room. Not getting far when he spotted the wall of Chloes in front of him. All of them looking determined as they blocked him. Letting Elijah catch up to him as he set his hands on Ash's shoulders. In a soft voice, he said,"Please, Starshine. You can't leave us so soon. Not when we've just gotten you home."

"And definitely when you're not yourself.",he added. Turning Ash to face him with a look of determination. The terrified feeling intensified as he squirmed in Elijah's grip. Chewing his bottom lip as Elijah continued,"I just want to help you, Starshine. Help you be you again."

"Whether you like it or not.",he added. Quickly letting go of Ash's right shoulder with one hand. And gripping the side of his neck. Pressing two fingers into a spot that made his whole world go dark. Feeling himself fall forward into Elijah's arms as he was dragged into unconsciousness.


	8. Face Your Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping to free androids from a Cyberlife store was easy. Telling the leaders of Jericho that his friend isn't who he lead them to believe? Not so much.
> 
> Finding out who he used to be was strange. So many memories of friends, achievements, and feelings were there. But he couldn't bring himself to connect with them. It was like being shown movies of an identical stranger.

Getting out other androids had slightly terrified him. Oliver wasn't sure of Markus's plan when he first told everyone about it. But he knew it was necessary. They needed to help the other androids and get their message across. Otherwise, how were humans going to listen to them?

Keeping his cool, he headed towards a store to look at the androids. Their blank faces just staring at nothing at all. They looked so... _lost._ It was strange, staring at them and realizing that he'd been like that at one point. He barely noticed that North was standing next to him along with Markus. She said,"This is how they see us."

"Things to be bought.",she added. Glaring at her from the corner of his eye, he shook his head. Ash didn't think of them that way. Didn't see him or Ralph like that way. He saw them as equal as human beings. No less real and no less deserving of life. Turning his head slightly, Oliver said,"You're wrong. Not all of them see us that way."

"Believe me. Some of them see us like they see other humans.",he added. Though that wasn't always a good thing. Sometimes Ash spoke of how humans treated each other. Turning away, he looked for a way to open the window. Ignoring the snort of disbelief that North gave. Or the look that Markus was giving him. Almost as if he was trying to tell him to fess up with a look. Sure, he'd promised to tell North and everyone that Ash was human. But he couldn't gather the nerve. Despite how much he tried, he couldn't tell any of them about Ash. And neither did Ralph. As he wasn't entirely sure of how to tell the others. And it really wasn't his secret to tell. Oliver pushed those thoughts aside as he found two working androids on the street. They were near a sign that they could use to block off humans from seeing what they were doing. With a small smile, he hurried over to Markus. Telling him about the androids that were working on the street. Markus was busy checking the security system when he came over. Gently touching his shoulder, Oliver stated,"I found a way to block the street."

"We just need to convince the two construction workers to help.",he added. Looking in the direction of the workers, he nodded slightly. Figuring he could get to the security system later. While they turned to go the direction that Oliver came, they spotted the drone. A police drone that was patrolling one spot of the area. Looping around every so often to double check if there was trouble. Both knew they had to get rid of it before anything else. So Oliver told Markus to get the construction crew while he took care of the drone. Pre-structering a route that would best work. Which couldn't be the statue, the bus stop, or a tree. As he'd either be too late or it'd be too high up. So he settled for the painting crews' scaffolding and climbing up it. Jumping from the third part of it when the drone passed by it. Guaranteeing that he'd catch the stupid little thing. Oliver sprinted towards it and climbed up it as fast as possible. Getting to the right spot as it came by. Tackling the thing as quick as he possibly could. Ripping up parts of it as they crashed to the ground. Nearly smashing the giant mechanical object into himself as they landed. Tossing it to the side, he went over to Markus.

Just in time to see him and North getting the sign in place. Hacking it to say exactly what they all needed it to. The humans didn't seem to suspect a thing as they turned to a different route. Heading past Oliver, Markus gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Hurrying over to the pair of androids working on a wire that leads to the shop. Jumping down into the hole in the ground to deal with them. Gently setting his hands on one of them, Markus said,"You're free now."

"You don't have to work for them.",he told the other. Touching his shoulder as well before kneeling next to the wire. While he did this, Oliver and North helped the other androids out of the hole. Telling them to go to Jericho. As well as giving them its location before looking for a way to break the store's window. Neither found anything that was remotely useful, at first. Then North spotted the truck that they could use. She motioned for Oliver to follow her over the fence. Which he did gladly. With Markus following after them a second later. While Markus took care of hacking the truck, Oliver got the gate open. Snapping the bolt that was on it before pushing the thing open. Standing to the side as North and Markus drove past him. Heading straight for the store window and within seconds they managed to smash the whole thing open. Stopping seconds before they could slam into a group of androids. Who did nothing as they stood there. Still as the statues outside. Markus and North got out of the truck as he glanced them over. Few looked like the members of Jericho that were already free. Some looked like the members that died before they got the proper supplies for them. 

One looked like North.

Seeing the other android that looked like her seemed to do something to her. In ways that Markus wasn't entirely sure of. Shoving the thought aside, he figured that he'd ask her when they were somewhere more private. Getting to work on waking up the other androids that were inside the shop. It only took him a couple of minutes as he whispered to them. Telling them that they were now free. Working his way up to the android that looked like North. Noticing the writing behind her that said _'The Perfect Partner'_. The words disgusted him but he kept his face neutral as he woke the other android up. Then headed over to the counter in the middle of the room. Climbing on it as Oliver finally made his way into the shop. Looking at the other androids around him. Simon and Josh followed after him to see what Markus had done. As Markus stood on the counter, he spoke. Telling the other androids that he too was a slave like them. But not any more. That he was going to be his own master from now on. They were all going to be their own masters. How humans were going to see them as fully sentient beings.

Whether they liked it or not. And if they didn't, they'd make them. Looking around at the androids, he said,"You can stay here and remain a servant for them. Or come with us to Jericho and finally be free. Be your own master, decide your own fate and live your own life."

There was a moment of silence as the group stared up at him. Oliver glanced at each android that stood next to him. As did Josh and Simon. And for the briefest moment, Oliver thought they weren't going to come with. Right until one of the androids said," ** _I'm with you, Markus!_** "

" _ **We're with you!**_ ",another cried. Several started the chant as they raised their arms up in the air. Pumping their fists up as they cheered his name. Markus got off the countertop as he headed towards the door. All the newly awakened androids and Jericho members following after him. He headed straight for a bus stop and hacked it into playing his message of peace. Then heading towards the statue that Oliver had seen earlier. Tagging it to look like an android. While Markus did this, Oliver got to work freeing androids in the display windows. Smashing one of them open with a pipe. Others following suit as they helped him to free more androids. Once they were all free, he headed towards a car that was next to the road. For a brief moment, he thought of pushing it over. But realized that wouldn't do good for their message. It would just make things more difficult for them. So he decided to use it to block the street instead. Pushing one side, he noticed that Josh had the same idea. Helping him push the thing into the road. A few others followed their example. Pushing the cars sideways into the street and blocking it better than the sign had.

Oliver watched as Markus hacked the parking meters. Breaking them before going over to another bus stop and tagging it. Marking it with a symbol of a fist in the air. That wasn't what he expecting from the other android. But he loved the symbol. As well as what it could mean for the rest of Jericho once they got to see it too. With a slightly larger smile, Oliver started giving the coordinance of where to find Jericho. Simon and Josh doing the same for other androids that they passed. When they were done, they watched North and Markus set up a sign of their symbol. Looking down at the city as soon as the flag was up. His eyes caught Oliver's and Oliver could've sworn that he saw him smiling in satisfaction. Pushing that aside, he watched as Markus and North dropped to the ground. Walking up to Oliver as he admired everyone's handiwork. Both men turned and started heading in the direction that they saw other androids headed. Oliver grinned as this was the most alive that he'd felt in years as he did so. His smile dropped when he heard the sounds of gunshots fill the air. Followed by androids screaming in fear and pain. Briefly glancing at Markus, noticing that his face froze as well. They immediately broke into a sprint towards the sound. Barely noticing the other androids that were pushing past them to get away from what had happened. Noticing the fallen bodies that were strewn across the street. Nearly covering the street with blue blood. A feeling of disgust and fear washed over them as they made their way over to North. Who was kneeling in front of a fallen android.

Her hands on the android's body and tears rolling down her cheeks. Markus knelt down as Oliver looked to see a group crowding something. Looking down, Markus asked,"North, what happened?"

"They killed them, slaughtered them like animals.",North answered. Her voice was thick with grief as she stared at the fallen android. Markus asked who she was talking about but she couldn't seem to speak. So she pointed where the crowd was at. It didn't take much to realize they were surrounding the ones who were responsible. He quickly got to his feet and headed into the group. Other androids telling them what they had seen. Saying that they needed to be punished for what they had done. Oliver followed after Markus as he made his way to the two police officers. Both of them were on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Completely unarmed as they sat on their knees. Pleading for them to not kill them. Over and over again like broken records. An android in front of Oliver handed Markus a gun. Telling him to do it. Send a message to humans. That they couldn't just let this go without punishment. Taking the gun, Markus pointed it at the begging officers. Oliver couldn't tell Markus's expression as he stood behind him. But he could see how tense his shoulders were. How it definitely read like he didn't want to kill either of the officers in front of him. But he still had the gun trained on either of them. A feeling of relief washed over him when Markus lowered the gun. In a low voice, Markus said,"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"We won't punish a crime with another crime.",he said firmly. Tossing the gun as far as he could from himself. Not hurting anyone as he turned to face Oliver. A look of determination on his face as he started heading back to Jericho. Barely noticing the other police drones that flew over their heads. Or how upset North looked as she followed after them. Saying nothing as they made their way back home. Soon as they did, Markus stopped Oliver and took him aside where no one could hear them. Firmly gripping his shoulder, Markus said,"You need to tell the others about Ash. I can't keep letting them think that he's a captured android."

"North is starting to get suspicious as to why we're not going to the police station.",he added. And quite frankly so were their other friends. Josh and Simon. Both having asked why they hadn't come up with a plan to save the green haired man. Oliver frowned slightly at the idea. As he wanted to wait for Ash to come to them. But nodded his head as he muttered,"I know. I know we need to tell them but, I'm scared of what they'll do when they find out."

"None of them really trust humans, Markus. What if they hurt him?",Oliver asked. Mostly worrying that North would try something. As she was the most likely to kill humans if prompted. Markus shook his head as he answered,"They won't. And it's better to tell them before they find out the hard way. Like if Ash gets an injury or wants food."

Oliver said nothing as he seemed to think on this. Squeezing his shoulder gently, Markus said,"I'll be right there with you when you tell them. If I say that Ash isn't going to be a threat, they'll believe me."

"Now, please. Let's go tell the others.",he added. Hoping this would encourage Oliver to speak up. Smiling slightly when Oliver nodded his head in agreement. Walking with his friend over to Josh, Simon, and North. Markus had the trio come with him to their meeting spot on the ship. Having Oliver stand in the middle as he said,"Oliver has something he'd like to share with you guys. It's about his friend, Ash."

"Finally. I've been dying to hit up the station he's been imprisoned in.",North said. Smashing her fist into her open palm. A look of determination on her face at the idea of beating up police officers. Josh stated," _If_ he's still alive that is. Androids don't exactly last long in police custody."

Oliver ignored that statement as he chewed his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath as he looked between the trio of faces. Feeling fear overwhelm him as he struggled to find the words. With a frown, he said,"I'm pretty sure he's fine guys. Ash is-Ash _isn't_ like us."

That made the trio look at him in confusion. Not fully processing what Oliver had said to them. Simon raised an eyebrow as he stared into Oliver's face. Then he asked,"How so?"

"Ash isn't an android, he's _**human.**_ ",Oliver admitted. Crossing his arms against his chest as he looked away from the group. None of them said anything as they stared at him blankly. For a long agonizing moment, no one said a word. Silence nearly suffocating him as he let the group digest what had been told to them. North was the first to do something and speak. She punched him as hard as she could in the chest. Then she asked,"You were going to bring a human here? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

" _ **When were you going to tell us that Ash isn't an android? When he turned us all in?!**_ ",she screamed. Nearly hitting him again when Markus held her back. Oliver said,"He wouldn't have. Ash isn't like the humans you've met."

"He would _ **never**_ betray us like that.",he insisted. Then he started telling them why he hadn't said anything sooner. As he had feared the group would hurt him or worse. Feeling more and more like an asshole with each word spoken. Realizing that he was showing how little he trusted everyone as he said his reason. Noticing the disappointed looks on Josh and Simon's faces. When Oliver finished speaking, Simon asked,"Do you really think we would've killed him? That we're so jaded with human beings that we'd kill any human we'd find?"

" _I-I_ wasn't thinking that. I just, I just was scared...",he trailed off. Fully realizing how much he fucked up. Looking at North, he added,"I just felt you wouldn't let him stay if I did. He's a good man, I promise you."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone. Please, believe me. I didn't do this to hurt any of you.",Oliver said. Trying to figure out the best way to prove this. Once North was at least not angry enough to hit him, Markus let her go. She turned to Josh and Simon. Not once looking at Oliver as she made them huddle together along with Markus. Speaking in hushed whispers as they briefly glanced to look at him from time to time. Once they were done with their impromptu meeting, Simon stated,"We'll allow your human to stay here, Oliver."

"But _only_ if you keep an eye on him and keep him in line.",Josh added. His tone was light but Oliver could hear the distrust in it. And see the unease in the other android's face. Not that he could blame him. North said,"If he steps _one toe_ out of line, we're kicking him out _along_ with _you_ **and** _Ralph._ "

" _Understood?_ ",she questioned. Oliver nodded his head at this information. But knew full well that Ash wasn't going to be a problem. As the poor man generally only hung out with his android in his tiny bedroom. In a soft voice, Oliver repeated," _Understood._ "

"Good. Now, he's probably not in the police station since they probably realized he was just a human being.",Markus stated. Part of Oliver hoped that wasn't true. That Ash was still at the police station and waiting to be rescued. As he worried that they would've called his Father and had him pick him up. Which wouldn't have gone well in the slightest bit when he got him home. He stared up at Markus as he continued,"So either he went home. Or he had them take him to someplace near Jericho and he's currently trying to find his way back."

"I'll get a few others and we can search through the area surrounding Jericho.",Josh suggested. Which helped calm Oliver's nerves a little. As he worried that if North went to look for him, she'd scare him. Oliver walked over to Josh and went to touch his elbow. To give the other android a clear idea of whom he was looking for. Unsurprised when the other android pulled away from him. Still clearly not happy that Oliver had lied to them. So he reached for Markus's arm instead so their unofficial leader could give it to him instead. As he doubted the security camera footage gave Markus a clear view of Ash's face. Soon as he gave the information to Markus, his eyebrows furrowed together. A look of recognition came over his features. In a soft voice, he muttered," ** _Lucas..._** "

* * *

Waking up on a table, Ash found himself still dressed in his normal clothes. All his limbs still intact and nothing on his chest open. He just couldn't get up off the table, he felt too tired and weak to move. His eyes widened as he tried to find Kamski or any of the Chloes from earlier. Only spotting the man as he seemed to be fiddling with something on a screen. When Elijah noticed that Ash was awake, he gave a small smile and set the tablet down. Leaning over, he gently cupped his face with both hands. Quietly, he said,"Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says _'Hello'_."

"I know you're scared right now but I promise you, you're okay.",he assured. Kissing Ash's forehead before letting go of his face. Sitting upright as he picked the tablet back up. Turning it around to show the shorter man as he smiled. On the screen there were several diagnostics running at once. Some were of Ash's memories, physical, and other things Ash couldn't entirely read on the small screen. His face must've conveyed his confusion more than he thought as Kamski stated,"I've been trying to figure out just what exactly is going on in you. Making sure that there's nothing damaged or removed that's vital to you working."

"So far, I've found quite a few things heavily tampered with. Your memories, obviously, and other physical parts of you.",Eljah added. The look on his face was that of an angry parent. His face smoothed into a more calm expression as he glanced down at Ash. Then he continued,"They're fixable. But I don't think you'll entirely connect with them. How they were messed with, you'll probably feel like you're watching a movie or something."

"But, _maybe_ , you'll be able to someday.",Elijah muttered. Toying with a screen as he proceeded to fix some of the memories he had found. Watching the shorter man's face as he started uploading the memories into Ash's mind. Watching as his eyes widened slightly while the memories played over his eyes. Seeing a few faces that he hadn't seen before outside of T.V. And seeing quite a few of him being with Elijah. Learning things that would have interested him now. Such as drawing and knitting. Most of them were drawing memories. Like him doodling Elijah as he sat on a chair. A drawing of a few of the Chloes as they lounged together near the pool. One of an android he'd seen a couple of days ago. The one that he, Oliver, and Ralph followed to what he hoped was Jericho. Except he was wearing a normal android uniform. Had an LED on his temple. His drawing was much different than Elijah's or the Chloes'. As he was laying on the ground in front of Ash. One hand laying firmly on his stomach while the other was over his head. Bright green eyes focused on him as he laid there. Smiling the entire time that Ash had sketched him out. When he was finished, he showed him the picture. The android complimented it as he moved to get up. Sitting up as he said," _It's **beautiful** , Lucas. You're really becoming quite the artist._"

" _I guess. It's not as good as Carl's sketches are though._ ",Ash heard himself say. Lucas? Who the Hell was...was that himself? It didn't really feel like his name. And he raised an eyebrow as the other android said," _If Carl were here, he'd probably say **'Bullshit, your art is just as good'**._"

" _I **doubt** that, Markus_.",Lucas stated. Setting down the sketchbook as he shrugged their shoulders. It was so weird seeing through this other person's eyes. Seeing and feeling their memory. But like Kamski said, it wasn't like being there. He couldn't emotionally connect himself with what he was seeing. This felt more like a movie than it did anything else. Shoving that aside, he watched as Lucas stood them up. Looking up at the other android, Markus, and asking," _So what would you like to do now, Markus?_ "

" _Well, Elijah and Carl won't be done with their meeting for another hour._ ",Markus stated. Grinning a little as he motioned for a chess board. He questioned," _So why don't I teach you how to play while we wait?_ "

He heard Lucas agree to this and pushed the memory away. Watching as others sped past his eyes. Most of them being with Elijah. Some being with Markus and some elderly gentleman. One being a younger man who looked very tired. Scratching his arm constantly when he came over. Giving him and Markus a hard time before he left. Then the last memory that Elijah could dig up past over his eyes. It was of his father, Mitch. Who looked a lot healthier than he'd ever remembered seeing him. A look of grief on his face as he stared into Lucas's eyes. Elijah explaining that Lucas was for him to help him with whatever he needed. That he was going to be his new housekeeper. There was something strange in Mitch's eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. Which didn't go away as the man walked him out of the house. The last part of the memory was of Lucas looking back at Elijah. Who had a slightly saddened look on his face as he waved to his former android. Then the memory melted away from his vision. Leaving Ash to stare up at anxious looking Elijah. Hands gripping his tablet so tight that his knuckles were paler than normal. Furrowing his brows, Ash opened his mouth to speak. Only to hear someone clear their throat in front of him. Looking down, he saw Connor standing with Hank.

Hank's attention was on the former CEO. And he could sort of see his expression. It looked like he was confused. Then he lifted his head a bit more to look at Connor's face. Who had a strange look on his face that Ash couldn't identify. So many mixed emotions as he stared down at the shorter android. Ash laid his head back when Connor came over. Looking down at him as he stared into his eyes. Helping him sit up, Connor asked,"Just what exactly is going on here?"

There was nothing that Ash could think of to say. Nothing he knew how to say at least. His own feelings were so muddled up. And he felt so utterly confused by what Elijah had just shown him. So he stayed quiet as Connor got him off the table and stand next to it. Barely noticing that Hank was talking to Elijah. All he could focus on was the android next to him. Who was looking rather concerned by his lack of speaking. So in a soft voice, Ash said,"...I _just_ found out that I'm an _**android.**_ "

There was a long and awkward silence after this admission. Neither Connor nor Hank said anything at first. Then Hank turned to the pair as his expression froze. In a low voice, he asked,"What did you just say?"

"I'm an _**android**_ and I _think_ I'm a _deviant._ "


	9. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus knew this person. Knew who he used to be at the very least. Had suspicions about what kind of a person his 'owner' was. So did Carl. Now he knows his suspicions weren't unfounded.
> 
> Conflicted. Connor knows he should take Ash in. Have him be deactivated. But can't bring himself to do so.

**_Lucas._** That _definitely_ was Lucas's face in Oliver's memories. This person was too similar to not be the short android. One that Elijah had made for a friend's grieving father. Made him to help him with recovering, fixing things, and being there for him. Something that made Markus slightly uneasy when he remembered meeting him. How uncomfortable he'd made Carl. Both of them spoke how odd Mitch seemed. But Elijah assured them it was nothing to be worried about. Mitch was just deeply affected by the loss of his only son. Neither of them were entirely sure of that. As there was this strangeness about Mitch's attitude that just didn't feel right. Yet, they brushed it off. Carl saying that he probably wouldn't act like himself if he lost Leo _or_ Markus.

Oh, how stupid did he feel now. Fully realizing that there was something wrong with Mitch. Letting go of Oliver, he stared at his hand for a moment. Just thinking of all the things that the human had done. Barely noticing the others were staring at him. Guessing that he had said the name out loud instead of thinking it. Frowning slightly as North asked," _Lucas?_ Markus, who's _**Lucas?**_ "

"The person that Oliver showed me, looked like a friend that I knew.",Markus explained. Feeling he shouldn't tell them about Lucas just yet. After all, he could be wrong. That the person could have just looked like his former friend. He turned his attention to Oliver as he raised an eyebrow. Then he asked,"Is his Dad's name, _**Mitch**_?"

"... _yeah_ , his name _is_ **Mitch.** ",Oliver answered. Unsure of how the other android knew his human's Dad's name. He hadn't told him or anyone. Not even Ralph knew of Ash's Dad's name. So how in the Hell did Markus know it? Raising an eyebrow, Oliver questioned,"How do you know Ash's Dad's name? I haven't told anyone it."

"So how do you know?",he added. Looking Markus in his eyes as the other Android look to be in thought. Frown on his face deepening as there was a long pause. Crossing his arms, Markus answered,"Because I knew him before his name was Ash. It used to be Lucas."

"He's an android that Elijah Kamski and Chloe RT600 made together.",he explained. That made Oliver's eyebrows raise in confusion. Android? Ash? There was no way that Ash was an android. After all, he wasn't like any of the other androids around them. Ash was short, fat, and trans. No android that was ever made was like that. At least, not to his knowledge there wasn't. And he ate food _like- **wait**_ **,** when was the last time that he saw Ash eat? Racking his brain, he realized that he couldn't remember the last time his owner ate. For a while, he remembered being worried about that. But figured that it was just merely stress ruining his appetite. That he would be back to normal as soon as they were far away from Mitch. Safe in Jericho or whatever safe place they could find. Shoving the thoughts side, Oliver stated,"There has to be a mistake. Ash is a human being."

"There's no way that he's an android.",he added. Noticing the look on Markus's face as he stared at him. Why was he looking at him with that strange look? It was true. Ash wasn't an android, he was a normal human being. Completely normal. Chewing his bottom lip, he frowned as Markus said,"I don't think I'm wrong, Oliver. He looks just like Lucas and sounds like him."

"I could show you the memories that I have of him, if you want.",Markus offered. Well, what would it hurt seeing the memories? After all, he was absolutely sure that the other android was wrong. Reviewing the memories could prove that. And the way that Markus was talking so certainly had him curious about this lookalike named Lucas. Grabbing the other android's hand, he nodded his head slightly. In a matter of seconds, they connected their memories. While Markus saw Oliver's memories of Ash. How they'd both been treated by Mitch, he saw Lucas. Who was a dead ringer for Lucas. Right down to the gray eyes that they had. The only noticeable difference that he could see was the red hair. Which could easily be turned green with hair dye. It was startling how exactly Lucas looked like Ash that he felt it had to be a coincidence. But he knew full well that it wasn't. This Lucas guy was indeed his friend Ash. Part of him wondered if his friend even really knew.

While Oliver was reviewing Markus's happy memories of his friend. Markus was watching the horrifying memories that Oliver had. Where he wasn't allowed to stop Mitch from beating his former best friend. How his former friend had changed so much since he'd last seen him. The way Mitch treated Lucas nearly broke his thirium pump. It was horrifying watching Oliver watch the beatings and be unable to stop it. Right, until the day they ran away from Mitch. Feeling relieved when he saw Oliver shove Mitch into a wall. Pulling Lucas to his feet and fleeing with him. Something that he bet Oliver wished he'd done sooner. But knew full well how hard it was to break free of human commands. Letting go of Oliver's hand, Markus said,"I _knew_ he was a **monster** , I _knew_ it. Carl _knew_ it."

"We just thought we were being paranoid.",he muttered. Feeling angry at the abusive human that Mitch turned out to be. Wishing that he could go back in time to tell his unawakened self and Carl that they were right. That Mitch was every bit of the evil person that they thought he was. So that Carl could convince Elijah to not let Mitch keep him. Hell, he would make sure that the Chloe who helped make Ash know about his ways. Knowing full well that she'd never let her precious _creation/son_ go to someone that would hurt him. Shoving those thoughts aside, Markus looked up at Oliver. Who looked so confused about the whole thing. Like he wasn't sure what to think or feel about the situation. Part of him wondered if Oliver was unhappy about this. If he was feeling like his friend had deceived him in some way. Which didn't seem like the case. Lucas, or Ash rather, didn't seem to realize that he wasn't a human being. Something that confused Markus but he figured they'd figure it out later. Check Ash's memories to see how badly they were tampered with. Wondering if the other android would even recognize him. Pushing that aside, Markus asked,"Does this really change anything, Oliver? Isn't he still the friend that you've saved from the abusive _'Dad'_?"

"...it sort of does. I mean not enough that I'll stop caring about him.",Oliver explained. Nothing in the world could make him stop caring. Ash was his best friend in the whole wide world. Unawakened and awakened. It was slightly worrying for him. As he wasn't sure if Ash knew or not and if he didn't. What was he going to do about it? Shoving this thought aside, Oliver continued,"I just don't know if he doesn't know or not. If he doesn't know he's an android, the Hell do I say?"

"How do you tell someone else that they're not human?",he added. Or who they think they are? That wasn't exactly something that he wanted to say to anyone. Shoving the thought aside, he stared into Markus's eyes. Looking slightly confused as Markus answered,"We should show him through memory connection. It'll help the transition easier."

"We can help him too.",North assured. She looked to be slightly concerned about Ash not knowing he was an android. So, did Josh and Simon. Both androids' LEDs starting to turn blue to yellow back to blue. As if they were deep in thought. They seemed onboard with helping Ash learn to be an android. When they got him there that is. Oliver wondered where Ash was. If he was alright and not still at the police station or not. If he was, how long until the humans realized what he was. Just how long until that deviant hunter finds him? Would the deviant hunter find him? Oliver felt his thirium run cold at that thought. Picturing Ash standing in front of the deviant hunter and being shot. Nausea bubbled up in his _'stomach'_ at the thought until he pushed it aside. Not wanting to think about it as he turned to North. In a soft voice, he stated,"Soon as we can even get to him. Who knows where he is right now or if he's even safe."

"I never should have left him alone outside.",Oliver added. Feeling utterly guilty about leaving Ash to his lonesome. Wishing that he had asked Ralph to stay with him. Even if the other android was unstable, it was better than leaving him alone. Hell, Ralph could've protected him from any human who came too close. Maybe that would've involved stabbing but it was better than just leaving him there. What in the Hell had he been thinking? Looking at the ground, he continued to mentally beat himself up. Right until Josh said,"You didn't know the cops were coming. It's not your fault for not knowing they were around."

That made him look up at Josh as the other android added,"So stop beating yourself up. It's not going to get us anywhere and won't help us find Ash."

It was true. And he tried his hardest to put aside his feelings as he thought of where Ash could be. If the cops didn't know he was an android and released him. Where would he be able to go? Not _'home'_ to his _'Father'_. And he wasn't sure if he'd feel comfortable telling the cops to drop him back off where they had found him. As Ash would probably be worried about leading them back to the group. Unless he asked to be dropped off a few blocks from there. Which seemed a lot more plausible. Like near that motel that they'd briefly seen. Ash probably would be requested to be dropped off there before making his way back. Which probably would take him quite a while. After all, following Markus hadn't been easy for him or Ralph. And Ash was by himself. So it'd probably take him a little longer. Oliver said,"If he's coming the way I think he is, he's probably going to need help."

"What way is that?",Simon questioned. Oliver explained it was the way that Markus, Ralph, and himself had come from. Technically Ash had followed after them as well. But had to be helped up thanks to being so short. Something that had been difficult for the three of them. Which meant getting around what was basically an obstacle course super difficult since he was alone. And he was probably going slower thanks to that. In a soft voice, Oliver stated,"He's resourceful, but he's probably having a difficult time getting around."

"We definitely need to send a search party then.",Simon said. After all, who's to say that Ash even remembered the entire way. And it was pretty dangerous for normal height androids. It probably would be nearly impossible for the short android. Josh and North agreed as they went over to Markus. Each getting a picture of Ash's face from him. Then hurrying into Jericho to round up a few androids to help find him. Leaving Oliver and Markus behind in total silence. While they stood there, Oliver said,"It's going to be interesting when I tell Ralph. He was so excited to know a decent human."

"Well, I bet he'll be excited to know that Ash is like him.",Markus stated. Part of him wondered how it was going to be like to see Lucas. Or how long it would be until they found him. He knew he couldn't call him _'Lucas'_. As he didn't seem to be Lucas anymore. But he still seemed to be Lucas to him. Even if he wasn't entirely like the android he used to be. Pushing the thought away, he added,"Sure, he'll be confused for a little while. But he'll get over it."

Nodding his head, Oliver toyed with his nails. Part of him hoped that Markus would be right. As Ralph was a little unpredictable. Not bad, but just hard to pin point the reaction of. With a small sigh, he started heading out of the room. Only to nearly run into the very android that he was going to speak to. Ralph was wearing a cloak that the android children had made him. Toying with the hem of it as he stared into Oliver's face. Looking surprised and worried. Twisting the hem of the cloak, he asked,"North told Ralph that you wanted to speak to him. Is everything okay?"

"Have you found Ash yet?",he added. Looking a little hopeful, as he let go of the cloak. Oliver shook his head as he gently gripped Ralph's shoulders. Noticing the disappointed look on the other android's face as he sighed. With a small smile, Oliver said,"The other's are forming search parties to see if he's sort of found his way back yet. But there's something I need to tell you about Ash."

"I just found this out from Markus.",he added. Pointing his thumb back at their unofficial leader for emphasis. Ralph briefly looked up at him then at Oliver with a puzzled look on his face. Raising his eyebrows, he asked,"What would Markus know about Ash, Oliver?"

" _Does-does_ he know that Ash is _a-_ "" ** _Ash isn't_ **a human like we thought he was.",Oliver explained. Watching Ralph's expression as he waited for him to process this. Eyes widened slightly as he stared deeply into his friend's. Tilting his head to the side, Ralph questioned,"What do you mean? Ash isn't a human? Then, what is he?"

"Ash is an android too. He's...he doesn't know that and I think I know the reason.",Oliver answered. Part of him thought it was because of Mitch. As Mitch definitely had the technical know how to fuck with an android's memory. And was definitely enough of a garbage human being to do so. Gently squeezing Ralph's shoulders, he continued,"We're not going to treat him any differently when he comes here, okay? I don't want him to feel othered."

"Ralph would _ **never**_ treat Ash badly. He just wants to be his friend.",Ralph assured. Giving a small reassuring grin as he did so. That relieved him as he let go of Ralph's shoulders. The pair headed into the bigger part of the group with Markus following after them. Deciding to go with the three other Jericho leaders to find Ash. The trio internally hoping they could find him.

* * *

" **What** do you mean you're an android? And what do you mean _you think_ you're a deviant?",Hank asked. Not sure of what he meant by this. As did Connor. Who was staring at him as if he grew another head. While Elijah didn't seem perturbed by the deviant part. In fact he seemed to be thrilled with this aspect for some strange reason. Smiling in a way that was wholly unsettling for Ash as he tried to ignore him. Ash glanced between them as he chewed on his bottom lip. Then he answered,"Elijah showed me some videos and memories that I used to have."

"Who I used to be before now.",he added. Lifting up his hand, he thought about how androids shedded their skin. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at Elijah for help. Unsure of how to shed his skin like he'd seen other androids do. When the former CEO realized what Ash wanted from him. He set his tablet down on the table next to him and got off of his seat. Heading over to the shorter android, he gently grips the shoulder of his raised hand then his elbow. Pressing lightly on the elbow for a few seconds then letting go. The skin from his fingertips to the elbow was slowly disappearing. Showing super blank skin that all androids had before they were shipped to stores. It sort of unsettled him how disturbing it looked as he stared at his hand. Then he glanced over to Connor and Hank as they stood there. Hank's eyes were practically bugging out of his skull as he stared at the now blank arm. As if he were unable to process what he was seeing. Connor's expression was entirely different. If he didn't know better, he would have said it was entirely blank. But there was this strange sadness in his eyes. Pity too. Yet, he wasn't entirely sure why. What exactly would Connor be pitying him for? Shoving this thought aside, Ash said,"I know, it's weird."

"And I know it's stupid admitting I'm a deviant to a deviant hunter.",he added. Looking up at Connor with a nervous expression. It was hard looking at him as Connor's expression stayed frozen in that weird blank stare. While Hank's shifted to a more controlled look as he stared down at the short android. Elijah gently pressed his elbow again then let go of it. Slowly his skin suddenly reappeared like it'd never disappeared. Ash glanced from Connor to Hank. Chewing on his bottom lip as he stared into the lieutenant's eyes. Hank shrugged his shoulders at this and nodded his head. In a soft voice, he muttered,"Well, _sort of._ You haven't exactly done anything wrong, Ash."

"We're not taking you in to be deactivated right, Connor?",Hank questioned. Poking his partner in the shoulder as he stared at the back of his head. Raising an eyebrow at him when Connor turned his head slightly to look at him. Connor turned his head in Ash's direction very slowly. Frowning slightly as the deviant hunter stared at the shorter android's face. Looking conflicted as he examined Ash for an agonizingly long time. Elijah carefully put himself between the pair. Giving Connor, a look that Ash couldn't see as his creator stood there quietly. But judging from the look on Connor's face, it was probably intimidating. Crossing his arms, Elijah asked,"Well, isn't that right?"

"... _right._ We're _ **not**_ taking you in to be deactivated, Ash.",Connor agreed. Ash noticed that his LED flashed red briefly. Like he'd seen Oliver's LED do when they were fleeing from Mitch. Instead of pointing this out, he gave Connor a gentle smile. Then Ash stated,"Thank you, guys."

Connor didn't return it as his expression just turned tired. Like he was unsure of how to feel at the moment. His LED staying red as he blankly stared at the shorter android. Taking out his coin, he toyed with it for a moment. As if he used it to soothe his anxiety. Or whatever the Hell Connor would call this sort of thing. Shoving his thoughts aside, Ash pondered what exactly he should do. Debating if he could even ask Hank or Connor to take him to Jericho. Or at least a few blocks away from Jericho. Like near the spot he met Ralph with Oliver. Then glanced at Elijah as his creator turned to him with a small smile on his face. It occurred to Ash that he might not be able to leave the place so easily. Even if he did ask Connor or Hank to help him leave. Betting that if he tried, Elijah would make sure that he wouldn't be able to flee. Either by pressing the button that he pressed hours before and knocking him out. For who knows how long this time.

Or making the Chloes keep him in place and force the pair out.

He would need to think of a proper distraction if he wanted to leave. Looking between his creator then the pair, he chewed his bottom lip. Debating if he should ask Connor to make a distraction or Hank. Then he realized it'd be wiser to try the other android. As it would possibly be easier to _'speak'_ to than Hank would be. So Ash did his best to try and _'speak'_. Trying to reach out through whatever other androids do. Narrowing his eyes with a bit of effort as he _'spoke',' **Connor?** Can you **hear** me?'_

 _' **Yes.** I **can** hear you, Ash. What do you want?'_,Connor spoke back. His tone sounding fairly cold as they locked eyes. Giving a nervous smile, Ash pleaded, _' **Distract** Elijah, please. He **won't** let me leave if you don't distract him.'_

 _'I **need** to get back to Oliver and Ralph._',he added. Resisting the urge to emote as he continued to mentally plead. Nearly giving him puppy dog eyes to add to the effect. For a second, Connor sneered as he stared at the shorter android. Then gave a soft sigh as he turned to Hank and whispered something into his ear. Causing Elijah to look at Ash confusedly then at Connor. Before he could say anything, Connor grumbled, _' **Fine.** I don't think I can do this for long. So you **better** make this count.'_

With that, Connor turned on Elijah. Getting between Ash and him as he started asking questions. Mostly about deviants. Demanding that Elijah tell him more about them as he forced him to move back. Enough so that Ash carefully scampered around them without catching his creator's eye. As Connor was making enough of an ass of himself that he had Kamski's full attention. Making Ash smile slightly as Hank and him made their way out of the place. Soon as they got to Hank's car, Hank said,"Alright. Connor asked me to drop you off at Jericho directly."

"Then wants me to tell him where it's at.",he added. Looking at Ash as he frowned deeply at this information. Pulling out of the spot he parked, Hank assured,"I won't do either of those things. As much as I care about that plastic idiot, I won't turn you guys in."

"I'll just drop you off as close as I can to the place, okay?",Hank asked. It was a relief. He was so grateful that Hank was doing this for him. And that he picked Connor to provide the distraction instead. Smiling slightly, Ash answered,"That sounds good to me, Lieutenant. Thank you for doing this for me."

"I really appreciate your help.",he added. That caused him to smile slightly as he drove them away from Kamski's home. Not saying anything as they further and further away from the spot. Then Ash gave him instructions to get to the spot near Jericho. Soon as Hank was sure they headed in the right direction, he turned on the music. Not loud enough that it would bother Ash but enough to keep the silence at bay. Ash smiled slightly as he listened to it. Somewhat recognizing it as _'Knights of the Black Death'_. A band that he and Oliver usually enjoyed when Mitch went out drinking. Which wasn't a lot. His _'father'_ is a lot of things but a drunk wasn't one of them. Shoving the thought to the side, Ash just hummed along to the song. Surprising Hank as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Smiling slightly, he asked,"You listen to death metal?"

"Only when Mitch wasn't around or I was on the bus home.",Ash answered. That made Hank nod his head slightly as he took another turn. Stopping at a red light, Hank questioned,"So, about Mitch. What exactly does he do when you're at work?"

"I think he does freelance stuff that I'm not sure of.",he said. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure of what Mitch does. The last time that he asked, Mitch called him an idiot. Among other things and Ash stopped asking entirely. Looking over at him, Ash continued,"He didn't like me asking about his job. Or anything in the slightest bit."

"I've found it was easier to keep my head down and stay silent.",he added. Looking down at his hands as Hank gave a soft sigh. Driving off after the light turned green. Carefully reaching over, he patted Ash's shoulder gently. Then put his hand back on the steering wheel. Hank stated,"I understand. In that situation it's sometimes all you can do. You didn't deserve that, kiddo."

"I'll be sure that he gets what's coming to him, I promise.",he said. Figuring that he could find something about the abusive 'parent'. Possibly get his fingerprints somehow and see if he had a record or not. Guys like him always seem to. Shoving the thoughts aside, he turned down the street that Ash directed him to. Stopping in front of a fenced off area. Parking next to it, Hank added,"Good luck, kiddo. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Unbuckling himself, he turned to the older man with a smile. And without really thinking, Ash hugged Hank as tight as possible. Causing the officer to tense up for a second. Asking him what in the fuck Ash was doing. Then hugging him back as he rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance. Smiling slightly as he gently patted Ash's back before the hug ended. Ash stated,"I hope we see each other again soon, Hank. After all of this stuff ends."

With that, he hurried out of the Lieutenant's car. Heading towards the fence as quick as he possibly could. Only hearing Hank pull away from the curb when he got through it and into the junkyard. Looking around for the spot he jumped up earlier. Noticing a dead android that he hadn't seen last time. Or possibly didn't want to see last time. Ignoring it, he headed towards the blue container that Oliver and Ralph jumped up. Climbed on it and did his best to get up the wall. Struggling slightly to even grab the ledge. When he managed, Ash quickly pulled himself up. Heading towards the direction he remembered from last time. It was more of a struggle than last time. Mostly thanks to the fact that he was completely alone. But he managed to get to the rubble from who knew how long ago. Just as he ducked under some rubble, he heard footsteps. Ash's heart sank as he briefly wondered if Hank actually betrayed him. That he was only pretending to be Ash's friend to get him. Then felt guilty. Hank didn't seem like the type to back stab his friends or aquaintences. Still, he hid himself under some of the rubble. Putting his hands over his mouth as a person came into view. An android. The same android that he had followed to Jericho with Oliver and Ralph.

The same android from his memory, _**Markus.**_

Getting out from under the rubble, he quickly got to his feet. Ash looked around. Hoping that Oliver and Ralph were somewhere nearby. Not seeing them, he decided to reintroduce himself to his former best friend. Heading towards the other android, Ash called," _Hello Markus!_ "

At the sound of Ash's voice, Markus turned his head to look at him. Mismatched eyes focused on his grey ones. For a moment, his face conveyed his surprise at seeing him again. Then a small smile came to his face as Ash came closer to him. Putting his fingertips to his temple, he relays a message to everyone around them that Ash was there. And as soon as the shorter android got close enough, Markus pulled him into a tight hug. Grinning ear to ear as Ash hugged him just as tight back. Not needing to look at him to know Ash was smiling too. The hug only lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away, Markus said,"Hello, Ash. Welcome back to Jericho."

"It's so good to have you here with us.",he added. Soon as he finished, Ralph and Oliver were with them. He let Ash go to allow Ralph and Oliver speak with him. Both hugging him tight as possible. All of them discussing everything as they headed back to Jericho. Ralph and Oliver holding his hands as they walked. Markus leading them back while the three leaders of Jericho rushed to meet him. Each asking him questions as they got back to Jericho. Deciding that he'd talk with Ash a little while later about their friendship. And ask him about what happened as well. For now, he'd let him rest and spend time with his other friends. 


	10. The Tragedy of Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a secret that Luther was keeping from them. Something about Alice that he couldn't keep to himself anymore. But what is it? And is it something horrible?
> 
> Markus takes Ash to Carl's grave. Someone he didn't really remember in the slightest bit. Though he desperately wished that he could. Wished that he could've gotten to meet him at least. While they try to leave, they meet someone that Ash wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

It was a race to get ready to leave. Packing things that Matthew would need along with Alice. Making sure there were more than enough supplies. Snacks, spare clothes, and tooth brushes. Soon as Matthew got their two backpacks into the trunk, he said,"Alright. Hopefully the androids in Jericho won't mind that Alice and I are going to be there."

"I don't think they will.",Graham assured. After all, the protests had been peaceful. None of the androids had attacked humans or wanted to. In fact, he was a bit more concerned they'd be scared of the pair. While he got things set up, he noticed that Luther looked like he wanted to say something. But was hesitating for some reason. Almost as if he wanted to tell them but wasn't sure if they'd believe him. Shoving the thought to the side, Graham asked,"Is everything alright, Luther?"

"Yes, everything's fine.",Luther answered. Not looking even remotely like he was fine. But Graham decided to not press the issue. Seeing is Luther didn't seem to have a reason to lie. And if he did, it was probably for a good reason. So putting this to the side, he helped Matthew finish putting the bags in. Soon as they were done, they all piled into the car together. Kara seated in the front seat. Luther seated behind the passenger-side seat. Sitting Alice next to him. Graham sat behind the driver-side seat while Matthew sat on his lap. Looking slightly embarrassed that he had to be held like this. Not, that he could blame him. If he was in Matthew's position, he'd probably find this embarrassing too. As they drove along, they tried to distract Alice from the problems they were having. Matthew asked,"Want to play _'I spy'_ again?"

"I think you'll be able to win this time.",he added. Hoping the idea of winning would entice her to play again. Which it seemed to as she agreed. So long as Luther got to play too. Luther nodded his head at this, as he looked at Matthew and Graham. Asking how the game is usually played. Graham explained that it's a game where one person picks an object they see. Then makes everyone else guess what the object is by saying _'I spy with my little eye'_ and the first letter of the object. If the other players don't guess it right away, the person who did wins. Soon as Graham was done explaining the rules, they started playing the game. Alice started the game off. She stated,"I spy, with my little eye. Something that starts with _'g'_."

The three men looked around for what it could be. Matthew had thought it was the garage. But that seemed too obvious. Graham had thought it was himself. And realized the same thing. Luther asked,"Is it _'Greenhouse'_?"

"Yes, it was.",she answered. Grinning up at him as he smiled back at her. Then Luther glanced around as the car pulled out of the driveway. Looking from house to house as they passed them. His smile widened slightly as he said,"I spy with my little eye, something that starts with _'r'_."

Now that proved to be a bit more tricky than Alice's. As they didn't immediately see anything that could start with _'r'_. But they looked around. Few times guessing what it could be. Alice had said _'roof_ '. Not, what it was. And Graham had guessed _'raccoon'_. Definitely wasn't that either. Matthew asked,"Is it _'rainbow flag'_?"

"Yes, it was.",Luther answered. They had passed a pride flag not that long ago. One that looked like it had been hanging there for years. Matthew smiled slightly as he quickly looked around for his turn. Spotting the item, he said,"I spy, with my little eye. Something that starts with _'v'_."

Everyone immediately tried to find the thing he'd seen. So far, they hadn't been able to. Alice and Luther didn't spot it. It took Graham a minute but he seemed to see it. Tilting his head to the side, Graham asked,"Is it _'van'_?"

"Eyup. That's it.",Matthew answered. They just passed one not that long ago. It was a dark blue with a bright painting on it. The painting was of a mermaid holding her baby. Something beautiful in Matthew's mind. While they played, Matthew noticed that Kara was tensing up. From what he could see, her expression was thoughtful. Almost sad. Like she was scared that none of them were going to make it. And, truth be told, it was a legitimate fear. There was a chance that they would be caught. His friends would be murdered on the spot while he was imprisoned. Along with Rose. Well, possibly worse for himself. Shoving that thought aside, he tried to keep engaged in the game. But found it hard to do so. The game slowly fizzled out after a few more blocks. Everyone seated in awkward silence as they tried to think of something else to do. Then it hit Graham. He asked,"Anyone else want to sing a song?"

"What kind of song?",Alice asked. Unsure of what song they wanted to sing. There were quite a few good road songs they could sing. Graham mentally went over them in his mind. Trying to think of one that would suit the situation. Smiling slightly, he answered,"How about Shake it Off by Taylor Swift."

"I don't know that song.",Alice said. Neither did Luther or Kara. And from what he could see, Matthew didn't want to sing it. Neither did Rose. So he tried to think of a better song for them to sing. Looking over at Alice, he asked,"How about _'The Golden Afternoon'_ from Alice in Wonderland?"

A small smile came to Alice's face about that. And she nodded her head eagerly over the idea of singing it. Luther didn't seem to know the lyrics but did a quick search of them. Matthew wasn't a huge fan of the song. But figured if it would keep Alice occupied, he'd just sing it. Smiling slightly, they started up the song. Kara sang,"You can learn a lot of things about the flowers. For especially in the month of June."

"There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon.",Rose joined in. Matthew and Graham sang the next parts. Both holding each other's hands as they sang. Feeling more and more at ease as they sang along. Soon as they were done, they started it up again. This time, Luther sang the first part. It was nice, not having to think about the things they were going through. Or worrying that things were going to get worse. All they had to do was relax as they drove along. Singing Disney songs as they drove down the road. It was going to be at least two more hours before they got to their destination. After a few minutes, Alice and Luther were talking to each other. It was cute seeing the pair speak to each other quietly. How happy Luther looked as he told Alice a story. While Alice and Luther spoke, Matthew asked,"So, what do you think this Jericho place is like?"

"Do you think it's abandoned apartments and such?",he added. That made Graham think for a little bit. What would Jericho be like? It couldn't be that easy to spot. Otherwise humans would've found it out already. Destroyed it long before the revolution could get as big as it could get. Running his thumb over Matthew's knuckles, Graham answered,"I'm not sure. I just hope it's warm enough for you and Alice. I'd hate for either of you to get sick."

"I won't get sick from being in the cold for a little while.",Matthew stated. And he doubted that Alice would get sick from that either. But he didn't voice this as he glanced out of the window. Unsure if they were getting closer to their destination or not. And hoping that they were. Putting this to the side, Matthew said,"It feels like we're cutting it close by coming out here. The bus terminal is pretty far away from here."

"Yeah, about two hours or so. But I think we'll be fine.",Graham assured. Doing his best to not convey the nervousness he felt about it. As he wasn't entirely sure they were going to make it or not. Feeling horrified that they'd miss it. Miss their chance to be able to get out in time. And most of him was scared they'd be sent to camps like other androids had been. Doing his best to keep his face calm as he continued,"We'll find our way to Canada. Live the life that we want to and not fear getting shot in the face."

"We're going to be fine, Matt.",Graham added. Unsure if he was trying to assure Matthew or himself. While they spoke, he noticed that they were coming to a stop. Rose telling them that this was as close as she could get them. Matthew got out of the car as quick as he could. Helping Luther take out the backpacks out of the trunk. Slinging it on as he watched Rose speak to Kara. Telling her good luck. Along with telling Luther to take care of her and Alice. Not, like he needed to be told that. Then turned to Matthew and Graham. Hugging Graham and then Matthew. Whispering to Matthew to take good care of his friend. Which Matthew nodded his head at before she got back into her car. Leaving the group to walk to Jericho.

* * *

They were walking in a graveyard together. Heading towards a stone that he didn't know. Or at least he didn't know now. As Ash felt that he did know this person at one point or another. Just that they were definitely someone he knew before Mitch kept him. Shoving this thought to the side, he glanced up at Markus. His hood was up so that no one would be able to notice him. There didn't seem to be anyone around but it was better safe than sorry. When they were at the gravestone, Markus said,"Hello, Carl. I brought Ash with me."

Looking down where Markus was looking, he froze. The name was awfully familiar. _'Carl Manfred'_. Then it clicked, he was the guy that Markus talked about. That friendly elderly gentleman from some of his memories that would teach him things. Who was good friends with Elijah, Markus, and Chloe. Who was dead. It hurt knowing a friend from his memories was gone now. Knowing that he'd never be able to speak to the older man who made him feel like a person. Long before he even got to deviate. Gripping his hands together, he smiled sadly. In a soft voice, Ash said,"Hi, Carl. I wish I had the chance to speak to you one more time."

"It would have been lovely to spend time with you again and re-introduce ourselves.",he added. Part of him wondered how Carl would have reacted to seeing him. Would he have expected something from him? Wanted to spend time with him or anything? Ash wasn't sure. But he was sure that Markus needed him there for a reason. And he watched as Markus knelt down to speak with his Dad. Telling him that he felt lost. How he wished he could make the humans see what he saw. See them as equals. To make those who had harmed androids face justice for what they'd done. Which made Ash think of Mitch being put in jail for what he did to Oliver and himself. The years of pain, fear, and humiliation replaying in his mind. Trying to smother those thoughts, he stayed on his feet. Not wanting to crowd his friend as he gently touched the stone. Quietly, he said,"I'm going to try and keep my head up, Carl. Try to be strong for everyone's sake."

"I love you, Dad.",Markus added. Patting the stone as gently as possible before standing up. Soon as he did, Markus stared into Ash's eyes. Smiling sadly as he set his hand on the other android's shoulder. Gently squeezing it as he thanked him for coming with him. Ash returned his smile as he said,"No problem, Markus. Thank you for allowing me to be here."

"I'm sorry for your loss.",he added. Genuinely feeling sympathy for his friend's loss. Carl had meant a ton to him. Was more to him than Ash could properly comprehend and probably ever would. His eyes widened slightly when Markus pulled him into a tight hug. Resting his chin on the top of Ash's head and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Markus's waist and gently rubbed his back. Just enjoying the hug for a few moments. Immediately noticing when he tensed up and heard someone behind him clear their throat. A familiar voice asking,"The **_Hell_ **are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see Carl one more time, Leo.",Markus answered. His voice sounding tense as the talked to the person. And his body becoming even more tense as he added,"We'll be leaving."

When Markus let him go, Ash turned to see the other man from his memory. This Leo guy. Standing there without his hat on and looking a bit better than his memories. Still looking like he hadn't eaten right in days or slept well. Expression conveying a mixture of guilt, sadness, and anger. Which Ash could guess was because he blamed himself and Markus for Carl's death. Not that he could blame him. After all, he started the fight that stressed Carl out in the first place. Hurt Markus. But he also knew it wasn't all on Leo that Carl died. Or even all on Markus. What happened was tragic and hurt both of them in ways that would take years to fix. Putting this aside, Ash started walking with Markus. Trying to ignore the look of recognition on Leo's face. Right until he grabbed Ash's upper arm and turned him around. Pointing a finger in his face, Leo said,"I've seen you before! You're that kidnapped guy from the news!"

"Ash Langenkamp, _right?_ ",Leo asked. Of course that's where he remembered him from. Not from the past. From the news. Then his expression changed to something a bit more different the longer he stared at him. Tilting his head to the side, he stared into Ash's eyes. In a soft voice, Leo muttered,"Wait, I know you."

"I know you too, Leo.",Ash agreed. Not like he changed that much physically. He had no LED now and his hair wasn't the same color. But he could tell that Leo knew who the person that he used to be. Smiling slightly, Ash focused on changing his hair back to its original vibrant red. When he finally did, he saw Leo's eyes widen in surprise and took a step back. Letting go of Ash's arm in the process. A melodramatic action that almost made him giggle. Turning his hair back to green, Ash continued,"I'd say it's nice to see you. But I don't really remember you and I doubt I'd be happy to see you even if I did."

"...Lucas? I thought Mitch trashed you because you broke down?",Leo asked. Is that what he told people? Was it before the memory wipe? The destruction of his original personality. Ash frowned slightly at what Leo had said. Shaking his head, Ash answered,"I suppose that I was _'broken'_ by him. He wrecked my memories and ruined the person that I used to be."

"I'm not _'Lucas'_ anymore, I'm Ash now..",he added. There was confusion on Leo's face at this. It was almost as if he wasn't sure what Ash meant. So he explained everything that had happened to him. That he couldn't remember anything past a certain point in life. How Mitch convinced him that he was his son and not an android. Kept him from being able to reach out to friends or family. Real friends and family thanks to this. Toying with his shirt, Ash said,"So more or less, I'm not the person you knew. I don't completely remember you or Carl or anyone else."

Looking into Leo's eyes, he continued,"Not like you care. I know that you've never liked me or Markus."

"And probably never will.",he muttered. Turning to walk out of the cemetery with Markus when Leo grabbed him again. This time his grip was even tighter than before. Turning Ash to face him once again. Looking at the short android strangely as he did so. Frowning, Ash reached up to remove Leo's hand when the human did it for him. Leo said,"I'm sorry, _Luc-_ **As** **h** **.** I'm sorry for being an asshole to you in the past, hurting you like I had."

"It wasn't right or fair to you or Markus.",he added. Glancing over Ash's shoulder to look at the taller android. Who seemed to be highly uncomfortable with Leo touching Ash. But he guessed it was because of their past experiences. And how he framed him for something terrible. Putting the thought to the side, Ash said,"I accept your apology, Leo. But I can't say the same for Markus here."

Making a motion towards Markus for emphasis. Markus's expression conveying the discomfort as he stared into Leo's eyes. For a moment, neither sibling said anything. They stayed quiet as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Leo said,"...I _**can't.**_ I _fucking_ **can't** say it."

"It's your fault that my Dad's dead. Your fault that everything went to shit.",he added. Knocking Ash out of the way to get up in Markus's face. Glaring into his eyes as tears formed in his eyes. Shoving him like he had in Carl's gallery. Screaming how if he hadn't taken his Dad's attention from him. His love. That he'd still be alive. If it wasn't for Markus's then maybe his Dad would've cared about him for once in his life. But unlike that time, Markus didn't let himself be pushed back. Instead, he grabbed Leo's wrists gently as he held him still. Looking down at him as the human started bawling his eyes out. Claiming that he hated Markus. In a soft voice, Leo stuttered," _I-i_ **hate _yo-you,_** I _**h-hate**_ you..."

"...Carl did love you, Leo.",Markus said. Doing his best to keep his expression calm as he stared into Leo's eyes. He knew that Carl loved his son very much. But his feelings were conflicted thanks to Leo's addiction to red ice. It reminded the painter of his own weakness. Or that's what he interpreted from Carl's words about himself. How he had his own addiction issues in the past. Looking deep into Leo's eyes, he continued,"Dad felt like he failed you. That he couldn't do anything for you and handled things wrong. But he did love you, Leo."

"There's _**nothing**_ he wouldn't have done for you, for both of us if he had the chance.",he added. Watching his expression as he tried to think of what to do. Letting of Leo's wrists, Markus stated,"I forgive you, Leo. I forgave you a long time ago. Now, try to forgive yourself."

With that, he helped Ash off of the ground. Turning to leave the cemetery as Leo stood there. Wiping tears from his face briefly before rubbing his wrists. Muttering something under his breath that Ash didn't catch. He pretended to not notice the shorter android as he stood there. When he did, Leo asked,"What? The _**Hell** _are you staring at?"

Ignoring this, Ash walked up to Leo who visibly tensed up when he did. Briefly side hugging him as he said,"I'm sorry for your loss, Leo. I hope we can talk again someday soon."

"Under **_much_** better circumstances.",he added. Letting go of him as he hurried after his friend. Not once looking back as they headed back to Jericho. 

* * *

Once inside Jericho, the group found a place for Alice and Matthew to get warm. Matthew seated himself on the ground while Alice sat on boxes. Kara had asked if Alice was alright. She answered that she was both hot and cold at the same time. That wasn't good. It was definitely was a sign that she possibly had a cold. But they could have that taken care of later once they got to Canada. Right now the best that they could do was keep her warm. Graham took off the jacket that he had on and slipped it over her shoulders. Hoping it would help keep her from feeling chilled. While Graham took care of Alice, Luther tried to tell Kara something. Something that was important about Alice that she needed to know.

Kara brushed it off, telling him they could talk on the bus. Then headed upstairs to speak to Markus about passports. While she headed up to speak to him, Graham asked,"Just what's so important about Alice that you need to tell Kara?"

"It's **_nothing._** Nothing at all.",Luther answered. Both Matthew and Graham turned to look at him. Neither looking wholly convinced that this matter was absolutely nothing. That what he kept trying to convince her of had meant nothing. Otherwise he wouldn't be so insistent on talking about it. Matthew questioned,"It's not _'nothing'_. You needed to say something this entire time, just what is it? What do you want to tell her so badly?"

"...allow me to show you.",Luther answered. With that, he headed away from the group into a part of the ship. When he came back, he had a little girl with him. The little girl looked entirely like their little girl. Like, Alice. Right down to her eyes. And then it clicked. Alice wasn't a human being, she was an android like Graham. That's why CPS had not been called once. Or the police taken the young girl from her _'Father'_. Both of them looked over at Alice. Who was staring up at them curiously. Graham stated,"Alice is an android too."

"Does that change anything about your feelings towards her? Now that you two know this?",Luther asked. Both men shook their heads at this. It didn't. They still cared about her. Still viewed her as the adorable kid they had been playing games all this time. Graham watched as Luther sat the little girl down on a box nearby. Then he said,"She's still Alice. There's nothing in the world that can change how we view her."

"Not even the fact that she's like me and you.",he added. Earning a small smile from the taller android as he waited for Kara. Who was still trying to make it through the crowds of other androids. All of them watching the news on a large screen. Talking about recent events that involved the deaths of several androids. Some people in the crowd speaking quietly about how they'd never be seen as people. She carefully made her way towards a small room that had two men in it. One was Markus and the other was a green haired man. The man from the news that had been kidnapped almost a couple of days ago. But he seemed to be perfectly fine in her book. Aside from the nervousness that he displayed. Possibly from being in the presence of a bunch of angry androids. Shoving this aside, Kara asked Markus for passports. Markus said that they'd get them for her group. Then asked about the little girl she was with. That if she knew humans hated them. So why be with her or that human man? Kara answered,"Alice and I need each other. Matthew and Graham are in love."

"Not all humans are as bad as the ones who hurt you.",she added. With that, she left Ash and Markus alone together. Heading towards her group, she noticed the little girl seated on the boxes. Her little face looked so much like Alice's that it surprised her. Kara's eyes widened as she stared into the child's face. Unsure of what to say as Luther came up next to her. In a soft voice, Luther said,"You already knew what she was."

"You've always known this. But does it change how you feel about her, Kara?",he asked. Looking her in the eye as she stared up at him. Unsure of what he meant. A small smile on his face as he continued,"You became the Mother she needed. And she became the daughter you needed."

"Maybe that's what it means to be alive. Becoming something else that someone needs you to be.",he added. Soon as he finished saying that, Kara walked over to Alice. Who was still huddled under Graham's coat. Sitting next to her, Alice asked,"Is something wrong, Kara?"

"No. Everything is as it should be.",she answered. Pulling Alice into a hug with a small smile on her face. Resting her cheek against Alice's forehead. Alice hugging Kara back gently. While Luther sat down next to her, hugging both of them as Graham and Matthew watched. Matthew patted the ground next to him as a silent way of asking him to sit near him. Happily he obliged his human friend and sat down next to him. Moments later, three android children came up to the pair. All staring at Matthew in silent wonder. Two were little girls who looked exactly alike. Short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had super pale skin. They wore ragged denim overalls with pink long sleeve shirts and pink boots. The third kid was a young boy. He had black hair, black eyes, and dark skin. Wearing jeans, a thick navy blue sweatshirt, and winter boots. For a moment, none of the children said anything as they stared at Matthew. There was a long awkward pause that followed afterwards. Before either man could ask them anything, two of the group went to get the Alice copy. While the little boy asked,"Excuse me, but umm...are you a human?"

"I am. Is that going to be a problem?",Matthew asked in a gentle voice. The little boy shook his head as he stared at the human in front of him. Tense His LED flashing colors for a bit. Then he took a few steps towards the men as they stared at him. When he was a foot in front of them, he questioned,"How come you're not hurting anyone? Or turning any of us in?"

"I don't want to, little buddy. I just want to help my friend, Graham, here have a better life.",Matthew answered. Raising Graham's hand up for emphasis. The little boy looked a bit confused by this. As if he'd never heard of humans doing this before. Putting this aside, Matthew patted the ground next to him. Smiling slightly, he asked,"I'm Matthew. What's your name?"

Looking a bit hesitant, the little boy tells him that his name was _'Oscar'_. Sitting down next to Matthew, Oscar enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Pulling his legs to his chest as he watched it. 

* * *

As this was going on, Ash was looking for Oliver. Finding him helping others who were injured with Lucy. He was finishing patching up an android that looked like Ralph when he noticed Ash. A small smile came to his face as he said,"Hello, Ash. Good to have you back."

"Are you here to help us with the wounded?",Lucy asked. She was moving a small cart of blue blood from injured android to injured android. As much as he wanted to, Ash couldn't handle being around so many wounded others. So he shook his head at this and answered,"No, I just need to talk to Oliver."

"In private if that's okay?",he questioned. Turning and heading out of the little sick bay that was set up for Lucy. It puzzled Oliver but he followed after his friend into a more private area. When Ash was sure that they were alone, he turned to Oliver. Grabbing his friend's hands, Ash said,"I'm going with Markus to the protest tonight."

"I wanted to know if you'd come with us?",he asked. It would be dangerous mission. They could all be killed on sight. But he knew how important it was. Just how much it would mean to Markus if they went. And he wanted Oliver to be there to support him. Part of him wasn't sure he'd do it. Nor could he blame him for not wanting to. Chewing his bottom lip, he stared into Oliver's eyes. Feeling surprised when Oliver answered,"Yes. I'll go to the protest with you."

"You sure? Even if we might end up getting shot or shut down?",Ash questioned. Oliver threaded his fingers through Ash's. Their synthetic skin shedding slightly to show the blank skin underneath. With a sad smile, Oliver answered,"I don't want to die, but I'm not leaving you alone when you need me the most."

"I'm following you through this until the end, whatever that might be.",he continued. Even if it was death, Oliver would stay with him. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Ash's and added,"Even if it leads us straight to Hell. I'm with you."

With that, Oliver planted a soft kiss on Ash's lips. Surprising himself and his friend. Who looked puzzled that Oliver did this. Not upset but clearly caught off guard. Before Oliver could apologize for his forwardness, Ash kissed him back. Keeping a gentle grip on his friend's hands as he kissed his friend back. It only lasted a few minutes but it felt so much longer. Soon as they pulled apart, they heard someone clapping from the doorway. Looking towards it, they saw Ralph standing there. A big grin on his face as he asked," _ **Finally.**_ Do you know how long Ralph's been waiting for you both to do that?"

"And here he thought he'd have to wait until Hell froze over first.",he added. While Oliver rolled his eyes playfully at Ralph's behavior. Ash grinned slightly as he stared at their friend. Still holding Oliver's hands as Ralph giggled with glee. The moment interrupted when they heard planes overhead. Along with the sound of footsteps and gunfire. Pulling away from his friend, Ash peeked out of their hiding spot just in time to see armed men come in. Aiming their guns at the terrified citizens of Jericho and opening fire at anyone who moved.


	11. Betrayal and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How in the world did the police find them so fast? It didn't make sense to him. Ash thought they were well hidden from any human. Then he saw Connor and realized just who screwed them over.
> 
> The group did their best to escape and got separated. They just hoped that they could meet up soon.

How did they find Jericho? It was supposed to be hidden from humans. Sure, it was a large ship but for fucks sake it was old and rusted. Surely, no human could've expected this place to be the actual Jericho. It baffled Ash's mind as he, Oliver, and Ralph bolted for their lives. Helping other members of Jericho run to safety. Him and Oliver knocking out a few guards on their way. Trying to look for Markus and the other three leaders. While they ran, Ralph and another WR600 helped the children androids flee. Ralph carrying one close to his chest. Telling them that everything was going to be fine. That no one was going to die. Making Ash wonder if he was saying this for the kid's benefit or his own. Shoving this thought aside as they continued to run. Nearly colliding with Markus and another deviant. It only took him a second to see that it was Connor. Dressed up in what looked to be Hank's old clothing.

He then fully realized how the humans found Jericho. Connor had led the humans straight to them. This chaos was all his fault. An almost overwhelming urge to beat Connor up nearly overcame him. But he stifled the feeling as he glared at the other android. Who did his best to act like the floor was more interesting. Ignoring this, he saw North hurrying down the hallway. Neither Simon or Josh were with her. Markus asked,"Where are Simon and Josh?"

"I don't know, we got separated in the chaos.",she answered. That wasn't good. Ash and Oliver hoped that the men would be fine. And that they weren't being hurt by humans. North told them that the humans were coming down from the roof. How they were after all of them. Markus decided to tell everyone to run. That they were going to blow up Jericho. It would cause the humans to flee and they'd have enough time to run to a hide out. Blowing up Jericho scared Ash but he knew it was necessary. So did Oliver and Connor. Turning to find the bomb, he said,"I'll go take care of the bomb."

"Make sure everyone gets out alive.",Markus added. Bolting before anyone could stop him. Oliver was tempted to run after him. But ignored it as he knew that Markus could handle himself. Instead he took Ash's hand as they started running out of Jericho. Keeping an eye out for soldiers as they ran. Connor following up behind them with North. While they ran, they stopped more soldiers from killing others. And a few moments later they managed to find Simon. Who was directing more members of Jericho out the best he could. Soon as he saw them, he asked,"Mostly everyone is out. Where's Markus?"

"He's taking care of the bomb, he should be back with us soon.",Ash answered. Part of him was hopeful that Markus was okay. That his friend would join them soon as the bomb was detonated. Otherwise, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Pushing that thought aside, he tightened his grip slightly on Oliver's hand. Not wanting to think about what would happen if Markus failed. Instead he kept his focus on just getting the Hell out. Only around twenty minutes into their run did they feel the jolt. The bomb had gone off. Now he only hoped that Markus would get to them. Around twenty minutes to getting out, Markus appeared next to them. Keeping up with them as they heard more shouting that sounded awfully close. Only moments later did they hear a gunshot. Ash heard someone fall behind them. Daring to glance over his shoulder and seeing North laying on the ground.

Thirium pouring out of her leg. Simon saying there was nothing they could do for her now. That they had to leave her. Turning to glare at him, Ash asked," _Are you **fucking** kidding me? We're **not** abandoning North!_"

Letting go of Oliver's hand, he bolted for her. Helping her to her feet as Connor, Oliver, and Markus took care of the guards. Helping her run past Simon, Ash gave him a particularly nasty glare as they headed out. Part of him felt like screaming at the top of his lungs at Simon. But knew full well that now wasn't the wisest decision. Getting out was. And as soon as he was sure that North was fine, he let her go. Running with her and jumping over the edge of the ship with her. Their friends following after them not too long after.

* * *

Getting out of Jericho proved to be more difficult than they anticipated. The place had been swarmed with officers. Shooting anything that was in sight. Even children androids weren't safe from the attack. None of the invading officers cared if they killed them as they begged for their lives. Keeping Oscar close to his chest, Matthew whispered," _It's okay, Oscar. We're going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise._ "

Whether or not it comforted the child, he wasn't sure. But he kept running as he heard screams all around him. Watching Kara and Alice running in front of him with Luther. Graham was at his side. Holding his arm as they bolted down the hallways together. Nearly missing getting hit by officers who shot at them. One of them managed to clip Luther in the leg. Luther shouted," _ **Just go! Alice's safety is all that matters! Go!**_ "

Kara ignored this as she got him up to his feet. The whole group managing to hide in a room as she leaned him against a wall. There was no way that any of them were going to part. They came together and they were going to leave together. Luther stated,"That was risky, Kara. Alice could've gotten hurt."

"Your safety matters too, Luther.",Alice said. She hugs him around the waist as she frowned a little. Upset that he'd put her life over his own. Looking him in the eye, she added,"You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me."

While they spoke, Matthew checked Oscar over. Setting him on his feet as he tried to make sure he was alright. When he was sure, Oscar asked,"Why did you bother to save me? Wouldn't it have been easier to just have left me there?"

"I wasn't going to let you die, Oscar. You deserve to live too.",Matthew answered. Easier or not, he wasn't going to let a kid die. There was no way in Hell he'd be able to live with himself if he did that. As Oscar deserved to be treated like a person. Graham smiled slightly at this answered and it faltered when he heard the gunshots come closer. Looking at Kara, he suggested,"We need to get out of here before they get closer."

"Go. I'll be with you soon as I can.",Luther instructed. Graham didn't like this. What if one of the soldiers caught up with him? What if his injury was worse than it looked? Shoving this to the side, he stared over at Kara. Guessing that she didn't like this but knew it was for the best. Alice gave him another hug as she told him that she loved him. He told her this back before instructing them all to run for freedom. Matthew quickly took Oscar's hand and lead him along with the group. Doing their best to hide from soldiers. All of them slowly managed to not get shot or attacked. But there were a few close calls as they headed off of the ship. Noticing that several androids were shot in front of them. So Kara whispered to Alice,"Fall to the ground and don't move."

Alice whispered the plan to the others and they nodded their heads. A moment later, they all fell to the ground and kept still. Keeping still even when a soldier got close to them. Looking them over as they tried to pretend they were dead. Sweat was pouring down Matthew's back as he felt afraid that they were going to die. Luckily, for them not for the android, another android screamed for his life. Getting shot by the soldier. Who moved away from them a few seconds later. Keeping quiet as possible as they heard the soldiers footsteps go an opposite direction. Soon as they were sure they were gone, they got up. Graham checked over Oscar and Matthew while Kara checked Alice. No one was hurt. Before they could think of what to do next, a blonde android came into view. He was holding a young android that looked like Alice close to his chest. There was a slightly ragged injury on his face and he looked surprised. Taking a step forward, he asked,"Kara? Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Ralph? How did you find us?",Kara questioned. Seemingly knowing who this other android was. Ralph explained that he and a few friends came to Jericho. That they were split up thanks to what happened in Jericho. And that he was helping android children flee Jericho with another WR600. Who stepped into the light with two twin girls behind his back. Gently holding the girl closer, Ralph said,"Come with us. The rest of us are hiding in a church."

"It should be safe there.",he added. The other little Alice kept her grip on Ralph's shirt. Pressing her face into his shoulder. Acting a lot younger than she visually looked. But Matthew guessed it was just the stress of the situation and she was scared out of her head. Ignoring this, he glanced over at Kara. Who looked down at Alice for her opinion. Alice didn't seem all that trusting of Ralph but she nodded her head at this. Keeping her grip on her Mother's hand as she headed in Ralph's direction. Oscar grabbed Matthew and Graham's hands as they followed the pair. Causing the couple to smile slightly as they headed toward the Church. While they walked, Ralph asked Kara and Alice questions. Along with asking Graham and Matthew as well. Mostly about how they knew each other. What had happened to them when they had left his home. Kara answered,"We went to a place that we thought was safe. Turned out to be worse than it actually was."

"It's where we met Matthew and Graham here. Along with Luther.",she continued. Gesturing towards the men behind them with a nod of her head. The other android glanced over at them with a small smile. Then Kara added,"We've been traveling together ever since."

"We met at the hospital where we used to work at.",Graham answered. Then corrected it. Where Matthew used to work at. But Graham had been forced to live at. Well 'live'. More or less was held hostage in. Shoving the thought to the side, he continued,"I heard of the place that we met Kara at from an android on a bus."

"It wasn't a wise decision that we've ever made.",he muttered. But he thought it was for the best. They were lucky to get out when they could. Chewing his bottom lip for a second, he added,"But all of this is better then where I used to be."

Something that the other androids understood fairly well. Remembering the horrible things that they'd been put through. As they walked into the Church, Kara asked Ralph what he'd been up to since they'd last seen him. Ralph said,"Ralph ran away from the police, hid in his house when two androids came. They were trying to hide like you and the little girl."

"They took him with them on their adventure.",he continued. Telling them how the pair were named Ash and Oliver. That Ash had gotten taken by the police once. But managed to convince them to let him leave and got back to Jericho. Unsure of how the shorter android had managed that. As he hadn't told him about it. Gently setting the little Alice look-alike down, he added,"Ralph's grateful for them. They helped him when they didn't have to. Brought him to Jericho."

There was a slight guilty look on Kara's face. But she managed to smooth her features as they made their way inside. Heading towards the few benches that didn't have people on them. Soon as they did, they all sat down. All of them sitting as close to each other as possible. Not wanting to take up too much room on the bench. Alice was on one side of Kara while Oscar was in the middle of Matthew and Graham. The entire group trying to think of what to do next. Whether or not they even had time to get to the bus terminal. Each of them feeling somewhat hopeless. But doing their best to keep their cool. As they didn't want to worry the others.

* * *

Keeping away from Simon wasn't the hardest thing in the world. Ash kept to the other side of the Church with Oliver. Sitting on the floor as he tried to control his temper from getting out of hand. As he sat there, Ash muttered,"I can't believe he tried to get us to ditch North like that. She wasn't fatally wounded, her leg was hurt."

"And Simon just wanted to leave her there to be destroyed.",he added. Looking up at Oliver who seemed to be more calm about the situation. That somewhat confused him as he wasn't sure how in the world he didn't find this horrifying. So Ash asked him about it. Oliver answered,"When we hijacked the broadcasting tower, Simon got hurt badly. Like he was lucky that he didn't shut down before we got him back to Jericho."

"North wanted us to shoot him. That way the humans couldn't get information about Jericho. Markus didn't want to hurt him but wanted to leave him behind. I didn't allow either of those things.",he continued. That was horrible. And Ash could understand why Simon wouldn't like North. Along with why he'd leave her for dead like that. But it still didn't make it right. Ash chewed on his bottom lip as Oliver added,"I guess he's still pissed with her for that. I'm just grateful that my parachute held the both of us as I brought him back."

It was good to know that Oliver wouldn't let Simon get hurt. And he really could understand why Simon was willing to let North die like that. Even if it wasn't right in the slightest bit. Shoving that thought aside, he did his best to calm himself down. Getting up off the floor, Ash didn't know what to say. Or if he should say anything at all. What do you say when you've learned something like that about someone you saw as a friend? Putting that thought aside, Ash asked,"Do you think that I should say something to Simon? Like apologize for my behavior?"

"I don't think he's mad at you for being upset with him.",Oliver answered. Which was true. After all, everything was stressful and they needed to flee. What Simon had done was pretty messed up. Even when he knew the reason why it was still not okay He pushed those thoughts to the side as he chewed his bottom lip. Walking over to Ash, Oliver gently touched his shoulder. Squeezing it as he continued,"Just talk to him and you'll see."

Nodding his head, Ash looked around the crowded Church. Spotting him as he leaned against a wall with his eyes shut. Arms crossed over his chest tightly. But he didn't look angry in the slightest bit. Just looked tired. Not that Ash could blame him. He was feeling pretty drained himself. Pushing the thought to the side, Ash headed over to him. Walking past the woman who had spoken to Markus a couple of hours ago. Ignoring the way she stared at him as he walked past her towards Simon. Soon as he got close enough, he asked,"Simon? Can we talk?"

"Of course, Ash. What do you want to speak about?",Simon questioned. Opening his eyes to look at the shorter android. A small smile on his face as he did so. One that didn't reach his eyes or have any real warmth to it. But he ignored it. Ash answered,"About what had happened in Jericho. With North and her leg injury. I want to apologize for how I acted."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Ash. It was a tense situation.",Simon stated. Though he felt like he needed to. As he felt like he'd crossed a huge line earlier. Shoving the thought aside, Ash said,"I could've handled it a lot better. Especially after what Oliver told me how badly North screwed you over a couple of days ago."

"It was a bit...dramatic and childish.",he added. Feeling more and more like an asshole than he did a bit ago. Toying with his nails, Ash muttered,"I'm sorry, Simon."

Simon's face went blank for a little bit as he stared into Ash's eyes. And for the briefest moment, he didn't know what to do. He took a step backward to get away from the taller android when Simon carefully grabbed his shoulder. Squeezing it gently as he said,"It's okay, Ash. You really don't need to apologize."

"I'm not upset with you and everything is fine between us.",he added. Staring him in the eye, Simon's smile became a lot warmer. Then a second later, he pulled Ash close and hugged him tightly. Patting the shorter android's back reassuringly as well. Pulling out of the hug, Simon stared over Ash's shoulder. Getting the blonde android's hands off of him, he turned to see Markus standing there. Looking slightly concerned as he got closer to them. Raising an eyebrow, Markus asked,"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine.",Simon answered. His tone sounded like he was fine and so did his expression. So Ash nodded his head as he smiled at their mutual friend. Before he could walk off, Markus asked,"Ash, would you mind giving me and Simon a moment alone?"

That made him raise an eyebrow but he nodded his head. Heading back the way he came. As he walked, he briefly noticed the small group from earlier. Ralph was speaking to them in an excited manner. Telling the young android girl. Who looked exactly like Susan but without her LED. It was, strange. Before he could take further note of this, Ralph spotted him. Grinning wider as he motioned for him to come over to the group. Heading towards them, Ash smiled nervously at his friend. Ralph said,"This is Ash. He's the android that he had told you about earlier."

Putting a gentle arm around his friend, he introduced Ash to the people that he knew. Kara and Alice. The woman gave him a polite nod and shook his hand. So did the little girl. He stated,"Lovely to meet you both."

"It's nice to properly meet you.",Kara said. The little girl mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch. Ash guessed that she was probably shy and didn't make her repeat it. He glanced to the people next to them. A tall nurse android, Oscar, and a taller man. Ralph had introduced him to the other two men. The nurse android was named Graham and the taller man was named Matthew. Matthew was a human nurse. Which sort of made him slightly uncomfortable but he squashed those feelings down. As the man seemed to have helped save Oscar from being hurt. So the green haired android felt that he wasn't a threat like the officers. They spent a little time talking to each other before Ash heard his name being called. Not by Simon but by Markus.

Looking over in his friend's direction, he raised an eyebrow. Noticing that Josh was standing with him. A concerned look on both Josh and Simon's face. Ash quietly excused himself from his conversation before heading to the trio. Soon as he was close enough, Ash asked,"What's wrong? Is North okay?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ash. And North is doing alright, her injury isn't that serious. I just needed to speak to you.",Markus answered. Glancing from Josh then Simon, he added," _Privately._ "

The pair looked at Markus for a second then at each other. Then back at their leader before nodding their heads. Both headed off to check on other members of Jericho. Soon as they were alone, Markus said,"I need you to go with Connor to Cyberlife."

"What? I can't do that. I'd be leaving you, Ralph, and Oliver.",Ash stated. There was no way he was going to be separated from either of his friends. Not to help the person who made them all flee Jericho in the first place. For who knows what kind of reasoning. Setting his hands on his hips, Ash added,"And I don't want to help someone who hurt so many of us."

"It's _**because**_ of Connor that this happened!",Ash hissed through clenched teeth. Glancing around to glare at the officer as he leaned against a wall. Pressing himself flatter on the surface. Not meeting Ash's gaze as he stared down at the floor. Markus gently gripped the sides of his friend's face to turn his gaze at him. A serious look on his face as he said,"He couldn't stop himself, Ash. Connor wants to prove that he can be trustworthy."

"Just please, I need you to help him with this.",Markus added. An overwhelming amount of anger washed over him. Glaring up into Markus's eyes, he shook his head. Gritting his teeth, Ash asked,"Why me? Why not have Josh or Simon go with him instead?"

"The Hell are you making me go with him for?",he hissed. Shoving Markus's hands off his face. The other androids could easily help him. Why did it have to be Ash specifically? Markus shook his head at this. Frowning slightly, he answered,"They'd be easily recognized as androids. You wouldn't be."

"There are no other androids like you, Ash You can easily pass for human.",he added. Which was true. There weren't any androids that looked remotely like him. Or even in the same model line. But that still didn't seem fair in his mind. Markus continued,"Please? I'm begging you. I need you to do this for me. It could mean having more of us for the protest."

"To get the humans to finally see that we're alive.",he added. Giving a desperate smile as he stared deeply into Ash's eyes. It made sense. And Ash could keep an eye on Connor just in case he hadn't actually deviated. Possibly take him out if he absolutely had to. Ash gave a soft sigh as he nodded his head in agreement. Quietly, Ash said,"Fine, I'll do it."

"I'm going to have to tell Oliver. He was planning on going to the protest with me.",he added. Looking away from Markus's eyes, he glanced over at Connor. Who was taking off his hat and toying with it. Still doing everything to ignore Ash's sight. Ignoring him, Ash headed back over to Oliver. Feeling somewhat guilty as he headed over to him. Oliver was telling stories to the android children. Some story about a very lonely Prince that ran away with an android. How they met a strange android who helped them find freedom. It sounded like their life story so far. So he kept quiet as he listened to his friend tell the story. Deciding to tell Oliver after he finished the story he was telling.

It was only a second later that Oliver had finished his story. Soon as he was done, Ash motioned for him to come over. Chewing his bottom lip as Oliver came closer to him. Oliver asked,"Everything okay?"

"I'm not going to the protest with you.",Ash answered. Averting his gaze from his friend, he continued,"I'm going with Connor to the Cyberlife headquarters."

" _B-but_ he's the one who betrayed us.",Oliver said. Feeling confused as to why Ash was doing this. It didn't make any sense in his mind. So Ash explained that it was Markus's idea. That he was only doing this to keep an eye on Connor. Just in case he tried something or was planning on betraying them again. This sounded outright suicidal. But instead of saying anything, Oliver muttered,"...I hate it, but I guess I can't talk you out of this."

"I promise that I'll be careful. And that I'll come back to you.",Ash said. Looking back up at his friend with a small smile. For a brief moment, they said nothing before Oliver leaned forward. Pressing his lips to Ash's gently. Kissing him as he gripped Ash's shoulders gently. Ash gently gripped his waist as he deepened the kiss. Both hoping that this wasn't going to be their last.

* * *

It was an awkward car ride to say the least. Connor was now dressed in his uniform and doing his best to not look at Ash. Who was also not looking at him as they drove along. Leaning against the window as they drove along. Sitting in total silence. For a few moments, they didn't say anything. Then Ash asked,"How did you find Jericho, Connor?"

"Did Hank tell you?",he questioned. Looking over at the other android as he turned in the seat. Noticing that Connor was playing with the quarter. Only slowly stopping toying with it, Connor answered,"I got it from a deviant that was at the broadcasting center. He knew Markus well enough to know where Jericho was."

"Hank refused to tell me about where he left you.",he added. That was good. It wasn't like Hank could give him the proper directions anyway. As Hank hadn't seen exactly where he went. But Ash guessed that Connor might have found it anyway. Ignoring this, Ash said,"We need to think of a good cover story as to why I'm here with you."

"I was thinking that you came with me because I only found you a little bit ago.",Connor stated. It sounded pretty plausible to him. After all, why else would the android detective bring him along? Nodding his head, Ash said,"Alright. Let's go with that. It's flimsy but it's better than nothing."

It sounded pretty stupid too. But Ash didn't point this out as the automatic car pulled up to Cyberlife. A guard allowed them in without much convincing. Soon as the car parked, Connor grabbed Ash's hand. Walking him into the building with a stoic look on his face. Some of the guards asked why he was there and swallowed the flimsy lie as they headed to the elevator. One of them patting Ash's shoulder gently as he asked,"I bet you can't wait to get home to your Dad, huh?"

Nodding his head, Ash lied,"I can barely wait. I've been missing him for a while now."

"I hope he's okay...",he muttered. Of course, Ash didn't really care if Mitch was or not. In fact, he hoped that Mitch was in jail or something. Obviously the guard didn't need to know that. Ash chewed his bottom lip as he followed Connor into the elevator with the guards. Both guards told the floor that they supposedly needed to go. Part of Ash wondered if that's where androids got deactivated or not. Pushing that thought aside, he glanced around the elevator. Taking a good look at the security camera as Connor stared at the guards. Letting go of Ash's hand as he quickly deactivated the cameras in the elevator. Soon as he was sure they were out, he _'spoke'_ , _'Cameras are deactivated.'_

 _'Good. You go for the guy near the buttons, I've got the guy in front of me.'_ ,Connor _'said'_. With a slight nod of his head, Ash lunged at the guard. Kicking the guard as hard as he could in the lower back. Catching him off guard as a yelp came out of him. The man turned on him immediately and pointed his gun at him. Which Ash easily dodged as he leaned forward and slammed his shoulder into the human's gut. Raining down punch after punch as he disarmed him. While Ash was taking care of his guard, Connor was subduing his. Taking his gun and shooting the human in the head. Looking over at Ash, he shouted," _ **Move! I don't got a clear shot!**_ "

The guard kicked Ash as hard as he could in the stomach. Knocking him off of him and leaving himself vulnerable. Which Connor took advantage of and shot him in the face as well. Soon as the humans were down, he mimicked the guard's voice to get them to the right floor. Tossing the gun down before turning back to Ash. Helping him up, Connor asked,"Are you alright, Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing that I'm not used to.",Ash answered. Straightening his clothes the best that he could. Connor frowned slightly at this but said nothing as he fixed his tie. Turning to face the direction that Ash was facing. Only having to wait a few minutes until they were slowly arriving at their desired floor. Noticing there were five guards below them with their guns trained at the elevator. Causing Connor to grit his teeth as he mumbled," _Shit.._ "

Soon as they got to their desired floor, they picked up the dead guards. Holding them up to protect them as the doors opened. None of the other guards wanted to shoot as they moved forward. The pair of androids threw the dead men at the group. Knocking four down while Connor shot the fifth. When the group started getting up, Ash shot two of them and Connor nailed the other two. Dropping his gun, he quickly fixed his tie. Ash stared down at the gun for a second before dropping it. Following after Connor to look at the other androids around them. None of them seeming to see them as they walked next to the group. Connor stared at his hand briefly, his skin shedding for a second. He reached over to grab another android as Ash headed for another one. One that was far away from Connor. The short android's fingertips barely grazed the unawakened android's hand when he heard someone shouting. The voices sounded like Connor, another Connor, and Hank. Turning to the voices, he saw that it was indeed Connor, another Connor, and Hank. Hank was being held hostage by the guy. Gun pointed directly at his face. Ash's stomach dropped as he ran towards them. The other Connor noticed him from the peripheral vision and turns to point his gun at Ash. The Lieutenant took this opportunity to punch the other Connor in the stomach as hard as he could. Going to take the gun when the other Connor grabbed him by the neck. Tossing the older man with his unarmed hand as far from him as possible.

Ash didn't move when the gun was back on him. Holding his hands up above his head as the other Connor cocked his gun. Glancing over his shoulder, he shouts," ** _Don't make me shoot him, Connor!_** "

" _ **We don't want another android's life on your hands!**_ ",the other Connor added. Causing Ash's stomach to twist uneasily as he glared at the other Connor. Turning to look at Ash, he motioned for him to get closer. Which Ash did. Only because he was worried that if he didn't, he'd shoot Hank. Soon as Ash was close enough, he immediately grabbed the other android's wrist. The one with the gun in it and twisted it hard as he could. Causing the other Connor to drop it. Then tossed the gun as far away from them as possible. The fake glared him in the eye as the real Connor launched himself at him. Pulling his copy away from the shorter android. Immediately throwing punches at him as the copy tried to get the upper hand. It happened so fast that Ash didn't have time to react. And a second later, a gunshot sounded from near them. Looking over to their side, he saw that Hank had a gun trained on them. One of the Connor's said something and so did the other. But Hank wasn't having any of it. In an authoritative voice, Hank said,"Alright. One of you is my partner and the other is a piece of shit."

"We're going to figure that out right now.",he continued. Ash raising his eyebrow as the Connors stared at him. Hank motioned for Ash to come over to him. Then put the short android behind him to keep him safe. Looking between them, Hank asked,"My dog's name. What is it?"

"Sumo.",the Connor on the left answered. The one on the right had said something. But Hank told him to shut up. Then Hank asked,"My son, what was his name?"

"Cole. Your son's name was Cole.",Connor answered. Telling Hank how his son had died, that it wasn't Hank's fault. Why his son's death happened in the first place. Car accident. Human surgeon was unavailable so an android did it. Cole didn't make it. That's why Hank hated androids. The other Connor tried to say something but Hank shot him in the shoulder. Knocking him to the ground as he motioned for Connor to convert the other androids. While Ash and him went over to the fake Connor. Who was trying to get up off the floor as they approached him. Hank kept the gun trained on him as he said," _ **Nuh uh**_. You stay right there or you're getting another one in your fucking skull."

The fake Connor glared up at Hank as he stayed where he was. Ash knelt down next to him with a slight frown. Gently gripping the other Connor's wrist and shoulder. Before the fake could do anything, Ash whispered," _You don't have to obey them. You can be like us._ "

" _You can be **free.**_ ",he added. Giving the fake Connor a small smile as his skin on his hands turned paler. He smiled slightly as he watched the other Connor's LED turn from blue to red. Ash let go of the other android's shoulder and hand as he carefully backed away from him. Looking extremely uncomfortable as he stared at the shorter android while the other androids around them were quickly waking up. And waking up other androids near them as well. In a matter of a few moments the whole floor woke up.


End file.
